


Changes

by RikuAino7



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Idol!Moonbyul, Mother!Solar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAino7/pseuds/RikuAino7
Summary: Moon Byulyi, a superstar of stage and screen had hundreds of omega’s names in her phone. She was never short of female omega attention.Everything changes eventually though, such is life. Sometimes changes come in the form of a small pushy omega trying to get you to babysit their friends child.Sometimes changes are the best thing to happen to you.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 155
Kudos: 458





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> a few things to gloss over if this is your first time reading an ABO fic. 
> 
> Alpha's are more masculine in terms of gender identity. They're seen as more physical and more controlling. They do also have penis' (which means Byul will too)
> 
> Omega's are more feminine in terms of gender identity. Theyre seen as more intelligent but physically weaker and can get just as possessive as Alpha's. They also have vaginas (which means male omega's do too)
> 
> Beta's are a mixture of the two.

Moon Byulyi, a superstar of stage and screen had hundreds of omega’s names in her phone. Some she only called once, some she called constantly and some she never called again. It was easy for her to bag herself an omega for the night, maybe even two or three if they’re up for it. She knows they only wanted her because of who she is and they get the novelty of knowing her in an intimate way, but she never cared. 

In fact, she was currently entertaining a fan that discreetly slipped her phone number on a piece of paper that she gave to the idol during a fan sign. Curiosity was Byulyi’s worst trait and this omega made her beyond curious. 

Long straight black hair, a figure shaped like an hourglass and a face sculpted by Aphrodite herself. Byulyi didn’t get her name. In fact, she barely said one word to the girl before she was climbed like a tree. 

The omega under her moaned filthily into her ear as Byulyi placed her roughly down on her bed. She was whispering the most dirtiest things she could thing of to help the alpha on top of her go absolutely wild. 

Their haze of arousal and thick sexual tension was broken by a loud knock at the door. 

Byulyi looked at the white threshold with confusion etched upon her face. Another bang made her stand up and investigate. The whines from the omega only frustrated her more. 

It wasn’t late, so Byulyi wasn’t worried that she had awoken any neighbours. They weren’t loud, well, she didn’t think they were anyway. Maybe a parcel? She wondered inside her head. 

Opening the door she was shocked to see a small child outside glancing up at the alpha expectantly. Byulyi panicked slightly. She’d seen tv shows where estranged children would come out and find their alpha parents, but she didn’t think it’ll happen to her. 

Before she could have a full on panic attack, another person stood alongside the little girl angrily arguing with someone on the phone. 

“Look, they’ve answered the door!” The small angry omega yelled. “Yongsun, I told you I could only babysit until four! I have to go to my actual job... Yes I know you’ve said you don’t know them, but surely.... Well, if you’re only ten minutes away then why did your train just say you were still in Incheon?” 

Byulyi was utterly perplexed by the exchange between a woman she did not know and her rather angry sounding phone. She glanced once again at the child and breathed a small sign of relief over the fact that she looks nothing like the alpha. 

“I’m going to ask.” The girl moved the phone away from her ear and finally glanced up at the alpha. 

Her body was frozen in shock as she finally realised who’s door she knocked on. The phone dropped from her hand and hit her toe before smashing on the floor. Luckily her toe broke the phones fall and the screen remained intact. 

“Wheein! Wheein!” The shrieks of the woman on the end of the phone was heard bouncing off the walls of the hallway. 

The little girl shook the older omega slightly and snapped her out of her daze. Sheepishly she bent over to retrieve her phone and smiled almost psychotically at the idol. 

“Your neighbour is Moonbyul.” She said dumbly into the phone. 

Byulyi rolled her eyes and stepped back so she could slam her door in the girls’ faces. A foot stopped her and a loud yell of pain followed. 

“Please hear me out, Moonbyul!” The girl pleaded. 

The alpha sighed and opened the door wide. “What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“Your neighbour, Kim Yongsun, she’s out and I’ve been asked to baby sit her daughter but I have to go work because if I don’t go in today I’ll get fired.” Wheein said in one breath. She panted a little as she tried to catch her breath. 

“What’s that got to do with me?” Byulyi asked and pointed at herself. 

Taking a huge gob full of air, Wheein blushed slightly as she spoke, “I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her, just until Yongsun comes home.”

More yelling was heard on the other end of the phone but Wheein put the thing in her pocket to muffle the sounds coming from it. 

“So,” Byulyi looked from the omega in front of her to the child besides her, “You want me, a person you’ve never met before, to look after a child that I don’t know?”

“I’ve met you.” Wheein laughed, “I’ve been to so many fan signs with my friends.” She was slightly concerned by the blank look on the alpha’s face so she quietly mumbled, “My friend spilt coffee on my lap when I was talking to you and you told your management to call an ambulance.”

The realisation hit the alpha and she gasped, “Oh yeah! How was it? I tried to get in contact with you afterwards to see if you were okay but no one knew your name.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine, just a few burns that healed quickly,” she looked at the watch on her wrist, “Fuck! I’m gunna be so late! Can you watch her? Please?”

Byulyi glanced between the child staring up at her in awe and the girl currently anxiously hopping from one foot to another in anticipation for Byulyi’s answer. 

“Fine,” Byulyi relented, “Come in.”


	2. Mario Kart

“Fine.” Byulyi relented. “Come in.”

The omega jumped in delight as she all but shoved the young child inside Byulyi’s small apartment. The child bowed in respect to the alpha before turning back to the woman still stood in the hallway. 

“You’ll be good for Moonbyul, right?” She crouched down so that she was eye level with the child. 

The child nodded and slipped off her shoes. Byulyi glanced down at her for a few seconds before turning back to the omega. 

“What do I need to know?” The alpha asked. 

“Her name is Kim Sohyun, she’s allergic to nuts and she hasn’t had anything to eat because Yongsun was supposed to make her dinner.” The short omega rambled on as she threw on her coat and darted towards the elevator. “Thank you for this!” She yelled over her shoulder. 

Byulyi took one last look at the closing elevator doors and turned to see the child looking up at her expectantly. She was unsure if Sohyun recognised her from the early Saturday morning children’s television shows she used to feature in, or if the child had ever listened to her music. Either way she was looking at her in slight starstruck awe. 

“Are you coming?” A voice called from her small bedroom. 

“Shit.” Byulyi cursed and caused the little girl to giggle behind her hand. “We can’t... I mean... I have a guest.”

The omega that was draped over Byulyi’s bed during the exchange with Wheein and an angry sounding phone emerged from the bedroom area. Thankfully, though, her clothes were back on. 

“You have a kid?” She asked in shock upon seeing the child. 

Byulyi shook her head and held out her arms. “No!” She almost yelled. “She’s not mine. She’s my neighbours child and her eomma is just late picking her up.”

“And you’re stuck on babysitting duties?” 

“Seems so.” The alpha sighed. “Look I’m really sorry about this but I thinks it’s best if you were to leave. Her eomma’s train is still in Incheon and it could take a few hours until she’s back home.”

“Oh. I see.” The woman didn’t even attempt to hide the disappointment in her voice. 

Byulyi walked a few paces towards her and grabbed her hands. “I have your number, I’ll call you.” 

That seemed to reassure the omega enough to lean across and kiss the alpha. “You’d better.” She winked as they broke apart. 

Byulyi watched as she made her way to the door, put on her shoes and leave. The child was stood in the kitchen area just waiting for any sort of instruction from the alpha. Byulyi plopped on the couch and rubbed her eyes. 

“So-“ Byulyi looked around and spotted Sohyun still stood in the same place. “Sohyun, come and sit down.” 

The child did as she was told and sat next to Byulyi. Her hands were clasped together in her lap and she sat as straight as she could. 

“Have you ever played Mario Cart?” Byulyi asked once the silence between them was becoming uncomfortable. 

The girl shook her head and kept her eyes fixed on a spot on the floor. Byulyi hummed softly, stood up and walked towards her tv. Underneath it lay two Nintendo Switch’s. Byulyi picked them both up, she then handed the red one to Sohyun and kept the blue one for herself. 

Byulyi turned them both on and gave Sohyun a small tutorial on how to use it before connecting them and choosing the perfect carts and tracks for their avatars. 

“All you have to do is race against me and try and win.” The alpha grinned. “Try and collect the hovering question marks because you can use them as traps to help you win.”

Sohyun nodded. She chose to play as the princess and sat up straighter in her chair. Byulyi chuckled inwardly at the child and began the race. 

Considering the child has never played the game before, she was surprisingly good. Byulyi still won every game, but some victories were won by the skin of her teeth. They continued playing against each other until a loud noise erupted from Sohyun’s stomach. 

“Sohyun!” Byulyi waved a hand in front of the girl’s face. 

“Hm?” Sohyun replied, her eyes still fixed on the red Switch in her hands. 

The alpha laughed. “I said are you hungry?”

As if on queue, her stomach rumbled angrily again and the child nodded. 

“Do you like McDonalds?” Byulyi picked up her phone. “Kids like McDonalds, right?” 

Sohyun nodded. “Eomma only lets me have it on special occasions.” 

“This is a special occasion, no?” Byulyi grinned. “I haven’t had McDonald’s in nearly two years.”

“Why?”

Byulyi had to think about her answer for a second before she could reply. “I’m just not allowed it. I have to maintain a certain physical shape so I’m not allowed to eat anything fattening or greasy.” 

Luckily for Byulyi, McDonald’s deliver straight to your doorstep which meant that she didn’t have to drag this child out in public and possibly cause her company a PR nightmare. She could see the headlines now. 

‘Moonbyul! Singer, actress.... mother?’

Or;

‘Moonbyul shares a McDonald’s happy meal with estranged daughter.’ 

Both potential headlines made her shudder. She pressed ‘order’ on her app and picked her Switch back up. Sohyun was getting progressively better with each game and Byulyi was scared that the little child may actually beat her. 

When the food eventually arrived, it was wolfed down in an instant. Byulyi laughed to herself. Sohyun must have been starving. The child excused herself to quickly use the bathroom to wash off all the sauce that was spread across her face. 

A frantic knock at the door almost startled Byulyi enough to fall from her place on the couch. She sprang to her feet and ran to the door. Looking through the peep hole, she spotted a shaking and very angry looking blonde woman. 

Byulyi opened the door quickly and tried to offer a reassuring smile to the woman but all she got was a glare in return. 

“You must be Sohyun’s eomma.” Byulyi bowed her head and opened the door wide enough for the woman to come in. 

The woman quickly made her way inside Byulyi’s small apartment and scoured around for her daughter. Byulyi eyed the woman from behind for a few seconds before she turned around. 

The alpha could feel all the air leaving her lungs as she made eye contact with this stranger. She was absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair was parted over each shoulder, her eyes were a gorgeous shade of chocolate brown and her plump red lips looked so soft and so inviting that Byulyi couldn’t shift her gaze from them. 

“Hello?” The woman waved a hand in front of Byulyi’s face. “Are you okay?”

Something inside the alpha’s brain snapped. “What? Yes! I’m... I’m okay. Are you okay, because I’m definitely okay and you’re... you’re beautiful.” She blinked a few times. “Wait, what?” She mumbled to herself. 

“Where’s Sohyun?” The woman asked ignoring what Byulyi said. 

“Who? Oh.” Byulyi shut the door and pointed to the bathroom. “She’s washing her face. We had McDonald’s.” The alpha grinned proudly. 

“You fed her?”

Byulyi nodded. “Yeah, her stomach was yelling at us and I’ve not been home in nearly a month so I didn’t have any food or snacks she could have eaten. She ate it all and even tried to steal some of mine.” 

The woman smiled and made her way to the bathroom. She knocked lightly and called out her daughters name. 

“Eomma?” They heard Sohyun say from behind the bathroom door. 

“Yes, it’s me. Hurry up and wash your face, you have to finish your homework for school tomorrow.” 

“Okay, but I’m on the toilet.” 

Byulyi chuckled from behind the woman and sat down on her couch. She picked up her blue Switch and cursed slightly under her breath. 

“I can’t believe she beat me.” She tossed it to the side and craned her head around to look at the woman. “Come and sit down. If she’s pooping, we could be here for a while.” 

The woman nodded her head and sat stiffly on the couch. Byulyi noted that she was as talkative as her daughter. Once again she took the initiative to strike up a conversation because the air became slightly awkward and uncomfortable. 

“What’s your name?” The alpha asked. 

“Kim Yongsun.” The woman replied just as stiffly as though she was in a job interview. 

“That’s a lovely name.” Byulyi said dreamily. “My name is Moon Byulyi or Moonbyul or just Byul, depending on the mood.” 

“Yeah, Wheein told me your name and said you were famous.” Yongsun smiled politely. “But I’m sorry I don’t recognise you.”

Byulyi held a hand over her heart and plastered on a fake offended look on her face. 

“You don’t recognise me? Oh you wound me with your cruel words.” The alpha sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. “I’m joking.” She winked. “You may recognise some of my songs. A few years ago you couldn’t go into a store or restaurant without hearing one of my songs, it began to irritate even me in the end.”

Yongsun hummed in response and stood up when the lock on the bathroom door was loudly released. Sohyun came out with a huge grin on her face and ran into her mother’s arms. 

“Eomma! I had so much fun with Moonbyul!” The girl grinned. “Can I hang out with her again?” 

The omega looked between her daughter and the alpha. She was at a slight loss for words, but luckily Byulyi came to her rescue. 

“You can come and play Mario Kart with me whenever you want, but you have to ask your eomma first and you have to be extra good at school and home.” Byulyi winked at the child. 

Yongsun grabbed her daughters shoes that were by the door and turned to her. “You heard what Moonbyul said.”

Sohyun danced on the spot and gratefully took her shoes from her mother. She didn’t bother putting them back on considering they’re only going down the hall. 

“Can I have your number?” Byulyi asked and when Yongsun raised a questioning eyebrow, she stuttered out, “Just in case you need me to look after her again. She can chill out here whilst she waits for you or your mate to come pick her up.” 

“I don’t have a mate.” Yongsun almost snapped. “He isn’t in the picture, I mean, it’s just us two.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Byulyi bowed her head apologetically but couldn’t sense the spite in Yongsun’s tone. “Was he in an accident or something?” 

The omega glared at the oblivious alpha. “No, he just doesn’t care enough to be in our lives.” 

Byulyi felt like a deer trapped in headlights. She took in a huge breath and held out her phone. 

“Well, if you do need another babysitter, I’m here.” She grinned towards Sohyun. “Sohyun is a really cool kid. She’s welcome here anytime.” 

Yongsun eyed the alpha for a few seconds before giving in and taking Byulyi’s phone in her hands. She typed out her number quickly and handed the phone back to a smirking alpha. Opening the door, the omega and her daughter exited the alpha’s apartment and began walking the short distance down the corridor to their own two bedroom apartment. 

Byulyi watched on as the omega punched in the code to her home and ushered Sohyun inside. She spared one last glance at the alpha before shutting the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos’ always welcomed :)
> 
> Updates on this will be random, but hopefully you will all stay interested in it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. My Best Friend

Yongsun sat in the drivers seat of her car as she awaited her daughter’s school to dismiss their classes. She kept busy by typing away on her phone and checking her Instagram and emails. The other parents were chatting among one another outside the gates but Yongsun was never welcomed to stand with them. 

The other parents whispered and gossiped about her and Sohyun. Being an omega single parent had a bad enough stigma attached to it, it was even worse when the omega was young when they fell pregnant. Yongsun found that she couldn’t care less what people thought about her or her daughter, she just hated the fact that the parents made their children stay away from Sohyun. 

In the distance, she heard the bell chime to signal the end of the school day and she quickly jumped out of her car and into the school grounds. Sohyun was one of the last to leave the classroom. She slowly made her way to her eomma and clutched onto her hand tightly. 

“Did you have a good day at school?” Yongsun asked as she lead them both back to her car. 

Sohyun shrugged sadly and followed her eomma. 

“Miss Kim!” A voice from behind them yelled. 

Yongsun turned just in time to see Sohyun’s teacher quickly make his way towards them. 

“Mr Ki.” Yongsun bowed her head quickly and flashed the omega teacher a smile. “Is something the matter?” 

“Not at all.” He smiled back as he held out a piece of paper. “In a few months we’re having a field trip to a local zoo and it seems as though Sohyun forgot to take a permission slip.” He winked at the child. 

Yongsun adored Mr Ki. He was the only teacher in the school that didn’t care about her being a single, and very young, parent. He tried to help her daughter on numerous occasions to make friends within their class and when the other students rejected Sohyun’s offer of friendship, he sat with her during every break and lunch so she wasn’t alone. 

She took the paper gratefully and placed it neatly into her bag. Mr Ki bowed as he departed back to his classroom. Sohyun pulled her eomma back towards the car just as a group of mean looking girls glanced over at them. 

Yongsun strapped her daughter into the backseat of the car and hopped back into the drivers seat. The drive home was quiet, Sohyun wasn’t a big talker naturally, but even so the eerie silence worried Yongsun. 

The elevator ride back up to their apartment was filled with the same uncomfortable silence, but Yongsun knew better than to break it. Sometimes Sohyun needed time to gather her thoughts before she told her eomma what was wrong. 

As soon as they entered their apartment, the young child sped off into her room and slammed the door behind her. Seeing her like this made Yongsun’s heart break. Something must have happened in school to make her this upset. 

The omega knocked lightly on her daughters bedroom door. “Sohyun, what would you like for dinner?” 

The child opened the door and let her eomma in. She sat on the edge of her ‘Princess Castle’ bed and shrugged. 

“Did something happen at school?” Yongsun sank down to her knees in front of her little girl. 

“They still don’t want to be my friend.” Sohyun said sadly. “I only have one friend.” 

Yongsun tried to smile reassuringly at her daughter. “Sometimes you only need one friend. Look at me! I only have Wheein.” 

Sohyun laughed. “And aunty Yonghee.”

“Yonghee doesn’t count. She has to be my friend, that’s how family works.” She winked. 

“Can I go to my best friend’s house?” Sohyun wiped away a few tears that fell from her eyes. 

Yongsun nodded enthusiastically. She wasn’t aware that her daughter had any friends besides Mr Ki. Maybe one child had finally accepted her daughters offer of friendship. 

Sohyun grinned and ran around her bedroom as she threw her uniform off and changed into her normal clothes. Yongsun waited for her in the kitchen as she milled around preparing for their dinner. Just as she finally decided what to make, Sohyun stepped out from her bedroom looking happier than she did when she first entered. 

“I’ll be back for dinner.” The child smiled and ran to the door. 

“Wait!” Yongsun yelled as she quickly made her way to her daughter. “I’ll have to escort you.” She slipped her shoes on and instructed for Sohyun to put hers on too. 

The child shrugged and opened their apartment door. Yongsun quickly grabbed their coats and threw Sohyun’s over her shoulders. The child looked at her strangely as she made her way down the corridor and knocked on a door. 

Yongsun wasn’t paying attention and ended up inside the elevator. Panicking slightly, she bolted from it and right behind her daughter. Confused, she glanced at the door and then at Sohyun. Before she could question her daughter, the door swung open. 

“Sohyun!” Byulyi greeted happily and held out her fist. “Fist bump!” 

Sohyun giggled as she bumped her fist off of the alpha’s causing the alpha to wince in fake pain and flap her hand around. 

“God, you’re strong.” Byulyi winked. 

“Hello, Byul.” Yongsun greeted with a nod and a smile. 

Byulyi returned the smile with an shaky exhale and a slight blush. “Yongsun.” She greeted. 

“Sohyun wanted to come and visit her best friend.” The omega patted her daughters shoulders. 

The alpha looked confused for a split second before her face broke out in a huge grin. 

“I’m your best friend?” She asked the small child. Sohyun nodded and Byulyi continued, “That’s awesome because you’re my best friend too.”

“Really?” Sohyun asked, her voice beaming with happiness. 

Byulyi nodded and stood aside to allow them both to come in. “Yes. I also have another friend over. Would you like to meet her?” 

“Will she be my friend too?” Sohyun asked again. 

The alpha shrugged playfully. “I’m not sure, you’ll have to ask her yourself.” 

Sohyun was so quick to throw her shoes off and run into Byulyi’s living room that she forgot she still had her coat on. Yongsun slipped her shoes off and stood next to the alpha. 

“Eomma!” Sohyun yelled, though it was unnecessary given the fact that Byulyi’s apartment was one room and she could still see her daughter. 

“Yes?” Yongsun replied as she made her way over to her daughter. 

“It’s Hwasa.” The child was starstuck and stood gawping with her mouth wide open. 

Hwasa, or Ahn Hyejin as her friends know her, was lounging on Byulyi’s couch watching a rerun of some sports game. The omega singer smiled warmly at the child as she pressed pause on the tv remote to give the kid her full attention. 

“Call me Hyejin.” She winked. “Only my friends get to call me Hyejin.”

“Can I be your friend?” Sohyun’s voice was laced with hope. 

Hyejin nodded, “Of course! Any friend of Moonbyul is a friend of mine.” 

Sohyun jumped up and down in glee before throwing herself next to Hyejin on the couch. The omega singer began to explain the rules of the sports game she was watching to the child, who nodded and pretended she understood everything Hyejin was saying. 

Byulyi turned to Yongsun. “Are you staying?” 

The omega shook her head. “No, I have to made dinner for Sohyun and I.”

“Oh,” The alpha tried to not sound too disappointed, “I’ll walk you to the door.”

After Yongsun bid farewell to her daughter and told her that she’ll come and get her when her dinner is ready, Byulyi followed her to the front door of her small apartment. The omega slipped her shoes back on and held onto her daughters coat. She turned back to the alpha and smiled gratefully. 

“She really likes you.” Yongsun stated. 

“I like her too.” Byulyi grinned. “She’s such a cool kid and she beat me at Mario Kart. No one has ever beaten me at that game.” 

“Thank you for being her friend.” The omega could feel herself welling up, but forced the tears down. 

Byulyi turned back to look at Hyejin and Sohyun yelling at the tv. “Honestly, you don’t have to thank me. Sohyun’s fun and a pleasure to be around. If you get bored at home, come over here and hang out with us.” 

Yongsun nodded and took one last look over the alpha’s shoulder at her daughter before turning on her heel and heading back home. Byulyi once again watched her head down the corridor and back into her apartment. 

“Byul!” Hyejin called from her place on the couch. “Bring snacks back with you!”

The alpha did as she was told and brought an armful of random snacks she bought earlier that day over to the living room table. Complete with milkshakes, they all tucked in. 

Eventually Sohyun became bored of the sports game and so did Byulyi. The child scooted closer to the alpha and began to talk about her day in school. 

“And then the girls didn’t believe that we were friends so they pushed me over.” Sohyun lifted up her jeans to show Byulyi the scratch on her knee. “They’re not very nice, Mr Ki gave them warnings and made them sit in the timeout zone.” 

“If those girls give you any problems tomorrow, you have to come and see me and we’ll sort them out.” Byulyi held out her pinky finger. “I’ll make sure everyone at the school knows that we’re best friends.” 

“Deal!” The little girl squealed and linked their pinky’s together. 

“So, Sohyun,” Hyejin began, “How old are you?”

The girl raised up a few fingers and proudly said, “I’m seven.”

“I remember when I was seven.” Byulyi said dreamily. “I kept getting in trouble because I wouldn’t stop bringing stray dogs home.” 

Sohyun giggled softly and chatted animatedly away about how much she adored dogs and how many times she’s begged her eomma to buy them a puppy. Byulyi whipped out her phone and began showing Sohyun pictures of her little corgi that lives with her parents. The child fell in love with the small loaf of bread and swiped through as many pictures on the alpha’s phone as she could. 

Not long later, Yongsun knocked back on Byulyi’s apartment door with little plastic boxes full of food. 

“I made you and Hyejin some too.” Yongsun said shyly as she held out the containers. “To say thank you for cheering my Sohyun up.” 

“It was our pleasure.” Byulyi once again stepped aside to allow the omega access to her apartment. 

Hyejin leapt up off the couch when the smell of home cooked food wafted into her nostrils. She stood behind Byulyi sheepishly as her mouth watered at the sight of Yongsun holding out a few containers full of food. 

“Would you like to eat with us?” Byulyi asked. 

Yongsun shook her head. “I’ve already set up our food in my apartment. But maybe tomorrow if you’re free? Come to our home for five?” 

“I’d love to.” The alpha smiled and couldn’t help the way her heart soared at the suggestion. 

The omega returned the smile and collected her daughter from the alpha’s couch. Sohyun gave both Hyejin and Byulyi a huge bone crushing hug before waving goodbye sadly and heading back to her home with Yongsun. 

Byulyi closed the door as Hyejin began plating up the food Yongsun left. She sighed heavenly as she sat down at her small dining room table. 

“I told you she was gorgeous.” Byulyi smugly remarked. 

“So, why haven’t you made a move on her?” The omega asked as she poured them both a glass of lemonade. 

The alpha shrugged. “It’s complicated. She’s my neighbour and her kid is my friend. I couldn’t make a move on her, things would get awkward the next day.” 

“Then why not try for a relationship?” Hyejin stuffed her face with a small ball of rice. “You of all people need to stop banging omega’s and start settling down.” 

“I’m only twenty six.” 

“Exactly. You’re twenty six and you’ve fucked more omega’s than I’ve had hot dinners! You need to find yourself an omega to settle down with and start a happy and prosperous relationship with.” 

Byulyi huffed as she began stabbing at the wonderful food Yongsun made with her chopsticks. 

“But she has a kid.” The alpha sighed. “You know how our society treats young single mothers. And alpha’s don’t raise other alpha’s children, it’s unheard of.” 

“Well, maybe someone needs to break that stereotype of alpha’s refusing to raise another alpha’s child.” Hyejin shrugged as she gulped down a few mouthfuls of lemonade. “If the look that omega gave you was any indication, I’ll bet my entire career that she’s attracted to you.” 

“Shut up and eat your food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren’t they cute.


	4. Dinner At Sohyun’s!

To say Byulyi was bored would have been a huge understatement. She could currently think of ten things she’d rather do than be in another meeting with her agent discussing possible movie roles that she should consider taking. But, alas, she was here. She didn’t want to be here, she wanted to be at home playing Spyro and trying to figure out how to chase down those bastards with the dragon eggs. 

Her agent looked at her expectantly and her eyes widened. All the bullshit he’s been chatting for the past hour and now he decides to say something interesting? She could have strangled him. 

“Sorry, you mumbled slightly, what did you say?” Byulyi blagged in an effort to not look rude. 

Her agent cleared his throat and handed Byulyi a script. 

“It’s a zombie apocalypse set somewhere to the north of Daegu.” Byulyi listened to him as she flipped through the pages. “You play Kim Taeri, a badass alpha who saves the omega main character from certain death against a hoard of zombies. You have two love scenes and then you die at the end saving the omega and your unborn child.”

“I’ve never died in a movie before.” Byulyi flipped to the back of the script and read her death scene. “Oh god, I get ripped to shreds.” 

Her agent grinned at the alpha and Byulyi swore she saw money signs in his eyes. Her agent was absolutely fabulous at his job. When her singing career took off, he was right at her door begging for her to take him on and she’s never looked back. Moon Byulyi was a household name, she featured on tv shows, blockbuster movies and was even in an Academy Award nominated movie. 

“Think of the possibilities this will open up.” He was almost vibrating with excitement. “If you pull off this death scene, can you imagine how many more doors that will open for you?” 

“You said that when I filmed my first love scene and the only doors that opened were bedroom doors.” Byulyi chuckled. “How long is the filming?”

“For you? A year, but you’re not a main character so your filming schedule will be sporadic.”

Byulyi considered it for a few seconds before continuing. “If it’s set in Daegu, will I be there for a full year?” 

Her agent shook his head. “No, most of your scenes will be done in a studio here in Seoul. You’ll only be heading to Daegu a handful of times to film down there.”

“Okay,” Byulyi stood up and stretched her arms above her head, “I’ll read the script tonight and give you an answer in the morning. When’s the deadline?”

“Friday.” Her agent also stood and shoved the unwanted scripts into his suitcase. “They said they’ll only be able to wait a few days for your answer before they start auditioning people instead. They wanted you specifically.”

“They always do.” The alpha winked cockily. 

Her meeting overran by nearly an hour, she claims it’s by no fault of her own, but her agent would attest to having to repeat everything he’s said multiple times because the alpha kept daydreaming. Rush hour traffic in the middle of Seoul was an absolute nightmare. In fact, Byulyi would rather take Five Nights At Freddie’s with Lord Voldemort’s thumb up her ass than be stuck in rush hour traffic. 

She sighed loudly and dramatically as she headed towards the car park and started her engine. Taking a quick look at the clock on the radio of the car, she groaned. Yongsun had invited her over for dinner at five and it was nearly half past four. 

The alpha debated sending the omega mother a text to explain why she will most probably be late. She whipped her phone out and took a picture of the traffic in front of her before sending it to Yongsun with an unhappy emoji and a brief explanation as to what the picture meant. 

Yongsun’s reply was so quick that Byulyi was sure the omega had her phone in her hand when she sent her the photo. The alpha couldn’t help but grin goofily at the omega’s reply. It was nothing exceptionally hilarious and if it were sent by anyone else, Byulyi surely wouldn’t have reacted the same.

** Kim Yongsun **

_Unlucky! (4:34)  
If you walk, you may get here faster! (4:34)_

** Me **

_ Should I just leave my car here?(4:34) _

** Kim Yongsun **

_Yes. (4:35)  
Pretend you’re in a romantic movie_

_ and you’re stuck in traffic but you  _

_ need to get somewhere quickly.(4:35) _

_ And for some reason a Taylor Swift _

_ song is playing loudly in the  _

_ background and it motivates you to _

_ get here somehow in 24 minutes. (4:36) _

** Me **

_ Just as you text that, a traffic  _

_ warden has just walked passed my _

_ car and I swear she just gave me  _

_ the evil eye. (4:37) _

_ Either she knows who I am or she  _

_ knows of your ingenious plan of  _

_ abandoning my car in the middle  _

_ of Seoul. (4:37) _

_ Either way, she ain’t moving. (4:37) _

** Kim Yongsun **

_ Haha!(4:38) _

_ Hurry up, anyway! Sohyun is waiting _

_ for you. She wants to show you what _

_ she drew at school. It’s pretty cool.(4:38) _

** Me **

_ 👀😫 (4:39) _

Eventually traffic began to flow steadily and Byulyi decided to take, what she would call, shortcuts through backstreets and residential areas. Old men waved their fists angrily at her as she sped down their streets in a flashy car, but she just smirked at them in response. 

By quarter past five she found herself in the parking lot of her apartment block. She quickly jumped out of the car with the script in hand, locked it and bolted for the elevator. Byulyi had no idea why she was rushing around just for a meal, but if it was anything like the meal Yongsun made the previous day, it was worth rushing for. 

As soon as the elevator doors pinged open, the alpha almost ran out and straight towards Yongsun’s door. She spared a glance at her own apartment door before shaking her head and mumbling something about being too late as it is. 

Byulyi knocked loudly on the door and a grinning Sohyun answered with her arms out wide. The alpha mirrored the grin, swooped up the child in her arms and span her around. 

“I hear you have something to show me.” Byulyi said once she stopped spinning. 

The seven year old squirmed in the alpha’s grip and was eventually placed back down on the ground. Byulyi quickly took her shoes off and followed Sohyun towards the living room and kitchen area. 

Yongsun’s home, as expected, was beautiful and tastefully decorated. The walls were a lovely cream colour, the floor boards were a very dark brown, the tv was huge in the living room and the grey leather couch was long enough for two adults to lie down on. 

“About time!” Yongsun laughed from the kitchen causing Byulyi to jump in surprise. The omega giggled at the alpha and began plating up the various foods. 

“Traffic was an absolute nightmare.” Byulyi shyly mumbled. To her, it seemed like Yongsun became more and more beautiful with each passing day and it did nothing to quell the attraction she felt towards the omega. 

Sohyun held up a piece of paper towards the idol and Byulyi took it. The paper depicted her, Hyejin and Sohyun all sat on the alpha’s couch watching tv. It looked as though an art university student had drawn this and not a seven year old. Byulyi was impressed. The paper was torn, however and looked as though it had been crumpled up. The alpha frowned. 

“Why is it ripped? It’s really good.” Byulyi asked as she ran her fingers along the tape that was used to stick the paper back together. 

“The mean girls at school took it and ripped it, but Mr Ki fixed it.” The way Sohyun shrugged in a nonchalant way could have broken the alpha’s heart. It was as though she was so used to the bullying that it wasn’t a big deal anymore. 

Byulyi kneeled down so she was eye level with the child. “Those kids are still giving you problems?” Sohyun nodded. “We’ll sort them out, I promise.” 

The seven year old looked up at the alpha with hope shining brightly in her eyes before wrapping her small arms around the alpha’s neck and squeezing tightly. 

“Dinner is ready.” Yongsun called out and sat down, cross legged on a pillow, at the table. 

Byulyi sat opposite the omega and Sohyun demanded that she wanted to sit next to the alpha. Yongsun rolled her eyes discretely as she watched her daughter copy everything the alpha was doing, whatever food Byulyi ate, Sohyun ate too, whenever Byulyi would take a few swigs from her drink, Sohyun did too. 

“Byul,” Sohyun began as she fiddled about with her chopsticks, “Is Hwasa your girlfriend?”

The alpha, who was by no means prepared for such a question, choked slightly on the food that was in her mouth. Yongsun had to pass over a glass of water to clear the alpha’s airways that was currently overflowing with rice. 

“Sohyun.” Yongsun scolded. “You shouldn’t ask that, it’s rude.” 

The seven year old scrunched up her face in confusion. “But you asked me that last night!” 

“I didn’t.” Yongsun lied. 

The alpha shook her head and tried to regain her composure. “It’s okay.” She choked out. “She isn’t.” Byulyi clarified. “I don’t have one.” 

An awkward sort of atmosphere engulfed them. Sohyun was silently brooding over been made to look silly, Yongsun was blushing slightly over her daughter calling her out and Byulyi was trying to soothe her sore throat. 

“So,” Byulyi began when the awkwardness became too much to bear, “Yongsun, what line of work are you in?”

“I work for a fashion magazine.” The omega smiled politely. “I go to fashion shows and judge what people wear.” 

“Eomma wants to be a fashion designer.” Sohyun said matter of factly. She then stood up quickly and ran from the room. 

Both adults watched the child leave and heard a door, presumably the bathroom door, open and slam shut. 

Byulyi turned back to the omega. “A fashion designer? That’s cool.”

“It would be if it wasn’t for the fact that no bank will give me a loan so I can start up my own business.” Yongsun sighed sadly. 

“How much did you ask to borrow?” 

“Around eighty million won.” 

Byulyi recoiled slightly. “That’s a lot.”

“I know.” Yongsun shrugged. “I can prove that I can make a profit and I have enough evidence to show that I can be successful but it just seems like no one wants to take a chance on me.” 

Before the alpha could reply, Sohyun skipped happily back into the room with a leather sketchbook in her arms. She held it out proudly at Byulyi who took it. Yongsun was too busy dipping various foods in different juices to realise what Sohyun took from her bedroom. 

Byulyi opened it and was blown away by how amazing some of these designs were. The dresses were spectacular, the sweaters were even better. In the back of the sketchbook were some of the best and most well designed suits she’d ever seen. 

“These are amazing.” Byulyi whispered as her eyes locked onto a particular three piece suit. 

Yongsun looked up at the alpha with a smug expression because she assumed the idol was talking about her food. When she saw the sketchbook, she squealed and almost jumped over the table to grab at the book. Byulyi held it out of her reach. 

“Did you draw these?” Byulyi asked. 

The omega rolled her eyes. “No, the sugarplum fairy did.” She answered sarcastically. 

“You need to give me her number.” Byulyi played along. “She’s talented.” 

Yongsun eventually wrangled the sketchbook out of the alpha’s grasp and hid it under her couch. Her cheeks burned red and she narrowed her eyes at her innocent looking daughter. 

“You really think they’re good?” She asked in a small voice. 

Byulyi nodded. “I do.” She pointed at the sketchbook. “If I paid you, would you make me that grey and blue suit?” 

“Are you just asking me that to humour me?” 

The alpha shook her head and was quick to deny the question. “No! I really like it. I’m quite particular with my suits and I really like that one.” As Byulyi spoke, Yongsun took the sketchbook back out and eyed the alpha skeptically. “I have an awards show scheduled in a few weeks and I’d love to wear that suit on the red carpet.” 

Yongsun let her eyes dance between the alpha’s in an attempt to catch any sort of deception coming from her, but found none. Instead all that shone back at her was a look so genuine that the omega felt slightly taken aback. 

The omega nodded slowly and agreed to make Byulyi the suit. She opened her book back up and familiarised herself with the sketch before jumping up and heading to her bedroom. She placed the sketchbook back in the box under her bed and headed back out in to the living room. 

Byulyi and Sohyun were no where to be found. Yongsun looked in the living room and in the kitchen before heading to Sohyun’s room. As she opened the door she heard a few voices coming from Sohyun’s Princess Castle bed and noted that the curtains were closed. She stood off to the side and listened quietly. 

“Eomma thinks your cool.” Sohyun said as she picked up a piece of paper. 

“She does?” Byulyi asked. 

Sohyun nodded her head. “She gets lonely sometimes and doesn’t talk much, but she talks about you a lot.” 

“Does she talk to you about me?”

“No.” Sohyun shook her head. “She talks to aunty Yonghee and aunty Wheein.” 

Byulyi grinned at the child, her face illuminated by the little fairy lights that were nailed to the wall. Sohyun handed the piece of paper to Byulyi who could just about read Sohyun’s messy handwriting. 

“What’s this?” Byulyi asked. 

“It’s a Christmas list for Santa.” Sohyun answered shyly. 

“A bit early, aren’t you? It’s only October.”

“I want to make sure Santa gets it. The earlier, the better.” The seven year old pointed at the only request she scribbled down. “Will you send it for me? I don’t want eomma to see it otherwise she might get upset.” 

Byulyi read the child’s one wish again and nodded her head. 

“You’re a good kid, Sohyun.” Byulyi smiled. “And a great daughter.”

Under the heading ‘Dear Santa’ sat a few words in messy handwriting. It was a struggle but the message was loud and clear. 

Dear Santa,

This Christmas I don’t want toys or any gifts like that. All I want is for my eomma to be happy. She cries a lot at night and it upsets me. Please help. 

From, 

Kim Sohyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd be updating this as regularly as I am, but I do really like it as a side piece. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I enjoy writing! 
> 
> To all the commenters, thank you for your kind words. 
> 
> To all the upvoters, thank you!
> 
> To all you silent readers, I see you! I hope you're enjoying too.


	5. The School Run

Yongsun groaned loudly as her alarm rang around the room noisily. Blindly, she waved her arm around and smacked the screen on her phone in an attempt to silence the goddamn noise. She poked her head out from under her covers and sighed loudly before getting up and heading to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. 

Ever since Sohyun started school, every morning became a natural routine. Yongsun would wake up at seven, she’d have a coffee (or two), she’d wake Sohyun up half an hour later and make sure her breakfast was on the table waiting for her. Whilst Sohyun ate, Yongsun got ready. Then a quick wash, teeth brushed, uniform on and they’d go. 

Today was no different. Sohyun was dressed and waiting for her eomma by the front door. She didn’t want to go to school, but she loved school. She loved learning and she loved her teacher, Mr Ki. What she didn’t love was her classmates, the ones who called her a liar when she said she met Moonbyul. 

“Right, ready?” Yongsun asked sweetly. 

Sohyun nodded and watched as her eomma opened the door and ushered them both out into the hall. Down the small corridor, another door opened and a figure appeared. 

“Byul!” Sohyun shouted loudly causing Yongsun to loudly shush her. 

The alpha turned to the child with a grin. “Hey princess! Where are you off to?”

“I have to go school.” Sohyun answered sadly. 

“Do you not like school?”

“I love school! I just don’t like my classmates.” 

Byulyi frowned visibly. She looked over at Yongsun who tried to smile encouragingly. She couldn’t help this feeling of anger in the pit of her stomach at the thought of someone picking on this child. Sohyun was a little ball of sunshine, why wouldn’t kids want to be her friend? It baffled Byulyi. 

“Want me to drive you?” The alpha lifted up her set of car keys. “I just got a new car and I need an excuse to drive it further than just to the studio and back.”

Sohyun looked over to her eomma in a pleading manner with her hands pressed together in a silent prayer. Yongsun rolled her eyes at her daughter and shook her head. 

“I can’t possibly ask for you to go out of your way for us.” 

“Nonsense!” Byulyi grinned. “It’s not a problem. Anyway, I would like to see these kids that keep picking on Sohyun.”

Yongsun looked between the alpha in front of her and the pleading eyes of her daughter. She sighed in hopes that the alpha would catch on to her annoyance but nodded her head at Byul’s offer. 

Sohyun jumped up and down and smiled wildly. She then grabbed ahold of the alpha’s hand and began excitedly chatting about her school, her teacher and and her lessons. 

The omega trailed behind them and couldn’t suppress the small affectionate smile that fought its way onto her face at the image in front of her. Never before has she seen her daughter interact this way with anyone. Maybe it was because Byul was famous. Maybe it was because Byul was proudly immature. Yongsun doesn’t know. What she does know is that her daughter has bonded with this alpha despite only knowing her for a few days. 

Byul’s car was midnight black. The windows were tinted and the interior was a cream coloured leather. Yongsun quickly jogged to her own car and pulled out the child seat before placing it in Byul’s backseat and strapping Sohyun in. The car smelled as new as it looked and Yongsun could tell it was expensive. 

The omega punched in the school’s address into Byul’s directions app on her cars built in tablet device. Her school was only a few blocks away, luckily, so it only took a few minutes to get there. 

Eyes widened and jaws dropped as Byul pulled her car into the schools parking lot. The gossiping omega’s that liked to ostracise Yongsun were openly hawking at them. They were making quite the entrance. 

Yongsun left the car first and blushed slightly at the attention Byul’s car had caused. She made her way to the backseat and unbuckled Sohyun’s seatbelt. Byul slid up next to them and grinned down at the child. 

“What happens now?” She asked. 

“We just wait for her teacher to open the classroom doors and then Sohyun heads inside, swaps her shoes over and then class starts.” Yongsun held out her hand for Sohyun to take. 

The seven year old took her eomma’s hand in her left before grabbing a hold of Byul’s hand with her right. They looked like the picture perfect family and by the looks they were getting from the parents that meandered around the school yard, they knew they thought they did too. 

Yongsun nodded her head over towards a woman who was stood by the main doors greeting parents. “That’s the headmistress.” 

“Oh yeah?” Byul didn’t bother to hide the glare she flashed at the headmistress. 

“Eomma, I forgot my bag.” Sohyun panicked. 

“It’s probably in Byul’s car.” 

Byul handed out her keys to the omega. “Here.” She walked towards the headmistress. “I just want a word with her.”

Eyes still followed Byul as she headed towards the teacher. She knew everyone staring at her knew who she was, and why wouldn’t they? Her face is plastered over ninety percent of Seoul’s advertising boards. Having been in the spotlight since she was nineteen, the stares didn’t faze her. 

The headmistress smiled at her genuinely as the alpha made her way over. As soon as she realised who was stalking up to her, her face dropped and she bowed repeatedly. 

“You’re Moonbyul!” She almost yelled as she continued to bow to the alpha. 

“I am, but keep it down.” Byul tried to laugh but she couldn’t hold in the slight anger at the school official. 

“What can I do for you?” She smiled so genuinely that Byul’s resolve dampened slightly. 

The alpha cleared her throat. “I want to talk to you about a student of yours.”

“Oh, which one?”

“Kim Sohyun.”

The teachers face lit up slightly. “Oh! She’s a wonderful child, so talented artistically. I’m trying to convince her eomma to send some of her drawings off to a local competition. The winner gets a family pass to a local water park.” 

“Yeah, she is a wonderful child.” Byul nodded and looked over her shoulder. Sohyun’s bright smile could still be seen even all the way from her car. “But you know the other children are bullying her.”

“Ah, yes.” The headmistress had the decency to look embarrassed. “The other children are quite nasty towards her. I think they’re just repeating what their parents are saying.” 

Byul shook her head angrily as a small crowd gathered near them. They made it seem like they were in their own little conversation circles, but the school yard was eerily quiet. 

“These children are bullying Sohyun. She’s going home with ripped drawings, the same drawings you want to send to these competitions and you know what’s the worst thing about it?” 

“What?” The headmistress croaked out. 

“The worst thing is the fact that she’s been picked on and bullied so much that she thinks it’s normal.” The alpha seethed. 

The headmistress hung her head in shame and nodded. “I understand.”

“You need to reestablish your zero tolerance policy on bullying otherwise if she goes home one more time upset because of some bully, I’ll take you and this school to court.” Byul sucked in a breath. “I know I’ll probably lose any case I throw at you, but you’ll always be known as the headteacher that was taken to court because she couldn’t handle a few seven year old bully’s.” 

“I see. I will speak to Mr Ki and try and pinpoint who exactly is bullying Sohyun.”

Byul held out her hand and smiled as the headmistress shook it. “Thank you.”

“What relation are you to Sohyun?” The headteacher tried to sneakily change the subject. 

“You don’t need to know that.” Byul shrugged. 

The headmistress’ eyebrows knitted together as her brain exploded with calculations until finally, her eyes widened. “Oh!” She gasped. “I understand now why you’ve gotten involved.” 

Byul looked the headmistress up and down before shrugging and bidding the short woman a goodbye. She headed over to where Yongsun and Sohyun were. The child was giggling loudly as her eomma pushed her on the swings. 

“What was all that about?” Yongsun whispered as Byul came to a stop next to her. 

The alpha whispered back, “I’ll tell you in the car.” 

A bell rang from somewhere inside the school and the children began scurrying off in the direction of their classrooms. Sohyun gave her eomma a hug and a kiss goodbye before turning to Byul. 

Yongsun couldn’t help but notice all the eyes that were staring at them. They were even more interested now than before. They were clearly waiting to see how Byul and Sohyun would bid one another goodbye. 

Byul crouched down low and Sohyun wrapped her small arms around the alpha’s neck. 

“Thank you for coming.” Sohyun whispered so quietly that even Yongsun couldn’t hear her. 

“It’s my pleasure.” Byul pulled back. “Those kids should leave you alone now, I’ve sorted it.” She winked. 

Sohyun gingerly kissed Byul’s cheek and ran off in the direction of her classroom. Mr Ki waved at Yongsun as Sohyun darted inside. The omega waved back and slowly waltzed back to Byul’s car with the alpha in tow. 

Yongsun opened the car and tossed the keys to Byul. As soon as the seatbelts were on and the car engine began heating the car up, the omega turned to the alpha. 

“Thank you.” She smiled. “I don’t know what you said, but you had the headmistress worried.”

“I just told her what you’ve been telling her for months.” Byul shrugged. 

The omega scoffed. “If I say it, I’m just an overprotective parent. If you say it, something must be done.” 

“It’s a strange power,” Byul chuckled, “But I’m only using my powers for good.” 

A silence fell upon them as Byul drove out of the parking lot. A million things were on Yongsun’s mind and she couldn’t stop herself from voicing the one thing that was running around in her head since the night before. 

“What was written on Sohyun’s letter?” Her voice was so small and so unrecognisable that Byul was certain someone else said it. 

“I promised not to tell.” Byul answered sadly. 

Yongsun nodded. “You don’t have to tell me word for word, but she said that if I knew what was written on it, then I’d be upset.” 

Byul sighed and stopped the car besides a coffee shop. “Sohyun is a great kid. In fact, if I ever had a child like her, I’d be proud. She just worries about you, that’s all.” 

“So it was about me?” The omega replied sadly. 

“What? No!.... I mean.... fuck.” 

“It’s okay.” Yongsun rested a hand on top of the alpha’s and squeezed it reassuringly. “I had a hunch anyway.”

“Can I buy you a coffee?” Byul asked as she pointed to the neon coffee sign outside the cafe. Yongsun nodded but stayed in the car as Byul pulled on a face mask and a baseball cap and headed into the small quiet cafe. 

The ride back home was silent. Byul was sure she’d fucked up by giving Yongsun the gist of what was in Sohyun’s letter to Santa. Yongsun was worried that Sohyun was beginning to catch on to her mental health. 

The radio provided some noise as they approached the parking lot. A new BTS song rang out in the car but was ignored by both omega and alpha. Yongsun didn’t even seem to register where they were as she stared out of the window into the nothingness of space. 

Byul cleared her throat and it startled the omega enough that she hit her head off the window and loudly complained. The alpha tightened her lips as a laugh threatened to pass her lips, but luckily she caught herself. 

“What are you doing on Saturday?” Yongsun asked casually as she rubbed her forehead. 

“Nothing much.” Byul shrugged. “I was planning on spending a lovely evening alone with the new PlayStation Sony just sent me.” 

Yongsun rolled her eyes. Fucking rich people always get things for free. “Come over sometime after one. I’ll have to take your measurements for the suit.” 

“It’s a date!”

“It’s not a date. It’s a fitting.”

“Can I call it a date?”

“My friend, Wheein will be there.”

“I’ll bring Hyejin and it can be a double date.” 

“Isn’t Hyejin an omega?”

“Yes.”

“And Wheein’s an omega....”

“Your point is...?” 

Yongsun laughed at the alpha and shook her head. She exited the car and began walking back towards the elevators. 

“Can I call it a date?” Byul yelled from her car. 

“No!” Yongsun giggled behind her hand. 

Byul turned the car around and quickly yelled back at the omega. “I’m calling it a date!” Just as she was speeding away she continued, “If it’s not a date say something!” But before Yongsun could say anything at all, Byul laughed, “You didn’t say anything, now it’s too late! Bye!”

Yongsun laughed at Byul’s cocky confidence. She turned around and then quickly turned back just in time to see the car turn right and back out onto the streets of Seoul. She then giggled, bit her lip and proceeded back towards her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just gunna be a fluff fic.  
> How are you enjoying it so far? :)


	6. It’s Not A Date

Byul was scheduled to do a short cameo appearance on some comedy sketch show. She was currently waiting in her dressing room for someone to get her and take her to the set. There was a tv switched on in the corner of the room, but it only served as only background noise as she fiddled with her phone. 

She fired off a few messages to Hyejin about their plans this weekend possibly taking a backseat due to her fitting with Yongsun when a message from the older omega popped up on her screen. 

** Kim Yongsun **

_ It’s not a date.(11:30) _

** Me **

_ Don’t fight it.(11:30) _

** Kim Yongsun **

_ I’m not. It’s just not a date! (11:31) _

** Me **

_What if I bought you flowers?(11:31)_

** Kim Yongsun **

_ It’s still not a date.(11:31) _

_ But I would like flowers. (11:32) _

** Me **

_Consider it done!(11:32)_

Her phone buzzed again with a reply from the omega but her agent stormed into the room and locked the door behind him. He ran around the room opening closets and random cupboard doors to make sure that there was no one else in there with them. He sighed as he slumped into a chair besides his client. 

“Byul,” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs, “We have a problem.” 

The alpha placed her phone down carefully before crossing her legs and turning slowly towards her agent. 

“You have my attention.” 

“I’m your agent, right? So I need to know things about you, intimate things,” Byul discretely moved her chair away from him, “Not those types of things! Fuck, Byul. Why didn’t you tell me you’ve got a child?” 

Byul knitted her eyebrows together in confusion and tilted her head slightly. “Because I don’t.” She almost laughed. 

“Byul, they’ve got pictures of you and a little girl holding hands outside a school!”

“She’s not mine.” The alpha shrugged. “She’s a great kid and all, but she isn’t mine.”

Her agent sighed and hung his head slightly. “Then who’s kid is it?”

“She’s my friends kid.” Byul sat up straighter in her chair. “Look, she was getting bullied in school because of me,” not entirely a lie, “and the only way to make them stop was to show the bullies that Sohyun does in fact know me.” 

Her agent stood up and rubbed his eyes. He began mumbling to himself as he paced around the room. A knock at the door startled him but he quickly unlocked it and allowed the stagehand to come in. 

“Ready for you now, Moonbyul.” She bowed at the idol. 

Byul nodded and stood up. As she passed by her agent he grasped her shoulder softly and followed her out of the room and onto the set. He was still mumbling most of the way until he clicked his fingers and grinned wildly. 

“I’ve got it!” He exclaimed gaining the attention of a few different stagehands. “They took pictures of you and the kid but not of the kids actual parent.”

“Right.” Byul nodded not quite understanding what he was saying. 

He rolled his eyes at her ignorance and shook her shoulder gently. “It’s against the law to take pictures of children without the express written permission of the parents or guardians. So these media companies cannot post those pictures and if they do we’ll take them to court.” 

His triumphant grin made her chuckle. That’s why he was her agent. He was amazing at his job and could think on his feet. He whipped his phone out and with a smug look on his face, walked away and back into Byul’s waiting room. 

The comedy sketch was easy enough for Byul. Come on, watch as the two hosts made fun of her (not in a mean way, of course) and then watch in delight as they turn slowly around and kiss her ass for a few seconds before she performs her songs with them two as her terrible backup dancers. All in front of a live studio audience too. It was funny enough to get the viewers in and it gave Byul’s music more exposure, not that she really needed it. 

On her way back home she stopped at a few shops and a game shop piqued her interest. She browsed all the latest releases. She kept her face mask on and her cap tilted downwards so she wouldn’t catch the attention of all those also browsing the shelves. 

Something caught her eye and she found herself drawn to a particular games console. She grinned under the mask and picked up the empty cardboard box and a few games before heading to the till to swap the cardboard box for an actual games console. 

It was nearly midnight by the time she finally got home. A bag filled with food was dangling from her door handle with a little note attached. She yawned as she threw open her apartment door and placed her bags on the table. She quickly ran back to the door and unhooked the food from the handle and placed it with the rest of the bags on the table. 

Opening the note slowly, the alpha grinned at the near perfect handwriting. 

Byul

I made a little too much food. I wanted to know if you wanted to join us but you weren’t home. I hope you’re hungry when you get back!

Yongsun & Sohyun 

On the back of the note was a list of instructions on how to properly heat up the foods. As the various foods were heating up, Byul moved the bags full of games off the table and placed them in the corner near her couch. She set the table up ready for her meal for one and began plating up the foods as they came out of the microwave. 

She took a quick selfie of herself pulling an excited face with the foods in the background before sending it off to Yongsun. 

Yongsun was such a wonderful cook. If she wanted to open a restaurant instead of a fashion line, Byul’s pretty sure she’d be in there every day putting on so much weight that her agency would get her a restraining order prohibiting her from ever entering again. 

What Byul wouldn’t give to have Yongsun’s home cooked meals nearly everyday. She hopes Sohyun appreciates her eomma’s cooking just as much as she does. The omega’s cooking reminded her so much of home and her own eomma. 

She lazily placed the crockery and cutlery into the sink and waved her arms at it with the promises of tomorrow. She was too tired. A photo shoot, two meetings and then the sketch show completely wiped the alpha out. All she wanted to do was to cuddle up in bed and spoon her pillow. 

As soon as she lay down, she fell into dreamworld. Luckily it was finally the weekend so it meant she could sleep as long as she wanted. Which also meant that her body clock will throw a big ‘fuck you’ at her and force her to wake up at eight in the morning. 

Low and behold, when she opened her eyes, her clock angrily glared ‘08:00’ at her. She groaned as she turned over but the sun was shining brightly in her room. In her haste to get to sleep, she had forgotten to close her curtains. Grumbling, she stomped over to the windows and angrily closed the curtains. 

Realising that she wasn’t going to get anymore sleep, Byul headed to the bathroom to take a long and warm shower. With permission from her landlord, Byul had a built in tv in her shower cubicle so she scoured Netflix until she found a show to watch, preferably one that she wasn’t in. 

Yongsun told Byul to go to hers around one in the afternoon so she had so many hours to spare. She ended up cleaning her whole apartment, which wasn’t hard considering she barely stays there anyway so most things are untouched and unsoiled. 

She stuck on her new PS5 and began playing Spider Man for the remaining few hours. She never knew how much joy she could have just by swinging around New York, beating up bad guys and trapping them with super webs. 

As soon as her phone alarm rang off signalling one o’clock, Byul jumped up, grabbed a few bags from the floor and headed over to her neighbours home. She knocked a few times as she waited for Yongsun to answer and took the time to flatten her hair. 

The omega opened the door and smiled softly at the alpha. She held the door wide and allowed Byul to step inside. The alpha was still wearing her little squirrel slippers from her own apartment so she just walked right in. 

“Hey,” She greeted as she walked past Yongsun, “I’m here for our date.” She winked and pulled out a small bouquet of white roses. 

Yongsun blushed and groaned loudly. “It’s not a date.” She quietly chastised the alpha. “It’s just a fitting.” She grabbed onto the flowers and mumbled, “But thank you.”

Rolling her eyes, the alpha chuckled. “I know. By the way, is Sohyun here?” 

“Where else would she be?” Yongsun asked. 

“Dunno, with your sister, maybe?”

The omega shook her head. “Yonghee’s out of town until next week which is actually a shame because she’s a big fan of yours.” 

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, you should have seen her face when I told her you were my neighbour. I swear I had to hold her back from banging down your door!” The omega laughed. 

“Give me your phone.” Byul grinned mischievously. 

Yongsun eyed her for a brief moment before handing the device over. Byul turned on the front facing camera and snapped a photo of the two of them looking smugly at the camera. She handed the phone back to her and laughed. 

“Send that to her and see what she says.” 

The omega mirrored the alpha’s mischievous grin as she did as she was told. Within a few seconds a reply came back. It was one emoji. The middle finger. 

They both laughed in unison and the noise was enough to disturb the seven year old that was huddled around the tv in the living room. The sounds of running footsteps reached their ears and Sohyun sped around the corner and straight into Byul’s awaiting arms. She threw the child in the air and caught her as she came down. 

“I have something for you.” Byul smiled as she placed Sohyun back down on the ground. 

The child jumped up and down and led Byul towards the living room. In the middle of the room stood a very sturdy looking wooden podium, presumably for Byul to stand on later. Another figure was sat on the floor with her back resting against the couch. She had a bowl of noodles in one arm and chopsticks holding onto a few loose noodle strands in the other. Her mouth was wide open and she sat there in shock as Byul walked in. 

She greeted the frozen omega with a small respectful bow before turning back to Sohyun and handing over the plastic bag. Sohyun took it excitedly and plopped down on her knees and began emptying the contents. 

“No way!” She squealed as a brand new Nintendo Switch fell out and onto the floor. She looked at it in awe before jumping up and hugging Byul’s waist tightly. “Thank you!” She repeated over and over again. 

“Well, considering you only beat me at Mario Kart once, I figured you needed some more practise.” Byul tried to shrug nonchalantly. 

Sohyun giggled as she ripped open the box and turned the Switch on. “I’ll be better than you soon!” 

“No you won’t.” Byul childishly crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Yes I will!”

“No you won’t!”

“Yes I will!”

Yongsun and Wheein watched the exchange between them like a tennis match. Eyes snapped to Byul and then flew to Sohyun and then snapped back to Byul. The child was almost in hysterics laughing at the alpha and Byul was struggling to keep a straight face. 

She narrowed her eyes playfully at the child before holding up her index finger and quickly running out of the door into her apartment and grabbing her own Switch, and then running back into Yongsun’s apartment. 

“Let’s play.” Byul challenged as she turned her Switch on and connected it to Sohyun’s. 

Yongsun waved her arms around exasperatedly and pointed at her makeshift podium. “Byul? Your fitting?” 

“Just one game.” Byul almost pleaded as though she were a child. Sohyun also flashed her big pleading eyes at her eomma and the sight of them both made Yongsun melt inside. 

“Fine.” She grumbled as she entered her kitchen and poured herself a glass of apple juice. 

Wheein sat up on her knees and crawled behind Sohyun so she could watch the race. As soon as the flags were raised, their karts were speeding off. Byul was an expert at this game and knew how to utilise every weapon she was given. She made Sohyun slip on banana peels, she made Sohyun’s screen fog up with angry clouds and she even threw tortoise shells at the seven year old. 

But Sohyun was a fast learner. Every dirty trick Byul used against her, she turned back onto the alpha. Sohyun squealed in glee as she managed to flip Byul’s kart in the air and speed past her. She high-fived Wheein and kept going until she could see the finishing line. 

All her years of experience of playing this game worked in Byul’s favour as she threw her last tortoise shell at the child. She had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it and now seemed like the best. Sohyun yelled as her kart flipped and Byul drove past her. 

Byul’s kart was one tenth of a second faster than Sohyun’s. She won by a hair. She smugly grinned over at Sohyun who held her hand out for a respectful handshake. Byul grasped it and they both grinned at one another. 

“Rematch?” Sohyun asked. 

Before Byul could reply, Yongsun yelled, “No! Stand on the podium, Byul, you can have a rematch after I’ve got your measurements.”

Nodding with a terrified expression on her face, Byul stood up and went to stand on the podium. Wheein, with Byul’s nodded permission, grabbed onto the alpha’s Switch and began loudly playing (and losing) against Sohyun. 

As per Yongsun’s request, Byul was dressed in loose shorts and a loose shirt. With her tape measure in her hands, she began wrapping it around various parts of Byul’s small body and jotting down different numbers. 

Byul could feel her cheeks heating up and her heart racing whenever Yongsun would get a little too close to her crotch. The omega took it in her stride and didn’t let it faze her. She was a professional, or at least she wanted to be, she couldn’t let accidental brushes of an alpha’s crotch reduce her to a blushing mess like a middle school omega. 

“Stretch your arms out wide.” Yongsun ordered and Byul complied. 

As Wheein began yelling loudly at Byul’s Switch, the alpha leaned down to whisper something to Yongsun quietly so the other two couldn’t hear. 

“Are you sure this isn’t a date?” She knew it wasn’t, it’ll be a pretty poor excuse of a date, but she liked teasing the omega because of how flustered she’d get. “Because, I’ve been on dates with less physical contact than this.”

Yongsun rolled her eyes and reached for something out of Byul’s vision. She heard the sounds of something ripping but before she could take a guess as to what that was, tape was pressed against her lips and she was silenced. 

“Much better.” The omega winked and proceeded to take Byul’s chest measurements. 

The alpha stood there with an astonished look on her face. She wanted to laugh at the predicament she found herself in, but her face couldn’t move. Yongsun just kept working with a smug smile on her face and a winning glint in her eyes. Never before had Byul experienced an omega quite like her. Most omega’s were quick to sit on Byul’s mouth, not put tape over it rendering her mouth useless. 

Of course, she could rip the tape off if she wanted to. Her arms were free and Yongsun wasn’t about to restrain her. But something held her back. Seeing the smile on the omega’s face and the dimples under her lips was well worth the slight humiliation she felt. 

Yongsun quickly finished the measurements and softly removed the tape from the alpha’s face. She winked at her as she turned and began writing down all sorts of things that just looked like gibberish to Byul, but somehow made sense to Yongsun. 

Wheein stood up and sadly handed back Byul’s Switch. She lost every game to a triumphant looking Sohyun and had to walk away whilst her ego was still somewhat intact. She joined Yongsun and they chatted about materials and all sorts of machinery that Byul couldn’t understand. 

Instead, the alpha sat back down next to Sohyun and continued racing against her until the alpha’s phone went off. She pulled the device out of her pocket and answered it. 

“Hey, Hyejin....... No I’m not home....... You’re outside? Hold on.” Byul moved the phone away from her ear and yelled over to Yongsun, “Hey, Yong, can Hyejin come in for a few minutes until we’re done with the fitting? I promised her I’d take her out for a meal later and she’s early for some reason.”

The omega nodded at Byul with a tight smile as both Sohyun and Byul raced each other to the door. They used their arms to hold each other back and cheat to win but in the end there was only one winner. 

Sohyun. 

She opened the door and greeted Hyejin with a mega watt smile and a low bow. Hyejin lifted her hand and they high-fived before the child let the omega inside. She removed her shoes and laughed at the state of Byul sprawled out on the floor after Sohyun tripped her. 

“What happened to you?” Hyejin held out a hand. 

“We were playing Mario Kart in real life.” Byul mumbled as she rubbed her ankle. “And I lost.”

The omega laughed at her friend and accepted the child’s hand as she dragged Hyejin into the open planned living room and kitchen area. Yongsun greeted Hyejin with a smile and a respectful nod of the head whereas Wheein was stood open mouthed and gawking at the celebrity, not unlike how she was when she met Moonbyul. 

“You’re Hwasa.” She said dumbly. 

Hyejin smiled flirtatiously at this small woman and held out a hand. “Nice to meet you.” She looked the woman up and down before clicking her fingers and almost yelling, “You must be Wheein.” 

“You know my name?” Her mouth was wide open as was her eyes. “Yongsun, Hwasa knows my name.” 

“She’s a big fan of yours.” Yongsun said to the idol. “I’m sorry if she drools, she’s not house broken.” 

The idol omega giggled behind her hands. “It’s okay.” 

“I’m sorry,” Wheein blushed, “I just don’t meet that many celebrities.” 

“It’s okay.” Hyejin winked. “But call me Hyejin, Hwasa’s my stage name.” 

“Does that mean you’re Wheein’s friend?” Sohyun asked, her hand still clasped in Hyejin’s. 

Hyejin nodded. “As long as that’s okay with Wheein.”

Wheein jumped up and down like a child and her grin took up nearly half her face. She can’t wait to tell her halmeoni when she gets home that she’s friends with two of Korea’s biggest idols. 

Yongsun scooted closer to Byul. “So, what time are you going?” She asked trying to sound nonchalant. 

The alpha looked at her watch. “Anytime, I guess. Wanna come with? We’re going to a secret underground restaurant and the entrance is through a shipping container.” 

“Is it suitable for children?” 

Byul looked over at Sohyun and nodded. “Yeah, a lot of idols take their families to this place. It’s so secretive that not even paparazzi can locate its entrance.” 

“Okay, I’ll get Sohyun and myself changed and we’ll meet you outside your apartment.”

“It’s a date.”

..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of childish Byul and Sohyun getting along like a house on fire. 
> 
> Thank you again for supporting my fic's! I do enjoy writing (the evidence is proven by how much I update!)
> 
> Comment or upvote if you want! I love reading about how much you love Sohyun. :)
> 
> Have a great weekend guys!


	7. Saturday Night Fun

Byul quickly entered her home with Hyejin hot on her heels and began to tear her wardrobe apart. She was only going to wear a simple shirt and jeans to dinner with Hyejin, but now that Yongsun was coming along with Sohyun she felt like she needed to make an effort. She couldn’t and wouldn’t explain why, she just had the desire to look breathtakingly good. 

“No. No. No.” She muttered as she frowned at nearly every piece of clothing she had. 

Hyejin laughed at her friend and lay down on Byul’s comfortable bed. The omega watched as the alpha became more and more frustrated. Standing up, Hyejin walked over to her friend and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“Nothing I have is good enough.” Byul mumbled. 

Hyejin’s eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion before she sighed and began helping her friend pick out an outfit. The annoyed grunts from the alpha whenever Hyejin pulled something out was beginning to infuriate the omega. 

“Byul!” Hyejin yelled loudly to gain the full attention of the alpha. Byul looked up in alarm and Hyejin continued, “I know you wanna look good, but you’re Moonbyul. You’ll look like a snack to that omega regardless of what you put on. Just put on a nice dress shirt, some nice pants and a nice jacket and we can go.” 

The alpha seemed to blink a few times as Hyejin’s words sunk in. She nodded and laughed at her own ridiculousness before pulling out a quick and easy two piece suit. Hyejin turned her back on her as the alpha began changing quickly. 

“It’s funny.” Hyejin chuckled. “I’ve never seen you this worried about what to wear before. Seems like you want to impress that kids eomma.” 

Byul threw a rolled up pair of socks at the other woman’s head and laughed as she turned around with a look of complete disgust on her face. Thankfully for Hyejin the socks were clean. 

“Maybe I do.” Byul shrugged. “She’s pretty, why wouldn’t I want to impress a pretty omega?” 

“Maybe because of what you said a few days ago? That you didn’t want to date someone with a kid?” 

Byul shrugged again. “I never said I didn’t want to, I just said that alpha’s don’t raise other alpha’s children.”

“And you’re going to ignore that and raise Sohyun?”

“Woah,” The alpha raised her hands up to stop the omega, “You’re getting ahead of yourself. I’m not going to raise her, I’m not even dating her eomma.” 

“But you want to.” Hyejin winked. 

“Well, yeah, I want to.”

___________________

Next door a similar panic was happening. 

“Wheein, how does this look?” Yongsun emerged from the bathroom wearing a strapless floor length black dress. 

The small omega wolf whistled at her friend and nodded approvingly. “If you were interested in omega’s, I’d date you myself.” She winked. 

Yongsun giggled at her friend and waved her hand at her. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and sighed at her hair. She didn’t have enough time to straighten and style it. She barely had enough time to put on her dress. A lightbulb went off in her head and she disappeared back behind the bathroom door. 

Sohyun dramatically opened her bedroom door to reveal her own little dress. Hers was less elegant and more summery than her eomma’s. Complete with sunglasses, she cat walked over to Wheein and sat down rather ungracefully. 

“You look so cute!” Wheein exclaimed. 

The seven year old grinned toothily at her eomma’s best friend before looking down at what the omega was wearing. She frowned and stood up, extending her arm to Wheein she pulled her up and dragged her into Yongsun’s bedroom. 

“You need a dress too.” Sohyun scolded the older omega. 

She opened her eomma’s closet and began rummaging through the clothes that were there. Wheein laughed at the concentration etched onto the child’s face as she tried to find something suitable for her eomma’s best friend. 

The lock to the bathroom was loudly pressed and Yongsun waltzed out thinking that Wheein was still in the living room. She pouted slightly as she began the hunt for her friend. Spotting her sat on the bed with an amused look on her face, the older omega walked in and stood leaning against the door frame. 

She watched as her daughter tore her closet apart. Luckily it was a safe closet, meaning there was nothing incriminating inside. But as soon as an unsatisfied Sohyun went to open the next closet along, alarm bells rang off in Yongsun’s head and she was quick to slam the closet shut. 

“Eomma! Your hair looks so nice!” Sohyun stood up and admired her eomma’s hair a lot closer. 

“You look like a Korean Elsa.” Wheein gushed from her spot on the bed. 

Yongsun blushed under the praise and smiled shyly at the two. Sohyun hopped on the bed and pushed Wheein off. 

“Wheein needs a dress, eomma.” She said simply. 

“Does she?” Yongsun placed her hands on her hips as she eyed her friend up and down. 

The small omega shook her head. “I’ll just wear this.” She shrugged as she pointed down at herself. “Besides nothing of yours will fit me. My boobs aren’t big enough and I’m too short.” 

“Maybe we could find something more appropriate in Sohyun’s closet?” She winked at her friend and then full on laughed at the look of horror Wheein flashed at her. 

“I’m not that small!” She yelled as Yongsun began retreating from her bedroom. 

The omega quickly and quietly made her way back into the bathroom, opened up the small medicine cabinet and took out a container. Opening it up, she popped one pill into her mouth and filled a cup with tap water before gulping it down. She grimaced as she felt it slide down her throat. 

“I hope one day I can stop taking you.” She glared at the pills. 

_______________

Byul emerged from her apartment a few seconds after Hyejin and made sure everything was off and locked before leaving. She turned her head at the sound of Yongsun’s door closing and her jaw dropped at the sight of the omega. 

She looked amazing. No, better than amazing. She looks spectacular, radiant, incandescent. Her blonde hair was braided and draped over one shoulder, her black dress complemented every curve of the omega’s body and her shoes made her two inches taller than the alpha. 

Hyejin nudged her hard to try and knock her out of her daze. It didn’t work. Byul couldn’t take her eyes off Yongsun. She was like a work of art and by the smug looks Yongsun was giving Byul, she knew it too. 

“Snap out of it.” Hyejin muttered into Byul’s ear. 

The alpha shook her head just as Sohyun jumped up at her. Byul lifted the seven year old into her arms and Sohyun gave her a tight hug. 

“Do you like my dress?” She asked the alpha. 

Byul put her down and told her to do a little spin and Sohyun did so whilst giggling. Her dress span round fast and the child almost tripped over her own momentum, but luckily she caught herself before she went tumbling down. 

“Beautiful.” Byul answered causing the child to blush slightly. 

Yongsun confidently walked over to them with Wheein just behind her. She smiled at the alpha and waited until Byul’s attention was elsewhere before she allowed herself to check the alpha out properly. 

Byul wore a simple two piece black suit and tie with black and white Nike high-top sneakers. It’s a look that shouldn’t work, but strangely it does. Her shoulder length black hair was as straight as it was before and when she pushed it back with her hand, Yongsun struggled to breathe. 

“How are we all getting there?” Hyejin asked. 

“My car.” Byul grunted as she lead them to the elevator. 

Yongsun looked confused for a second. “But your car isn’t big enough.”

Byul winked at the omega causing her to blush slightly and held up a set of car keys. “I have four cars. We’re taking the big car.” 

Yongsun could hear Wheein exclaim, “Four cars!” quietly behind her and had to stop herself from laughing at her astonished friend. She held out her hand for Sohyun to take and walked them both to the elevator. 

The car ride was a lot more fun than any of them would have thought. Byul played some of Sohyun’s favourite songs on the cars audio system, Wheein sang along to each and every lyric with Sohyun, Hyejin clapped along and laughed at them and Yongsun kept sneaking peaks over at a smug looking Byul. 

The drive took nearly an hour, but once they were inside, it was worth every second. The outside was a bit of a mess. A shipping container in the middle of nowhere. But once you get down the stairs and into the actual restaurant, it’s mind blowing. 

Both Yongsun and Wheein looked around in complete amazement. Sohyun gripped onto her eomma’s hand tighter as a waitress led them deeper within the restaurant. She guided them to a table near the back of the place and gave them all menus. 

“This is nice.” Yongsun said. 

A waiter came up to them, took their drinks orders and scarpered off. Yongsun looked over to the drinks menu and almost had a heart attack at the prices. She turned to Byul and was about to point out how expensive the drinks were, when she stopped herself at the sight of her. 

Sat there looking like a goddess herself, Byul reached across the table and pulled two breadsticks towards her. She got the attention of Sohyun who was sat on the opposite end to Yongsun, and placed both breadsticks under her top lip. 

Sohyun giggled behind her hands as Byul raised her arms and made silly faces at her. Yongsun considered swapping seats so she could sit next to Wheein and have a proper adult conversation but by the looks her friend and Hyejin were giving one another, she’s sure she’d just be ignored. 

Yongsun looked back at her daughter and then at the clown next to her. She absolutely adored how much her daughter liked Byul. Sohyun’s never liked anyone this quickly. Byul has unintentionally gained a friend for life in the form of Sohyun and all Yongsun can hope for is that Byul realises how much her daughter really admires her. 

Yanking the breadstick out of the alpha’s mouth, Yongsun takes a bite out of it. Sohyun moaned at her eomma for ruining their fun, but Byul’s eyes displayed something else. Yongsun’s sure she heard the alpha growl right after she bit into the breadstick. 

Their meal was a quiet one. All five of them were too busy appreciating the taste and texture of the foods to talk. Byul’s sure that Yongsun’s homemade food tastes better. Yongsun’s sure she’s never eaten anything as tasty as this. Sohyun got more food on the table than she did in her mouth, but she loved it all the same. 

Wheein and Hyejin were in their own little world as Hyejin almost fed the little omega during the entire meal. Byul grinned at her friend. Life was hard for Hyejin, but she always made the best out of it. 

Yongsun noticed her staring at her friend and cleared her throat. “So, how did you and Hyejin meet?”

“We were on this reality show together,” Byul smiled at the memories, “‘We Got Mated.’ It was actually a lot of fun and we kept in contact afterwards.” 

“Have you two ever...” She trailed off and blushed slightly at her own question. 

“No.” Byul shook her head. “We don’t find each other attractive in that sense. I love her, but more like a younger sister.” 

Yongsun nodded and continued to eat the food in front of her. She can’t quite explain why, but her mind is somewhat at ease knowing that little tidbit of information. She felt a lot more at ease somehow. 

Desert was gone quick. All Yongsun had to do was blink at it was over. Byul paid their bill and left a generous tip for the waiters and waitresses that waited hand and foot on their table. Everyone wanted to wait on Moonbyul’s table. Her tips were bigger than anyone else’s and she was always a wonderful customer. 

Byul dropped Hyejin and Wheein off at their separate apartments before heading back to their own apartment block. The time on Byul’s dashboard read out 5:27pm. There was still plenty of the day left and the alpha didn’t feel like going home yet. 

Nudging Yongsun with her elbow, she asked, “Wanna go to an arcade?” 

Sohyun’s cat like hearing was on red alert as she yelled, “Yes! Yes! Please eomma!” 

Rolling her eyes at her over excited daughter, Yongsun nodded at Byul. 

The arcade was huge and packed out. Byul had to wear a cap, a face mask and sunglasses just to escape from being recognised. Luckily the air around Seoul was thick with dust today so her look wasn’t out of the ordinary. 

Byul bought way too many tokens at the kiosk, but knew that with the help of Sohyun, they’d all be used and possibly going back for more. They played nearly every shooting game, every race car game and even a dancing game (which Yongsun won and set a new high score on). 

Sohyun, Byul noticed, had many talents. She could draw like a professional artist, she could throw a ball with a better accuracy than Patrick Mahomes, she could think on her feet quickly and she could melt the heart of any alpha that came into contact with her. But one talent that Byul’s just discovered, is Sohyun’s ability to win prices in the claw machines. 

It took twelve tries for Byul to try and win a teddy. One for Sohyun. They both handed their teddy’s to Yongsun and ran away to the ski ball machines. 

They finally spent the last of their tokens and ended up with a ridiculous amount of tickets. They brought them over to the prize kiosk and the beta man behind it shoved the tickets into a counting machine. 

With a bag full of random goodies, they made their way back to Byul’s car and drove off. They made a quick stop at a local ice cream parlour and silently ate their cones inside Byul’s car. Yongsun had to hold the alpha’s cone as she drove and kept complaining whenever it would melt and leak down her arm. She ended up feeding it to Byul as the alpha drove. 

Sohyun was fast asleep in the back seat by the time they finally reached their apartment block. Yongsun took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of her daughter. Just as she was about to wake Sohyun up, Byul tapped her on the shoulder. 

“I’ll carry her.” The alpha smiled. 

Yongsun moved out of the way and watched as Byul carried Sohyun bridal style out from the car and towards the elevator. Yongsun closed the car door and heard it click as it locked. She couldn’t help the warm fuzzy feeling she felt in her heart as she watched Byul with her daughter. 

The omega pressed the button to their floor and a comfortable silence fell on them. The elevator dinged when the doors opened signalling for them to vacate. Yongsun quietly opened her apartment door and kicked off her heels whilst trying to gently pull off Sohyun’s own shoes. Byul took hers off and followed Yongsun down the hall and into the child’s room. 

The blonde pulled back the small curtains on Sohyun’s bed and Byul placed her down gently. Yongsun will have to wake her in an hour or so just to properly get her ready for bed, but she didn’t want to do it just yet. 

Walking back to the front door, Byul picked up her shoes and tucked them under her arm. She opened Yongsun’s door wide and turned back to the smiling omega. 

“Today was fun.” Byul shyly grinned. 

“It was.” Yongsun nodded. 

“Can I ask you something?” Byul felt nervous. She’s never been this nervous around anyone before, but for some reason, this omega brings it out in her. 

The blonde nodded. “Of course.”

“If I was to ask you on a real date, what would you say?” Her hands were sweaty, her back itched and she couldn’t bring herself to look up at the omega. She’s never asked an omega out on a date before. Not even in high school. She’s always been too busy for it. But there was something about Yongsun that made her want to try. 

“I’d say if you wanted to date me then there are things you must consider.” Yongsun pushed the alpha lightly so they were both standing in the hall and away from a possible snooping child. “Sohyun will always be my main priority. So if you date me, you date her too.” 

Byul tried to infuse a little humour on their serious conversation. “I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.” 

The omega scoffed and pushed Byul with a little more force. “You know what I mean! You have to do everything and plan everything with her in mind.”

“I adore Sohyun.” Byul stepped closer to the blonde. “I think she’s so cool and she likes everything that I like.”

“She adores you too.” Without the high heels, Yongsun was slightly shorter than Byul. “Another thing you have to consider is that I’m a single omega mother. There’s a certain stigma attached to me. Can you really look past that?” 

The alpha nodded quickly and with no hesitation whatsoever. “Yes.”

“One last thing.” Yongsun’s eyes danced between Byul’s as she spoke. “I haven’t been in a relationship since before Sohyun was born. So if we were to date, it would have to be slow. I don’t want to rush into anything too quickly again and end up pregnant and alone again.” 

“I understand.” Byul smiled sweetly. “I just want to take you out. Do something nice and maybe see where it goes. We don’t have to rush into anything and we don’t have to label it as anything except two friends going out.” 

“And we can’t tell Sohyun.” Yongsun added. “Not until I’m ready to tell her.”

Byul nodded and held out her hand for the omega to take. Yongsun eyed it suspiciously before taking it. The alpha rubbed her thumb along the back of the omega’s knuckles and grinned brightly. 

“How about next Saturday?” She asked hopefully. 

Yongsun shook her head. “I can’t. My heat should start on Thursday and I’ll be in one of those sterile homes. But how about the Saturday after?” 

“You’re going into one of those homes?” Byul asked with slight disgust written on her face. She’s heard about those homes from Hyejin and all she could picture was that Asylum from American Horror Story. 

The omega nodded. “Sohyun’s staying with my sister. I can’t stay here, I’d die from dehydration.”

“I’ll look after you.” Byul said without thinking. She stammered for a few seconds as Yongsun eyed her suspiciously. “What I mean is, if you want to stay at home, I could come by every so often and drop off water and food. Unless you want to stay in those sterile homes of course.” 

Yongsun looked her up and down before laughing at the panicked look on the alpha’s face. “Maybe.” She shrugged. “I’ll let you know.”

Byul breathed a small sigh of relief. “So, two weeks today?”

“It’s an actual date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments and the upvotes coming! Haha. I like this fic. It's cute and I have a lot of plans for it. Hope you're enjoying it! Don’t be afraid to engage with it however you like! 
> 
> Until next time!


	8. Slap Me

“So, wait,” Yonghee sat down on her younger sisters couch with a confused look on her face and a bowl of popcorn in her hands, “You’re now staying at home during your heat?”

Yongsun hummed in affirmative from inside her kitchen and grabbed a jug of juice, some empty glasses and a few cans of Coca-Cola. As soon as she turned around she saw her sister’s confused look and couldn’t help but giggle softly at her. 

Her choice to stay at home wasn’t as easy as one would have expected. She didn’t know Byul that well. What if Byul was one of those alpha’s that took advantage of a omega during their heat? What if Byul forgot about her? What if she found another omega to fu-

Yongsun shook her head. Byul seems nice. Sure she has a reputation for being an omega killer, but what alpha idol doesn’t? Byul seemed to genuinely like her and Yongsun hasn’t had someone like her whilst knowing she has a child ever since she became a eomma.

*

_“So, you’re completely okay with being around me during my heat?” Yongsun asked._

_ She invited the alpha out for coffee in a nearby cafe. Byul told her to wait for her so she could pay for their bill, but Yongsun beat her to it. She never did like people buying her things. She was always worried that there’d be an alterer motive behind the act of kindness. So she sat there with two latte’s and two blueberry muffins just as an incognito Moonbyul entered the small cafe.  _

_ “Yes.” Byul smiled as she took a small swig of her hot coffee.  _

_ “Have you ever looked after an omega during their heat before?” Yongsun didn’t want to sound skeptical of Byul’s carer skills, but looking after an omega during one of their heats was a huge responsibility. Not only does Byul have to make sure the omega is eating and drinking regularly, but she also has to make sure the omega washes, that the bedsheets are cleaned and she has to do all that plus ignore her own alpha instincts to mate with her. It could be too much.  _

_ Byul scrunched up her face in contemplation before sighing. “I’ve never actually been around an omega during their heat. Heats just seem so intimate and loving that I’ve always rejected any chance at being a part of one. I do trust myself enough to take care of you. I want you to trust me too.”  _

_ Yongsun couldn’t explain it, but when she looked into the kind eyes of the alpha sitting across from her, she trusted her. People would call her a fool for trusting so easily, especially after becoming an eomma at such a young age, they’d have said she should have learned from Sohyun to never trust an alpha at first glance. But Byul was different. Her eyes were kind, her smile was warm, there was no mystery around her like him. She was wonderful, kind, thoughtful and selfless. He was a narcissist, a little rich boy that abused various drugs and relied on his eomma’s wealth to bail him out of every situation.  _

_ The omega shook the thoughts from her head and smiled at the anxious looking expression on Byul’s face.  _

_ “Okay.” _

*

  
“I can’t believe that you, a non-Moonbyul fan, is actually going on a date with her.” Yonghee groaned into her handful of popcorn. “Whereas I, an avid Moonbyul fan, is staying here watching whatever’s on Disney Plus with your child.” 

Yongsun shrugged her shoulders and plopped down next to her sister on her grey couch. “You sure you’re okay with looking after her?”

“Of course! She is my niece after all.” The older omega grinned as she tossed a few pieces of popcorn at her younger sister. “Anyway, I’ll happily babysit Sohyun whenever and wherever until she turns nineteen if it means you finally getting a mate.” 

The younger girl scoffed and tossed the popcorn back. “It’s one date. Lets not get ahead of ourselves.” 

Yonghee lunged forward and grabbed the tv remote from the coffee table before rolling her eyes at her sister. She scoured Netflix until she saw a familiar face pop up. 

“Considering you’ve never seen a Moonbyul movie before, why not start with one of the best?” The older omega grinned as Yongsun read the synopsis. 

“Sure.” Yongsun waved her hand towards her sister and poured herself a glass of juice. 

The movie was spectacular. Byul’s acting was immaculate. She was a mafia leader, and a cruel and ruthless one at that. The Korean authorities were clamping down on mafia crimes and it drove Byul’s character insane. She abused drugs, alcohol and omega’s. In the end she was shot down by someone she considered her best friend but who was really an undercover cop. The final few minutes before she was shot was some of the best and most intense acting Yongsun had ever seen and it even brought the omega to tears. 

She definitely could have done without her sisters running commentary though. Especially during the sex scenes. 

“God, imagine if she takes you like that.” Yonghee whispered. 

Byul’s character had some small omega woman lying flat on her stomach with the alpha’s hands holding her down roughly as she fucked this poor omega. Apparently in the film these two particular characters were mated. Byul’s character cheated on her mate carelessly, in fact this was one of the only sex scenes that featured the other omega girl. 

“Stop getting ahead of yourself!” Yongsun harshly whispered back. 

The film ended and Yongsun had to react quickly to brush off the tears she shed for the death of the character before her sister saw them. It was strange seeing another side to Byul, even if it was fake. She had always known the alpha as sweet and kind. She couldn’t even image her to be like her character. She hopes she’ll never see that side of the alpha. 

Yonghee put on a different film, this time one that didn’t feature Moonbyul. A family comedy classic. One she used to watch with her parents before her eomma kicked her out of the family home. She snuggled up closely with her sister and within an hour or two, they both fell asleep on the couch. 

_____________

Byul bought so many cases of water for her neighbours bedroom to keep her adequately hydrated throughout the next few days. She researched for hours on what to get omega’s to help them with their heat. Some websites were helpful, some were not. 

She scoffed at some of the advice on there. “The best way to help an omega during her heat is to get them an alpha to spend it with.” She mocked the latest advice from some American doctor. 

The text she received a few hours ago from the omega in question put her anxiety on edge. 

‘In a few hours, it’ll start.’ 

Luckily she had installed scent blockers everywhere in Yongsun’s home. She may have even installed too many. She didn’t want any wandering alpha’s to even catch the tiniest of whiffs of Yongsun’s heat. Imagine the headlines as Byul gets arrested for ripping some asshole alpha’s head off who tried to breakdown Yongsun’s door during her heat. 

Byul shook her head and looked over to the meal plan she devised with her nutritionalist sister. The middle Moon child, Seulgi, was the perfect person to ask about how to help an omega’s dietary requirements during their heat. She asked no questions, she just sent over a perfect schedule, one that she uses for the Korean Basketball Association athletes that she works with. 

Some recipes were slightly above her culinary skills, but she surprised herself by how good she was at cooking. She had so many meals in her fridge just waiting to be heated up and fed to the omega. She even wondered if she should keep some for herself. 

Her alarm rang off at 7:00am and she realised that she spent the whole night awake on her computer. She jumped up and began preparing a small breakfast for Yongsun and a nice cup of soothing tea. 

Yongsun had given her the code for her apartment so it was easy enough getting inside. Manoeuvring the tray around the door should have been the hardest part of dropping off some food. But the hardest part was breathing inside the omega’s apartment. 

Byul had never been around an omega during their heat, which meant that she had never smelled an omega in heat. The aroma was so intense and so arousing that Byul felt herself being pulled by the scent. Her eyes dilated as a familiar hardness set in. Unconsciously, her legs took her towards the omega’s bedroom. She rested her head against the door and breathed in the scent that was coming from inside the room. 

“Byul.” The omega moaned. “Help me.” 

The alpha knew that Yongsun wasn’t in her right mind. She could probably smell Byul’s alpha scent from a mile away. Byul raised a fist and fought against her instincts that were screaming at her to break down the door and rut away into this omega. 

Instead she took a shaky breath and slowly placed the tray down on the floor. She knocked a few times and scrambled into the living room with a hand over her nose in an attempt to block out the scents coming from Yongsun. 

She heard the omega’s bedroom door open and heard the tray being pulled across the hardwood floor and into the omega’s bedroom. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the door slam shut weakly and a lock being put into place. 

Byul carefully tiptoed back out of the apartment and all but ran into her own. She could still smell the scent of Yongsun on her and immediately began stripping her clothes off and shoving them into her washing machine. She stepped into her shower and turned the water on as cold as it could get before attempting to scrub her skin clean of Yongsun’s wonderful, magical, mind blowing scent. 

“This is going to be harder than I thought.” Byul groaned. 

______________

“Hyejin, it’s me.” Byul was going crazy. She could hear Yongsun’s moans through her apartment walls and she was starting to smell her too. She was worried that the scent blockers weren’t working, and continuously asked alpha’s to quickly come by her apartment and check. None of them could smell Yongsun and it did nothing to ease Byul’s mind. 

A few days had passed since the omega’s heat started. Or maybe it was a few hours. Byul had no concept of time anymore. Just a melting brain and a constant semi. She couldn’t take much more of this torture. 

“What’s up?” Hyejin asked on the other end of the phone call. 

Hyejin was her best friend and the only person she’d trust outside of family. She’s known the younger girl for years and shared so many secrets that there was literally nothing about one of them that the other one didn’t already know. 

“I need you to come to my apartment and slap me.” Byul half joked. 

The line went dead and Byul wondered if the young omega was driving. She groaned as she hunched over her dining room table. Yongsun’s scent got stronger and stronger with each passing day and it was killing her alpha neighbour. 

Byul told her agent that she was too sick to film anything and luckily for her he believed her. She couldn’t exactly turn up to set with an erection she couldn’t get rid of because of her hot omega neighbour. She hated the effect Yongsun was having on her. It made her feel vulnerable and slightly scared. 

A knock came at her door and roused her out of her thoughts. Standing up, she adjusted her pants to try and hide her semi erect cock and ended up walking with a slight limp. 

Hyejin’s bright face greeted her as she opened the door and the omega barged in - not before removing her shoes, of course. She turned to the alpha and raised her left hand. 

“I wore both gloves over my hand just to keep it warm for when I slap the shit out of you.” Hyejin removed both gloves and flexed her hand slightly. 

Byul groaned again and closed her eyes. She twisted her face to give Hyejin proper access but the omega just chuckled at her friend and pushed her slightly. 

“I’m joking!” The omega laughed. “Why am I slapping you?”

“Hyejin I’m in a cloud of Yongsun right now,” the alpha groaned again and sat back down at her table, “All I can smell is her. All I can think about is her. All I want to do is fuck her and it’s scaring me.” 

The omega sympathised with Byul and sat down opposite the alpha. She held out her hands and gently took ahold of Byul’s shaking ones. She had never seen the alpha in such a state before. She had seen her blackout drunk, crying hysterically, the happiest she’s ever been and the saddest. But never this pathetic. 

Hyejin retracted her left hand and smacked Byul’s cheek as hard as she could without damaging the skin. The alpha’s head snapped to the side and she blinked a few times in shock. Slowly turning her head to face the omega, Byul sighed. 

“Didn’t work.” She looked so sad and so pathetic that Hyejin wanted to slap her again. “Thanks though.” 

“Byul, stop feeling sorry for yourself.” Hyejin rolled her eyes. “You need to snap out of whatever funk you’re in and do what you promised to do.”

The alpha nodded weakly. She had not failed Yongsun in the slightest. The omega was constantly fed and there was enough water in her room to last her during the apocalypse. All she did was feed the omega and then come home and sulk like a child that was told she couldn’t have something she wanted. 

“You’re right.” Byul mumbled. 

“What was that?” Hyejin cupped her ears. 

“I said you’re right.”

“And one last time for the camera.” Hyejin held up her phone. “Say something nice about me too.” 

Byul scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. “My dearest Hyejin, you are right and also looking very beautiful today.” 

The omega gagged as she put her phone away. Turning back to the alpha, she asked, “Have you ran her a bath yet?” 

“Shit, no.” Byul’s eyes widened. 

“God you’re an idiot.” Hyejin stood up. “You’re never looking after me during a heat. Just throw me to the wolves and let them look after me.” 

“Where are you going?”

“To run that poor omega a bath!” 

Byul followed the omega out into the corridor and punched in the code for Yongsun’s apartment. They both pushed and pulled one another as they entered the bathroom and set to work making the perfect bath for Yongsun. 

The alpha read everything she could about bathing during heats in preparation and Hyejin sat atop the closed lid of the toilet just watching her friend run around the small bathroom like a headless chicken. Salts, bath foam and perfumed bath dust was thrown into the water. It smelled like heaven to Hyejin and she considered taking the bath herself and then refilling it up for Yongsun later. 

Byul left the bathroom and lightly tapped on Yongsun’s bedroom door. The scent emitting from the omega’s room was slightly less intense than what it had been a few days ago, but Byul still needed to place a hand over her nose to block the scent from entering her nostrils. 

“Yongsun,” She soothingly said, “I’ve done you a bath. I’ll wait in the living room and once you’re out I’ll change your sheets.” 

She walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. Hyejin quickly made her way out to her friend and couldn’t help the groan that escaped her own lips at the scent of Yongsun’s heat. 

“Told you.” Byul smugly remarked. “Hard to resist, right?” 

“It’s tempting.” Hyejin shrugged. “But not tempting enough to effect me as badly as it’s effecting you.” 

The sound of Yongsun’s bedroom door opening filled the room and once again, Byul was on the edge. Her leg shook as she bounced it up and down to help relieve some kind of tension. As soon as the bathroom door was closed and firmly locked, Byul breathed a sigh of relief. 

They both set about changing the omega’s bed sheets and throwing the dirty ones into the wash. Yongsun had so many different duvet covers to choose from, some just plain colours, some flowery and some anime characters. Byul held up a Sailor Moon set and grinned at Hyejin who firmly declined the sheets and opted for a flowery set instead. 

“She’s an adult going though her heat.” Hyejin rolled her eyes at her friend. “Not a child on their first day of school.” 

Byul pouted as she put the sheets back and helped Hyejin with Yongsun’s bed. The smell of the room was enough to make the alpha go dizzy. But the trust Yongsun had for her made her stay on track. She really liked the omega and genuinely wanted to care for her in any way possible. She wanted to show that she was trustworthy, that she could be reliable and respectable. She hopes that she’s doing a good enough job to prove all of that. 

They left the apartment once Yongsun was back inside her room with another meal and another cup of strong tea. Byul couldn’t resist the urge to hug her best friend for helping her. She watched as Hyejin walked towards the elevator and disappeared behind it’s doors. 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

_______________

Once again Byul found herself in Yongsun’s apartment waiting for the omega to take her food tray so she could leave and have a freezing cold shower. But instead of dragging the tray inside her room, the omega stepped out and shyly walked into the living room. 

Byul was frozen as she looked over at Yongsun. Her hair was in a messy bun, her shirt was large enough to almost come to her knees and even though she couldn’t see them, she hoped Yongsun was wearing some sort of shorts on her legs. 

“My heat’s over.” Her eyes were fixed on the floor as she mumbled. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. 

“That’s good, right?” Byul tried for her voice to come out as soothingly as possible but due to their current predicament, it came out rather strained. 

Yongsun nodded weakly. “Can I ask a favour from you?” 

“Of course.” 

“Can you stay? Just for a few hours.” Her voice was so small that Byul had to strain her hearing just to hear her. 

“Stay where?” The alpha asked as she slowly stood up. 

“With me. I’m just feeling a little fragile and lonely and I just need you to hold me until I fall asleep.” 

The pure rawness that was emitting from Yongsun’s voice made Byul’s heart melt. She nodded at the omega and followed her into her bedroom. Before she got chance to close the door, Yongsun turned back to her. 

“Would you get something from the bathroom for me? There are some prescription pills with my name on, will you get them for me?”

Byul nodded her head and went off in search for what Yongsun needed. She opened a few cabinets in the bathroom before she came across the ones Yongsun wanted. 

“Venlafaxine?” Byul’s eyebrows knitted together as she struggled to read the label. She had no idea what these pills were for, but they worried the alpha. 

She held them securely in her hand as she walked back into Yongsun’s room. The omega was sat up in bed with a sad expression on her face. Byul held the pills out towards her and she smiled slightly at the alpha before popping on into her mouth and swallowed it using water from a nearby water bottle. 

“What are they for?” Byul asked as she sat with her back against the headboard next to the omega. 

Yongsun let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She’s hidden her secret away from everyone in her life, including her sister and Wheein. Tears made tracks down her cheeks as she turned to look into the soothing eyes of her neighbour. 

“When Sohyun was born I suffered really bad from postnatal depression.” She let out a shaky breath. “My eomma kicked me out of the house and I only had my sister to look after me whilst I looked after Sohyun. I was only supposed to take the pills for a year or two but I couldn’t stop taking them. Every time I did I’d just get depressed again and Sohyun would suffer.” 

A sob wracked it’s way through the omega’s body and she brought her hands up to wipe away the tears that poured down her cheeks. Byul reached out and held one of Yongsun’s hands in hers. 

“There’s just so many things wrong with me.” She cried. “I shouldn’t have accepted your date invitation. You deserve someone better than me.”

“That’s not-“

“Oh, Byul, you deserve someone that doesn’t have as much baggage as I do. You deserve someone that doesn’t have to use drugs to alter their mood. You deserve someone better than a broken shell of an omega like me.” 

Byul pulled Yongsun towards her and wrapped her arms around the omega’s shoulders. 

“Thank you for telling me.” She whispered into Yongsun’s strawberry smelling hair. “But it doesn’t change anything.” 

The omega looked up to the alpha with wide eyes. “What?”

“I still want to take you out on a date.” Byul grinned. “I still want to get to know you more. I don’t see you any differently. Actually, that’s a lie, if anything in my eyes you’re so much stronger than what I thought you were. The fact that you’re battling depression and raising an awesome child is so admirable. I don’t think I could ever be as strong as you. I think it’s me who isn’t deserving of you.”

Yongsun sniffed audibly and looked at Byul with a confused expression on her face. The alpha sank down into a lying position on the bed and motioned for Yongsun to rest her head on her chest. 

“You’re an amazing eomma. Sohyun is so lucky to have you.” Byul whispered. “All I want to do is prove to you that I’m good enough for you, not the other way around.” 

“Why are you so nice to me?” Yongsun’s eyes were becoming too heavy to keep open. 

“Because you’re amazing.” The alpha simply said. “And I really like you.” 

“I really like you to.” The omega admitted seconds before her eyes closed completely and she began snoring lightly. 

Byul lightly kissed the top of her head and nuzzled softly into her hair. “I’ll prove I’m worthy of you.” She whispered. “I promise.”

_________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How sweet is Byul?
> 
> For all those who like this fic, it'll be updated on a Tuesday and a Friday to coincide with the other fic's I have going on! 
> 
> Comments, upvotes, tear stained tissues always welcomed! Have a great weekend guys and stay safe!


	9. Fireworks

Byul was nervous. So very nervous. She had never been on a real date before with anyone. Sure she had fake ones with Hyejin for that ‘reality’ show a few years back, but other than that she had no real dating experience. Everything she was about to do was new to her, but luckily for her it was new to Yongsun too. 

She was dressed in arguably her favourite Thom Browne suit with her black hair parted over each shoulder. Her shoes were by the door just waiting for her to gather her courage and leave. 

After taking one last look in her bathroom mirror, Byul took a deep breath and finally left her apartment. The small twenty second walk to Yongsun’s apartment seemed to last forever. Her thoughts were filled with images of Hyejin yelling at her to not fuck up. 

Instead of knocking on Yongsun’s door, she opted instead to text the omega and announce that she was outside. It was Yongsun’s idea. Rather than alerting Sohyun to Byul’s presence and having to explain why they were going out together, they decided to keep it discreet. Plus Yongsun’s sister is over and apparently she’s extremely nosey. 

Byul leaned back against the corridor wall. She planned, what she hopes would be, the perfect date. She had spent nearly two weeks planning it and organising it and hoped to god that everything turned out right. 

The door opened whilst Byul was still stuck in her thoughts. A hand waved across her face and startled the alpha into jumping up and almost dropping the phone in her hands. The hand belonged to a smiling omega that looked so much like Yongsun that if it wasn’t for the fact that her hair was black and Yongsun’s was blonde, Byul would have extended her arm for her to take. 

“Moonbyul.” The woman gushed. “Yongsun will be ready soon, would you like to come in for a glass of wine?”

Byul’s nerves were getting the best of her and making her hands shake like crazy. She shook her head politely at the offer. “Yongsun said that I can’t go in.” 

The omega rolled her eyes. “Yongsun doesn’t want you to go in because she doesn’t want you to meet me. Apparently I’m embarrassing and slightly intense.” 

“Oh really?” Byul anxiously smiled. “I couldn’t imagine that.”

“Exactly!” She threw her arms in the air in exasperation and made Byul flinch. “I’m Yonghee by the way, the more attractive sister.” 

Before Byul could comment, Yongsun came flying out of her apartment and looked as though she was about to restrain her sister. The glare the younger omega sent towards Yonghee would have been enough to send a chill down anyone’s spine. Yonghee just shrugged, winked at Byul and threw an offhand comment at Yongsun. 

“I hope you’ve packed enough condoms.”

The alpha and omega in the hallway blushed violently in embarrassment. Byul felt like she was a teenager again getting embarrassed over anything sex related and Yongsun was just embarrassed over her sister being an annoying goof. 

Byul took her time to properly take in Yongsun’s appearance. She wore a black off the shoulder number with a small faux fur cardigan covering her shoulders. Her high heels made her an inch taller than Byul who was even rocking some high heels of her own. Her blonde hair was in curls and draped over her left shoulder. 

In short, Yongsun looked hot. 

“So,” Byul started when the awkwardness between them became unbearable, “Shall we go?” 

Yongsun, cheeks still flushed, nodded shyly at the alpha and walked side by side towards their elevator. The omega had not been on a real date for years. Whenever it looked like someone was going to ask her, she made it very clear that she had a child and they always backed off. She was too old and too smart to be messed around by alpha’s or beta’s. 

The elevator doors opened and Yongsun was shocked when she realised they were on the roof of their apartment building instead of in the parking lot. Byul’s smug face was overshadowed by a spectacular view of Seoul. She was that in awe that she didn’t notice Byul taking her hand and directing them to a large glass greenhouse. 

“Byul, this is amazing.” Yongsun gushed. “I thought the roof was off limits to residents.” 

“It was,” Byul nodded, “But the owner of the building is a friend of mine and he gave me the keys for today.” 

The alpha unlocked the greenhouse and smiled as Yongsun walked past her and into the warm air inside. The greenhouse was decked out in various heaters just to keep the omega warm considering the fact that its autumn in Korea. 

Byul had spent the entire week decorating the greenhouse. In between looking after the omega during her heat, of course. There were fairy lights all around illuminating the glass house, there was a table and two chairs just a few paces into the entrance with a hot plate full of various foods and towards the back there was a projector and screen with beanbags, snacks and various drinks. 

“I figured for a first date we could come here.” Byul sheepishly explained. “I wanted the upmost privacy and unfortunately if we would have gone out, we wouldn’t have gotten any privacy whatsoever.”

“It’s perfect.” Yongsun whispered softly. She too was scared about someone invading their privacy. All it took was for one person to spot the famous Moonbyul and their date would be exposed. 

Byul blushed slightly before pulling out a seat for Yongsun at the small table. When the omega was sat down and comfortable, Byul held out a small drinks menu causing Yongsun to giggle at her. 

“What would you like to drink at casa del Moonbyul?” 

“Casa means house.” The omega said as she took the laminated piece of paper. 

Byul nodded. “I know, that’ll be my restaurant name though. Casa del Moonbyul, it has a ring to it.” 

“It does.” Yongsun agreed. “Let’s just hope the food lives up to the name.”

Yongsun decided on a glass of vintage red wine and smiled happily as Byul filled up her glass. The omega wasn’t used to drinking any more than a glass of wine every so often and knew how to make one glass last the whole night. She didn’t want to ruin their date by being anything more than a little bit merry. 

Byul moved the hot plate closer to their table and took the lids off the metal containers. Yongsun inhaled the heavenly fumes that were released when Byul removed the lids. The alpha couldn’t resist the smug smile that graced her lips when she spotted the omega closing her eyes with her face etched in glee. 

“So how did you get the keys to this place?” Yongsun asked as she began to dig in to the food. 

“It’s actually a sweet and sad story.” Byul replied. 

“How sad?”

“On a scale of one to ten? Eleven.”

Yongsun’s smile disappeared. Byul reached across and used her hand to rub comforting circles over the omega’s knuckles. 

“The roof used to be open access for residents years ago,” The alpha explained, “But three years ago the owners wife was diagnosed with an illness and was unable to leave the building. She always loved going to the park in the summer and sitting on a bench besides the flowers. So her partner had written to all of us explaining why the roof was no longer available and we all understood. He made her this greenhouse so that she could tend to flowers all year round.” 

“That’s sweet.” 

Byul nodded. “Yeah. But she died last year and the owner hasn’t been up here since. He used to come by my apartment with her and congratulate me on my music winning awards or my movies being recognised. They were one of the reasons why I haven’t moved out. I saw him a few weeks ago and asked him about this place and he said I can have it if I want it. He said it’s too painful for him to come up here anymore.” 

“That’s so sad.” Yongsun said. 

“Yeah. I check on him every so often to make sure he’s okay and eating properly.” The alpha sighed. “But those two were inseparable. I can’t imagine what he’s gone through.” 

A strange silence fell upon them. It wasn’t awkward but it wasn’t comfortable either. Instead they chose to continue eating until Byul broke the silence with a question she’s been dying to ask. 

“So, tell me about you.” She said as she cradled her head in her hands. 

Yongsun eyed her strangely. “What would you like to know?” 

“Everything.” 

Rolling her eyes, the omega laughed. “Anything specific?” 

“How old were you when you had Sohyun?” 

“Twenty-one.” Yongsun said simply. “Just after my twenty first birthday, I went through my heat and the birth control pills didn’t work.” 

“They didn’t work? I thought they were like ninety nine point nine percent effective?”

“Yep.” Yongsun nodded. “And Sohyun is the zero point one percent chance that it’s not.” 

Yongsun chuckled warmly and shook her head. Of course it was her luck that she would be within the minority of a tenth of a percent. She doesn’t regret anything though. She absolutely loved her daughter and if she could go back in time and change things, she wouldn’t. 

“The alpha I was with at the time guilt tripped me into letting him join me on my heat.” The omega sighed. “I didn’t really want to but he made me feel so guilty and he kept accusing me of not loving him enough to spend my heat together that I just gave in and let him join me.” 

“That’s awful.” Byul looked outraged. “No alpha should ever make you feel like that. An omega’s heat is special and intimate. No alpha has the right to manipulate you into allowing them to join you.” 

Yongsun shrugged. “It’s done now and I’ve got a wonderful little girl from it. It’s ruined my relationship with my own eomma though. Once she found out that I was pregnant she packed my bags and left them on our lawn. My relationship with my appa, however, has strengthened so much over the past eight years.” 

The omega smiled fondly as memories of her appa and Sohyun came flooding back to her. He stuck by her when her eomma wouldn’t. He drove her to midwife appointments and he held her hand as she gave birth to her daughter. Her appa was a wonderful man and she was proud to call him her abeoji. 

“He does sound like a wonderful man.” Byul smiled fondly. Yongsun didn’t realise that she said any of that out loud. She blushed slightly and filled her mouth with more food. 

Yongsun’s cheeks were full as she spoke, “What about you?”

“There’s not much about me that you can’t read online.” Byul laughed. 

The omega rolled her eyes and sat up straighter. “I don’t want Moonbyul, I want you. Tell me about yourself.” 

Byul cleared her throat. “Well, here’s something you won’t be able to read online. I didn’t want to be an idol or a movie star when I was growing up. I wanted to be a police officer. But as I got older I realised that all I really wanted was to be rich.” 

Yongsun snorted causing the alpha to shyly grin at her. She wasn’t lying. Her desire to have enough income to last her four lifetimes overcame her passion of being in the police force. She didn’t regret a single thing either. 

“I know it sounds vulgar, but I’ve always wanted to have enough money that I don’t have to worry about how much things cost.” Byul’s grin grew wider as she spoke, “And I want to be able to provide properly for my family. I didn’t want to struggle with money and now I don’t.” 

“When did you become an idol?” Yongsun asked as she drank some of her wine. 

Byul mirrored her before speaking, “When I left school at nineteen I auditioned for some company and they snapped me up and made me a soloist. After a while a few movie rolls came in and now I’m focusing more on acting than singing.” 

“You’re very popular with omega’s, right? I searched your name on Twitter and you should see the amount of omega fangirls and boys that you have.” 

The alpha raised an eyebrow at the omega sitting across from her. “As long as that includes you, I’m okay with that.”

Yongsun scrunched up her face in mock disgust and laughed. “Greasy.” She waved a hand in front of her own face. 

They settled into a comfortable conversation after that. Each telling the other embarrassing stories followed by laughter and more wine. Byul realised how adorable and unique Yongsun’s laughter truly was. It was like a dolphin chattering away in the sea. She vowed to herself to do everything in her power to hear it again and again and again. 

The second part of their date involved the projector, beanbags, snacks and drinks. Despite Yongsun’s insistence of them watching one of Byul’s films, Byul stuck on a classic and turned the lights in the greenhouse off. They settled down next to one another but with a respectable distance between them. 

Byul couldn’t help but sneak glances every so often to the omega sat next to her. Yongsun was lounged so leisurely in her beanbag that Byul thought she was asleep. One stretch of the omega’s arms alerted the alpha to the fact that she was indeed awake. 

Subconsciously, they began to sink further towards one another and by the end of the movie Byul’s arm was around Yongsun’s shoulders with one of Yongsun’s hands on Byul’s knee. 

“This was wonderful.” Yongsun whispered as the credits rolled up. 

“It’s not over yet.” Byul grinned mysteriously as she pointed over Yongsun’s shoulder. 

As soon as the omega turned her head a sudden blast of fireworks exploded in the sky. Reds, yellows, blues and greens littered the heavens in a beautiful dance. Yongsun couldn’t take her eyes off them as they soared through the sky’s and exploded in to a colourful mess. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and as soon as the last firework was done, she turned to the alpha. 

“Did you really plan all this?” Her eyes were wide. 

“I really want to say yes because of how romantic it sounds, but no.” Byul shook her head. “They’re filming along the Han River for the finale of a tv show that Hyejin’s starring in and she told me about the fireworks and what time they’re due to be set off.” 

Yongsun smiled. “So you planned this date to coincide with those fireworks?” 

Byul nodded and grinned cockily. “Yeah. Was it too much?” 

“No.” The omega shook her head. “It was just right.” 

They stared at one another for a few seconds before Byul decided to take the plunge. She straightened herself as much as she could in the squishy beanbag chair and dipped her head slightly. She leaned in towards Yongsun and could feel the omega’s breath hitting her face. She saw Yongsun’s eyes close slowly as her lips were a whisker away from the omega’s. 

A loud bleeping noise from Yongsun’s phone made them both jump up in surprise. They bumped their heads off one another and recoiled in pain. The omega was quick to grab her phone and wanted nothing more than to throw it off the roof and for it to land somewhere in Gangnam. 

“Fuck off, Yonghee.” Yongsun mumbled as she read the text her sister sent her.

** Big Yong **

_ Did you two just bang?(11:45) _

_ Because I see fireworks! (11:45) _

Instead of replying to her sister, she locked her phone and stuffed it back in her purse. She could strangle her sister sometimes. She made a mental note to find out the next time her sister goes on a date and to do everything within her power to embarrass the older sibling. 

She lifted her head up and expected to see an annoyed alpha looking back at her but all she could see was the smile on Byul’s face. She wasn’t angry that their moment was interrupted, in fact she looked slightly amused. It made the omega’s heart melt slightly. 

“It’s late.” Yongsun whispered. 

Byul nodded. “Yeah. Maybe I should escort you home.”

“Yes you should.” The omega winked. “Anything could happen from here to the elevator or from the elevator to my apartment.”

“Then, m’lady,” Byul jumped up and held her hand out for Yongsun to take, “I would be honoured to escort you back to your apartment.”

Yongsun giggled as Byul pulled her to her feet. They walked hand in hand out of the greenhouse and back into the elevator. They kept sneaking glances at one another and shyly looking away whenever they made eye contact. The whole thing reminded Yongsun of her high school days. She shook her head at their childishness as they stepped out into their corridor. 

The omega’s apartment was at the end of the corridor so they took their time walking back. Neither wanted the night to end, but unfortunately it had to. They stood awkwardly at the omega’s front door as neither of them knew how to properly say goodbye and end the night. 

Byul cleared her throat and nervously shifted her gaze towards the floor. “Can I kiss you?” She asked shyly. 

Yongsun wanted nothing more than to say yes in that moment, but instead she held up one finger and loudly said, “Yonghee I know you’re behind the door.”

A loud thump was heard from behind Yongsun’s door followed by a few obscenities and the sounds of a grown adult running away on hardwood floor. Byul laughed quietly and Yongsun rolled her eyes at her sister. 

“Today was fun.” Yongsun smiled. 

“It was.” Byul agreed. “Don’t forget to rate me on TripAdvisor.” She winked. 

“I will.” The omega smiled widely. “You have four out of five stars for the perfect date.” 

Byul scoffed. “Only four?”

“Yes.” Yongsun nodded. “There’s still time for you to gain another star.”

“Oh? And how’s that?”

The omega softly grasped onto the lapels of Byul’s blazer and pulled her close. The alpha wrapped her arms around the omega’s waist and leaned in slowly to capture Yongsun’s lips with her own. Yongsun was inexperienced due to her many years without a partner, but what she lacked in experience she made up for with enthusiasm. 

Their kiss was chaste and innocent. Neither wanting to push the other into deepening it. Instead they moved their lips together in unison as they slowly melted into one another. 

Yongsun pulled back and rested her head against Byul’s shoulder. 

“Today has been one of the best days of my life.” She mumbled against the soft fabric of Byul’s Thom Browne blazer. 

“Me too.” The alpha admitted. “Does this mean I can take you out on a second date?” 

Yongsun nodded. “I’m curious to see how you top our first one though.”

“Next Saturday I’m taking both you and Sohyun to the Grand Park for the day.” Byul grinned proudly. 

“Grand Park? The amusement park?”

“Yep.” 

The omega looked confused for a few seconds and her facial expressions made Byul laugh slightly. The alpha took a step back and shyly lowered her head. 

“I remember what you said about dating you and I know that Sohyun comes as a package deal so I can’t just take you out and get to know just you. I want to take her out and get to know her too.” 

Yongsun could feel her heart swell at the words that gracefully fell from Byul’s lips. Sohyun was always a make or break deal to any alpha’s that showed any sort of interest in her. Byul was the only alpha to know about her daughter and still want to date her. 

“Plus,” Byul continued, “I’ll bet she’ll be brave enough to come on all the scary rollercoasters with me.”

“The scary rollercoasters?”

“Yes.”

“At a children’s amusement park.”

“Yes.” 

Yongsun laughed at the goofy grin on the alpha’s face and nodded her head at Byul. A trip to the amusement park was long overdue. She can’t remember the last time she took Sohyun to the Grand Park. 

“Next Saturday?” The omega asked. 

“Yep.” Byul nodded. 

A voice was heard from behind Yongsun’s door, “Hurry up and kiss already.” 

“Shhhh! They’ll hear you!” Came another adult voice. 

“Oh please, they’re probably too busy looking at one another through eyes made of love hearts to hear me.” 

Yongsun sighed at the squabbling of her sister and her best friend. She didn’t even know Wheein popped round. Byul just laughed and gave the omega a small hug before repeating the day of their next date and disappearing behind her apartment door. 

The omega quickly punched in the code to her apartment and almost slammed the door into her older sisters face. Both Wheein and Yonghee were sprawled on the floor in shock as Yongsun entered. 

“If it wasn’t for the fact that I had a good time, I’d kill you both for snooping on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff pieces. Takes away the seriousness of the other fic's I've been writing. 
> 
> I had this date planned in my head since before I even started this story. Seemed too cute and sweet to pass on. 
> 
> Comment if you want, I do like reading them. Upvote too if you want! I go for my Covid vaccine tomorrow so hopefully all goes well and I'll be updating regularly!


	10. Rollercoasters

Yongsun’s alarm rang loudly throughout her bedroom and she swiped her arm lazily against her nightstand to silence it. Saturdays normally meant that she got to lie in and have an extra few hours in bed, but not today. Today Byul arranged for her, Yongsun and Sohyun to head out to Seoul’s Children’s Grand Park for the day, which meant that Yongsun had to sacrifice her precious Saturday morning. Not that she was complaining. 

She yawned as she sat up in bed and stretched her arms. Her eyes were still half open as she slipped on her slippers and headed to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. She flicked through her phone and almost yelped in surprise as a text from Byul loudly rang through her phone. 

** Byul **

_ Good morning beautiful! (6:05) _

_ I figured you’d be up because _

_ I heard your alarm.(6:06) _

_ It’s way too loud. (6:06) _

** Me **

_ (6:06) If it was quieter I’d never hear it.  _

** Byul **

_ Excuses.....(6:06) _

_ Anyway! Wanna get breakfast _

_ somewhere?(6:07) _

** Me **

_ (6:07)There’s a cafe that does _

_ waffles that Sohyun likes? _

_ (6:08)The guy who works there _

_ does them so perfectly that _

_ she doesn’t even like mine  _

_ anymore!  _

** Byul **

_ Perfect!(6:08) _

_ I’ll come to yours in 30? (6:09) _

** Me **

_ (6:09)Okay. I’ll get Sohyun ready.  _

Yongsun quickly made her way into her daughters room and slowly woke the child up. She mumbled in her eomma’s arms and rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She looked at her eomma with a betrayed expression on her face and Yongsun chuckled at her. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Yongsun cooed, “We have to get ready to leave soon.”

Sohyun nodded and yawned as she slid off the bed and followed her eomma into the living room. She tucked herself under a blanket on the couch and turned on her favourite anime. 

“Where are we going?” She asked as her eyes drooped. 

Yongsun smiled at her daughter and tapped her nose. “It’s a secret.” 

The child just blinked at her, shrugged her shoulders and turned the volume up on the tv. The omega took a carton of apple juice from the fridge and handed it to her daughter before heading into the bathroom for a quick wash and then into her bedroom to change. 

Considering they planned on spending the day in a children’s amusement park, Yongsun dressed for comfort. She wore a pair of black Ivy Park sweatpants, a Nike hoodie and her usual warm coat. Her Nike sneakers were somewhere by the door waiting for her. She added a few bits of make up but nothing like what she wore last Saturday. 

Sohyun was lay in the exact same position as she was when Yongsun first entered the bathroom. Mouth wide open, eyes glued to the tv and an ungraceful finger in her nose. A typical seven year old. 

“Go and have a quick wash in the shower,” Yongsun instructed, “When you’re done I’ve put out some clothes for you on your bed.” 

The child nodded at her eomma and walked, rather like a zombie, towards the bathroom. Her shower was over within a few minutes and she ran to her bedroom with only a towel wrapped around her. As soon as her bedroom door was shut, a knocking came at the front door. Yongsun took one last nerve filled look in the mirror before heading to the door and pulling it open. 

Behind the door was a fresh faced Moon Byulyi wearing a cheeky grin and a Yankees hat that was pulled almost below her eyes. Her look wasn’t that far away from Yongsun’s. Sweatpants, hoodie and a warm looking coat. She took off her sneakers at the door and followed Yongsun deeper inside the omega’s home. 

“Are you ready?” Byul asked as Yongsun removed the blanket off her couch and began folding it. 

The omega chuckled softly. “First lesson of being a parent; we’re never ready on time. Sohyun’s just getting dressed.”

“That’s okay,” Byul smiled as she took a seat on the couch, “The cafe can wait until the princess is ready.” 

As if summoned like a genie, Sohyun ran out of her bedroom at the sound of Byul’s voice and jumped into her arms. Byul caught her and lifted her up onto a seating position on one of the alpha’s knees. 

“Are you coming with us?” The seven year old asked with eyes wide and hopeful. 

Byul nodded. “Of course.”

“Where are we going? Eomma said it’s a secret.” Sohyun pouted. 

“You’ll find out soon.” Byul winked. 

The child continued pouting and Byul almost gave in and ruined the surprise. If it wasn’t for Yongsun calling Sohyun over to her, Byul’s certain she would have spilled everything. She sat on the floor between her eomma’s legs as Yongsun braided her long dark hair. 

“Go and get your coat on,” Yongsun patted her daughter’s shoulders, “And we’ll get going.”

The car ride to the cafe was filled with Sohyun’s favourite songs which both the child in the back seat and Byul in the drivers seat, sang along to loudly. Yongsun got her phone out and recorded them. In the background of the video all that could be heard was Yongsun’s dolphin like laugh. 

The cafe was nice and quiet. It was too early for there to be a mad rush of people and Byul praised whatever god was up there that it was virtually empty. Sohyun grabbed them a table at the back and sat there with her eyes narrowed like a guard dog. 

Yongsun ordered food for herself and her daughter and before she could even reach her purse to take out her bank card, Byul had already ordered the exact same thing as Sohyun and paid on her card. They were given a number and walked back to their table. 

Sohyun engaged Byul in a lengthy discussion about her school and how her classmates no longer pick on her. Yongsun couldn’t help but notice the proud glint that was in the alpha’s eyes as Sohyun began describing all of her new friends. 

“So, now school is fun again!” Sohyun beamed just as the food was placed down in front of them. “I need to pee.” She said causing Yongsun to roll her eyes at her daughter. 

“You always need to pee when food comes.” She laughed. “You know where to go?” Sohyun nodded. “You need me to come?” The child shook her head. 

Sohyun darted off towards the bathroom leaving an amused alpha and a sighing omega behind. Yongsun took a few bites of her pancakes but stopped mid-chew as she noticed Byul’s eyes on her. 

“What?” She asked with her mouth still full. 

“Nothing.” Byul cleared her throat. “It’s nice to see Sohyun so happy.”

Yongsun nodded. “Yeah, after you went to the school a letter was given out to all parents explaining that if a child gets caught bullying, they’ll be expelled permanently.” 

“Good.” The alpha grinned. 

“Sohyun told me that the children said that their parents were the ones who told the kids to not play with her.” Yongsun grit her teeth angrily. “After that letter was sent out, they told their kids that they can be her friend if they want.” 

“And they all wanted to?”

“Yep.”

“I knew it.” Byul winked. “Sohyun is such an awesome and cool kid. If I was her age, I’d be her sidekick. Like Robin was with Batman.” 

Yongsun giggled as she rolled her eyes at the alpha. Sohyun came barrelling down the cafe and hopped back into her seat. She looked over at Byul’s still full plate and frowned. 

“Do you not like it?” She asked. 

Byul shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her waffles. On the bottom was just a normal few waffles but on top was whipped cream, strawberries and caramel sauce. 

“I wanted to wait for you.” Byul said. “I’ve never had these before so I wanted to eat them at the same time as you.” 

Sohyun’s eyes lit up as she grabbed a nearby spoon and became cutting into her own waffles. With each bite Sohyun took, Byul also took one. When Yongsun wasn’t looking, Byul lifted a bit of whipped cream onto her finger and wiped it on Sohyun’s nose causing her to shriek slightly and plot revenge. 

As soon as Yongsun excused herself to head towards the lavatory, the war began. They smeared whipped cream all over each other faces and laughed like hyenas. Byul took a quick selfie of them both on her phone and sent it to Hyejin. 

“What happened?” Yongsun asked as she walked back to the table. Her daughter and her neighbour both looked like they were attacked by an army of clowns. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Byul answered with a straight face. “I don’t think I’ve ever looked more beautiful.”

Sohyun giggled. “Me neither.” She grinned at the alpha. 

Yongsun sighed as she took out some emergency wet wipes out from her bag and handed them to Byul. The alpha sheepishly took them and wiped Sohyun’s face clean first before tending to her own. 

They arrived not so long later at the amusement park and Sohyun could have screamed in excitement. It may have been the sugar rush, but she was bouncing up and down in Byul’s car as soon as she saw the entrance sign. The car didn’t even come to a complete stop before Sohyun’s seatbelt was off and she lunged forward to hug her eomma tightly. 

Byul made sure her face mask correctly covered anything that could expose her, pulled her cap down low and lifted the hood from her hoodie up. She didn’t want anyone to notice her today. Not because of the rumours, that was a factor, but she just wanted to feel normal for a day and have a nice day out without people following her or taking photos. 

They got their wristbands in the entrance and Byul had even paid for the speedy passes which meant they could bypass the queues. Sohyun had one hand clutching her eomma’s and the other hand in Byul’s. To anyone they looked like the picture perfect family and when Yongsun caught their reflection in the reflective glass of one of the rides, she couldn’t help but want Byul to be apart of her family. 

The first ride of the day was the Crazy Mouse. It wasn’t scary, just swings fast around the corners. The carriage seats a maximum of four, two in the front and two in the back. Sohyun wanted to sit in the front and Yongsun wanted to sit in the back. Byul sat next to the child and Yongsun’s heart melted whenever her daughter would grab onto Byul whenever they went too fast around a corner. 

Byul bought them all candy floss as they roamed the park trying to find other rides to go on. Sohyun pointed to the biggest one and excitedly jumped up and down before grabbing Byul’s hand with her sticky fingers and pulling her towards Roller Coaster 88. 

“I’ll wait here.” Yongsun said as she held her hands out for the other two to give her their things. 

“Eomma!” Sohyun whined. “Come on.”

“Yong, it’ll be fun if we all do it together.” Byul insisted. 

Yongsun shook her head. “I don’t really like heights.” She took her wet wipes out from her bag and handed them to the alpha. “Before you go on the ride, wipe the sticky candy off your hands.” 

The alpha nodded and took them from Yongsun. She once again wiped the child’s hands before wiping her own and held the container back out for the omega. Yongsun smiled as she grabbed onto their stuff and waited by the exit for them to come off. 

Because Byul bought speedy passes, it meant that not only did they get to skip the queue, but they also got to sit at the front of any ride they wanted. Sohyun giggled excitedly as the bars came down and strapped her into the ride. Byul held out a hand and the child took it. 

“As soon as we start going fast, you have to lift your arms up in the air and scream.” Byul grinned. 

“I can scream?” Sohyun asked. 

Byul nodded, “Yeah, as loud as you want too.”

She felt the child vibrate in excitement (or another sugar rush) just as the ride started moving. She spotted Yongsun gazing up at them and after she pointed the omega out, they both waved enthusiastically. Yongsun smiled lovingly and her heart felt like it was about to burst. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was in public, she’d definitely be crying right now. 

Yongsun could hear her daughter scream as the ride made her go upside down through a loop. She laughed as she filmed them on her phone. She got an excellent shot of Byul’s mask slipping and her wide mouth on display in an empty scream. Laughing, she screenshotted it and sent it to Byul’s phone with the caption, ‘I bet this photo of you would make me beyond rich!’

The two stumbled from the roller coaster and goofily smiled at Yongsun as they descended a few stairs. Yongsun was stood by the photo booth and laughing at their picture. 

Sohyun’s mouth was wide open as were her eyes and her arms were up in the air as if she didn’t have a care in the world. Byul, on the other hand was completely comical. Her mask slipped upwards and covered her entire face whilst one hand was still in Sohyun’s grasp and the other desperately trying to peel the mask off. 

“Can we buy it?” Sohyun asked. 

Byul was laughing so much at herself that she couldn’t talk properly. She had to gather herself for a few seconds before she could form coherent sentences. She took a deep breath and ordered the picture twice and sneakily included a key ring without the other two knowing. 

She quickly attached the key ring to her set of car keys and proudly smiled at it. They walked for another few minutes until Sohyun found a few kiddy rides that she wanted to try. There was a huge paddling pool filled with boats that were hand operated and the guy running it laughed when Byul asked if she could fit into one. When he realised she was being serious he cleared his throat and said no. 

Sohyun paddled around in the boat without a care in the world and even bumped into others. They all laughed as their boats bumped off one another and the water splashed up at them. 

“I’m hungry.” Byul said as she patted her stomach. 

“Already?” Yongsun asked as she took a few pictures of Sohyun smiling and laughing. 

Byul nodded. Although it didn’t seem like it, they had spent a good few hours at the park. Even with the speedy passes it was still a long wait to get on the rides. 

“When she comes off we should head over to that burger place in the food court.” Yongsun said as she put her phone away. “I’m paying this time.” She said with a strictness to her voice that left Byul no room to argue. 

“Okay.” Byul squeaked. 

The food court was big enough to house hundreds of people. Byul and Sohyun grabbed a secluded looking table and waited for Yongsun to bring over their tray of food. Sohyun was in charge of sauces, napkins and straws and luckily the condiments station was only an arms length away from their table. 

Yongsun proudly placed the tray down on the table and quickly prepared her daughters food. The food looked and smelled so delicious that Byul took a huge bite from her burger and almost burned the top of her mouth. Sohyun laughed at the faces Byul was pulling but pulled the exact same faces once she bit into her own burger and felt the hot food on the roof of her mouth. 

They mainly ate in silence, they were just so hungry that talking took a back seat to everything else. Sohyun got tomato sauce smeared all over her face but the child didn’t care at all. Yongsun quickly took a snap of her daughter and sent it to Yonghee. 

“What will we do next?” Sohyun asked as she swallowed a mouthful of fries. 

“What would you like to go on next?” Byul asked back. “Merry go round? The thing that shoots you up and down in the air? The thing that spins you like clock hands?”

“You don’t know what those rides are called do you?” Yongsun bit her lip in amusement. 

Byul snorted. “I think it’s obvious that I don’t. I just know they do this,” she span her arms around in various directions. 

The omega and her daughter laughed at the alpha. As soon as their meal was finished, Byul emptied their tray into the bin and they headed back outside. Sohyun was still walking in between Byul and Yongsun with her hands clasped together with the alpha and omega as they walked. 

“Let your stomach settle before you go on anymore rides.” Yongsun said to both Sohyun and Byul. 

Byul nodded. “Yeah, let’s go to the arcade instead.” 

Sohyun grinned and ran off with Byul towards the direction of the arcade. Yongsun sighed as she watched them run and then suddenly stop whilst clutching their sides. 

“Did you both get a stitch?” Yongsun asked and she couldn’t hold herself back from laughing when they both nodded. 

The two raided the arcade like a couple of scavengers. They won toy after toy and even a few sweets. Yongsun still beat them both on the dancing game - to which the actual professional dancer huffed and walked away causing Yongsun to roar with laughter at her. Before they knew it, they had spent nearly two hours in the arcade. 

With arms full of stuffed toys and a bag full of sweet stuff, they exited the arcade and decided to roam the little zoo within the amusement park. The huge statue of a tiger greeted them as they got close and Byul took a selfie of all three of them together with the tiger in the back ground. 

“Scream and run away from it.” Byul told Sohyun. She turned on the slow motion on her phones camera app and filmed the child. They were all howling laughing at the video and Yongsun begged Byul to send it to her. 

“Eomma, look at this.” Sohyun pointed at a small stall just past the tiger. 

A woman was sat in her little chair as she waited for customers. Her stall was decorated in caricatures of so many famous people and one even included Byul. Even though Yongsun had told her daughter to not mention Byul whilst they’re outside, both adults held their breath as Sohyun ran towards the stall and pointed out the picture of Byul. 

“Can you draw me like that?” Sohyun asked and the woman smiled. 

“Of course.” She took out a blank canvas and placed it on a wooden easel. 

As she began drawing the child’s head she asked Sohyun questions such as, bike or car? Orange juice or soda? Snow or sun? None of the questions quite made any sense, but Sohyun answered each one enthusiastically. 

“Done.” The woman smiled after a few minutes. 

Sohyun looked amazed as the woman turned the canvas around to show Sohyun ridding a bicycle with a carton of orange juice in the basket with the sun baring down on her. She jumped up and bowed at the woman before turning to her eomma and pointing it out. 

“How cool does that look?!” She squealed. 

“Very.” Yongsun agreed. “Can I take that and the one you have of Moonbyul? My sister is a huge fan.”

The woman eagerly nodded. She bagged them both up and exchanged them for the money in Yongsun’s hand. The omega giggled to herself as she jogged over to the alpha and her daughter. They were playing thumb war with one another and from the looks of it, Sohyun was winning. 

They entered the zoo and firstly spotted a giraffe. Sohyun squealed as she pointed at it and ran off towards the gates that blocked off human access. She marvelled at its long neck and the wonderful patterns all over its body. Sohyun grabbed Byul’s free hand and dragged her over to the next exhibit. 

They saw monkeys, lions, lizards, crocodiles and all sorts of different animals as they ventured deep inside the zoo. There was even a bird sanctuary where various variations of birds roamed freely and pooped on whomever they decided they didn’t like. Yongsun was a hair away from getting pooped on and it startled her enough that she just ran out and left Byul and Sohyun inside. 

There was also an insect area of the zoo that Sohyun wanted to go into but the other two shook their heads in fear. Lions and tigers they could handle, spiders and creepy crawlies, they could not. Sohyun pouted slightly but understood that the alpha and omega was just too scared to go in. 

Sohyun had her picture taken with a snake and a turtle by a professional zoo photographer and Byul bought both copies and the frames to go with. She placed them in Yongsun’s bag and smiled. 

“They look cool, right?” She asked the omega. 

Yongsun nodded. “I’ll put them up in her room so she can show people whenever they come over.” 

“Can we go on some more rides now?” Sohyun asked as they reached the exit of the zoo. 

The sun was still high in the sky as the adults looked at one another. Byul held out her arms to take the toys and other items they had and told them she’ll meet them somewhere within the park. She headed to her car with arms full and dumped everything in the boot. She took out her phone to see that she had missed nearly ten calls from her agent.

“Hello?” His impatient voice sounded desperate from the other end of the line. 

“Hey, it’s me,” Byul said ignoring the fact that he knew it was her because of caller ID, “I have like a thousand missed calls, I told you I’d be busy today.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” He whined. “But do you remember that monster show that you had a cameo roll in a few years ago?”

“Yes.”

“They want you to come back and film a flashback scene.” He sighed. “The ratings from season two were so bad that if the third season doesn’t do well Netflix will cancel it. But when you were in the first season the ratings soared and they’ll offer you a main character job on it, with main character money.” 

Byul sucked her teeth and quickly checked her calendar on her phone. Luckily she had nothing planned besides learning the script for the zombie movie she accepted. 

“Have I got to go all the way to Busan?” Byul asked. 

“Yes, but you’ll stay in a five star hotel the whole time.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Her agent yelled in glee down the phone before filling her in on a few last minute details such as travel and the filming schedule. She’d be staying in Busan for two weeks as she filmed a short five minute flashback scene and basically was being paid millions of won to lounge in a free luxury hotel for most of the time. 

Byul ended the phone call with him just as she spotted Yongsun’s blonde hair waiting outside of a children’s ride. She crept up behind the omega and scared her by quickly grabbing her shoulders and saying, “Roar!” 

Yongsun whacked her multiple times as she tried to calm her racing heart down. The alpha just laughed and held her hands up in surrender. Yongsun grabbed one of her hands and looked as though she was about to push the alpha away, but Byul held on tightly and slowly laced their fingers together. 

The omega blushed and mumbled, “Not in front of Sohyun.” As she took her hand back she flashed the alpha a small smile and nudged their shoulders together. 

The sun was slowly setting on their day out to the park and Sohyun was complaining of a poorly tummy as they walked back to Byul’s car. Yongsun gave her a plastic bag just in case and sat next to her in the back seat. All that sugar and junk food was coming back to haunt Sohyun with a vengeance. 

They got within a few yards of their apartment block when Sohyun threw up. She missed the bag completely and instead threw up on her eomma’s clothes. Yongsun was so used to the various fluids that flys out of her daughter that she wasn’t even phased by it. She was more worried about Byul’s expensive looking car seats. 

Byul flashed Yongsun a sympathetic glance from the drivers seat and tried to smile reassuringly. The omega expected to see some sort of anger or frustration on the alpha’s face but all she got was a thumbs up and a wave of her hand across her nose followed by the most adorable giggle Yongsun had ever heard. 

The parking lot was thankfully empty. Byul parked in her usual spot and quickly jumped out from the drivers seat to open the door for Yongsun. The omega tried so hard to keep the sick on her and not let it fall to the floor of Byul’s car or on the seats. 

“It’s okay if it spills on the floor.” Byul smiled as she opened the other backseat door and lifted a green looking Sohyun out. 

“But your car...” Yongsun trailed off. 

Byul laughed. “It can always be cleaned.”

Yongsun let the sick fall to the floor outside Byul’s car and walked over to the elevator looking like she had shit her pants. Byul, and even a still sickly looking Sohyun, sniggered at her. She really wanted to scoop some of it up and flick it at them but as she was the adult here, she couldn’t. 

The omega quickly took her daughter into her room and changed her clothes for some clean and fresh pyjamas. As soon as the child was changed, she almost leapt back into the alpha’s arms. 

Byul placed Sohyun on the couch in Yongsun’s apartment and sat with her as Yongsun showered. They scoured Netflix and Disney+ just trying to find something to watch. Byul’s eyes lit up as she saw a familiar movie and whispered into Sohyun’s ear. 

When they heard the shower turn off and door unlock, Sohyun called her eomma into the living room. 

“Eomma!” She yelled. 

As soon as Yongsun entered the room Byul moaned, “We wanted to watch a movie on your tv, but it’s Frozen.” 

Eyebrows knitting together in confusion, Yongsun looked at her tv and her face fell when all she saw on the tv was the menu for the film Frozen. She looked back to the straight faces of her daughter and the alpha. 

“It’s okay,” Sohyun said, “Because I brought out my laptop, but it’s Frozen Two.”

Yongsun blinked a few times at the two sat on the couch. They broke into fits of laugher causing Yongsun to turn around and walk out of the apartment. 

“Did she leave?” Byul asked Sohyun. 

“Yeah.” The child answered through her little giggles. 

Yongsun came back in a few moments later and shook her head at the two. She entered the kitchen and came back with a few bottles of water. 

“Teaching my daughter terrible jokes.” Yongsun sighed. She tried to seem mad but her face betrayed her. 

“It was a great joke!” Byul laughed. “Besides, you’re not going to see me for two weeks. I needed a good joke to go out on.”

Sohyun looked up in alarm. “Will you be back for Saturday?”

Byul shook her head. “No, princess. I might be back for the Saturday after, though.” 

The child looked heartbroken as she slumped back down and took a few sips from her water bottle. Byul looked confused and turned to Yongsun for some answers. 

“My parents are throwing a Halloween party and Sohyun wanted you to come.” Yongsun smiled sadly. “We don’t get invited to family parties often so that’s why she wanted you to come.” 

“I’m so sorry, Sohyun.” Byul wrapped an arm around the pouting child. “If I’d have known I wouldn’t have accepted the job my agent offered.” 

“It’s okay.” Sohyun mumbled. 

Byul shook her head. “I’d have had a great costume too. I would have come as Moonbyul.” She grinned goofily. 

“You can’t come as you.” Yongsun rolled her eyes. 

“No, that’s the beauty of it.” Byul sat up straighter. “If I came as Moonbyul, nobody would know it was actually me!” 

“I would.” Sohyun said sadly. 

“I’m sorry, princess.” Byul felt awful. “Tell you what, my birthday is December twenty-second. My eomma will most probably throw me a party in Bucheon. Would you like to be my guest of honour?” 

The child beamed as a huge smile took over her face. “Yes!” She yelled as she hugged the alpha tightly. “My birthday is December sixth, will you come to my party?”

Byul nodded her head and grinned down at the child. “I’ll make sure my schedule is empty on the sixth!” 

They spent the rest of the night watching movies on Disney+ until Sohyun fell asleep. Yongsun looked over at her daughter to find her snuggled into Byul’s side. That melting sensation in her heart was back and the organ was beating heavily. Byul’s head was lolled to the side and soft snores were all Yongsun could hear. 

She shook Byul’s shoulders and the alpha awoke instantly. She looked down in her arms and smiled softly at the child. The alpha looked over to Yongsun and saw such intensity in her eyes it made Byul gulp nervously. 

Byul scooped the child up in her arms and followed Yongsun towards Sohyun’s room. She placed the child under the covers and stepped back. Sohyun’s eyes opened for a brief second as she bid goodnight to her eomma. 

“Goodnight, eomma.” She yawned. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sohyun.” Yongsun kissed the top of her daughters head. 

“I love you as well, Byul.” She said sleepily. 

Byul looked up in surprise and Yongsun held out a hand for her. The alpha slowly walked to them and sank to her knees. Sohyun’s innocent and expecting face greeted her. 

“I love you too, princess.” Byul felt her voice crack slightly and had to clear her throat. 

Sohyun sat up in her bed and kissed the alpha’s cheek softly before laying back down and instantly falling asleep. They tiptoed out from the child’s room and into the hallway. Yongsun grabbed onto Byul’s hand and dragged her into the bathroom before locking the door and pouncing on her. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you all day.” She whispered just before their lips connected. 

Their kiss was rough and passionate and nothing like their first. Their teeth clashed a few times and Yongsun moaned as she felt Byul’s tongue rub sensually against her own. She pushed the alpha up against the door and began to slow her lips down to more intimate kisses. 

Yongsun broke apart from the alpha and shyly smiled at her. “I’m sorry,” She mumbled sheepishly, “I just saw how amazing you’ve been with her today and I just really wanted to kiss you and make sure it’s not a dream.” 

“I get that.” Byul grinned cockily. “But why the bathroom?”

“It’s the only room in the house with a lock. I didn’t want to run the risk of Sohyun walking in.” The omega shrugged. 

Byul chuckled and placed a slow and delicate kiss on Yongsun’s lips. The omega melted into the kiss and surrendered all dominance to the alpha. She snaked her arms around the alpha’s neck and almost whimpered when she felt Byul’s hands wrap around her waist almost possessively. 

When they broke apart, they grinned at each other like fools. Neither wanting Byul to leave but they both knew she couldn’t stay. What would Sohyun think? This was still quite a new relationship, she didn’t want Sohyun to get ahead of herself by thinking her eomma and Byul were going to mark one another. 

They bid goodbye at the omega’s door and shared one last kiss before the alpha was pushed away. She laughed at the flustered cheeks of Yongsun as she headed back towards her apartment. They shared one last look at one another before they both disappeared behind their apartment doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such fluff. 
> 
> As always, if you like, leave a comment! They're always fun to read, lets me know that you're liking the direction the story is going! 
> 
> New TV series recommendation for you, Sweet Home on Netflix. So good.
> 
> Until next time :)
> 
> Shout out to Haku who caught my huge mistake by posting this chapter in the wrong story 😅🥲😂


	11. The Impromptu Sleepover

Byul yawned as she punched in the code to her apartment and tossed her shoes to the side. The following day Byul was ready to jet off to lovely Busan for two weeks of nothing but lounging in a free five star hotel and ocassionally popping out to film a few scenes for a tv show. She usually looked forward to gigs like this. When filming on location, Byul used to sweet talk omega’s into joining her in her hotel room for a night of mind blowing sex followed by a luxury breakfast for two the following morning. 

She wondered what it would be like if Yongsun followed her down to Busan. Would Yongsun bring Sohyun or keep her in Seoul with her sister? Would they have life changing sex or just cuddle on the bed? She shook her head just as her thoughts containing Yongsun and sex were beginning to flood her mind. 

Her phone made a rather loud bleeping noise just as she opened the fridge and she smiled as Yongsun’s name lit up. She pressed the green accept call button on her phones touchscreen and put the omega on loudspeaker as she raided her fridge for some food. 

“Hey.” She grinned at her phone. 

“Hey.” The shy voice of Yongsun came through the phone. “I just called to ask what time your flight tomorrow is.”

Byul grabbed a carton of apple juice and placed it on the counter next to her phone. “It’s midday so I’ll be at the airport for maybe ten.” 

“Oh.” Byul could hear the omega take a few deep breaths before continuing, “Do you want to come over for an hour? Sohyun’s fast asleep and I could use the company.”

“Depends.” The alpha stood up to her full height and closed her fridge door. 

“On?”

“Do you have any food? I’m starving and all I have in my fridge is an old and rotten tomato.” Byul gagged slightly as she tossed it in the bin and wiped her hands on a nearby tea towel. 

Yongsun’s shy voice perked up, “I do. If you come over now, it’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

“On my way.” Byul grinned before pressing the red end call button and excitedly running to her door. She kept her little fan made squirrel slippers on as she shuffled towards Yongsun’s apartment. 

She punched in the code and silently entered Yongsun’s home. She tiptoed past the child’s bedroom and inwardly laughed as she heard light snores coming from Sohyun’s room. Yongsun was pottering about in her kitchen when the alpha entered. She fought an internal battle with herself over whether she should scare the omega, announce her arrival or slowly slip behind her and wrap her arms around Yongsun’s waist. 

She went for the latter. 

The omega jumped slightly but sighed as she sank back into the alpha’s touch. Byul buried her head against the omega’s neck and softly kissed the skin there. 

“Stop or I’ll burn your food.” Yongsun warned but did nothing but bare her neck more for the alpha. 

“You smell so nice, though.” Byul moaned as she pressed her nose against Yongsun’s scent gland and inhaled. 

Just as Yongsun was about to get lost in a world of the alpha behind her, a burning smell reached her nose and her eyes darted open in alarm. She squealed slightly as she pottered about turning the stove off and sighed at the sight of burnt chicken. 

Holding up a scolding finger, Yongsun pointed at the couch in the living room and silently ordered the alpha to take a seat. Chuckling slightly, Byul held her hands up in surrender and sat down on the floor between the couch and the little table. 

She looked over at the tv and noticed a framed portrait of Sohyun and herself just above the mounted tv. It was from the rollercoaster, with Sohyun’s eyes and mouth wide open and Byul’s mask covering her entire face. The memory of it made Byul laugh. 

Yongsun placed the food down on the table as well as some wooden chopsticks and a wooden spoon. She watched in amusement as Byul wolfed down the food in quick time. Yongsun’s not sure whether the alpha took in any sort of breaths whilst she ate, she just seemed to inhale the food without breathing at all. 

“That was so nice.” Byul gushed as she lay back against the couch and patted her stomach. “I was gonna order take out, but I’m so glad you called.” 

The omega giggled as she grabbed a few plates. Byul grabbed the rest of them and walked with Yongsun into the kitchen. Before the omega even turned the tap on to wash the dishes, Byul nudged her out of the way. 

“You cooked, I’ll clean.” She winked. 

Yongsun, not one to argue, just smiled at the alpha and watched her struggle to clean the burned pans. She giggled as Byul’s tongue flew out in concentration as she scrubbed the stubborn pan. After a while, Yongsun took pity on her. 

“If it’s burnt, let it soak in hot and soapy water for a bit. It’ll be easier to clean.” Yongsun said. 

Byul nodded and did what the omega said before joining her on the couch. Yongsun sat closely to Byul as they chatted about the alpha’s upcoming schedule in Busan and the omega even scoffed jealously at her when she bragged about how much time she’ll spend lounging around in a luxury hotel. 

“Your suit will be ready when you come back.” Yongsun said. 

The alpha grinned. “Oh, awesome. The award show is just before Christmas. I can’t wait to brag to everyone that I’m wearing a Yongsun exclusive.” 

“Solar.” Yongsun corrected. “My fashion line was going to be called Solar.”

“You’ll be getting a fuck load of calls once I show that beauty off, you know that right?” Byul asked seriously. 

Yongsun shrugged sadly. “What’s the use of calls when I don’t have a business?” 

Byul looked at the sad expression on the omega’s face and wrapped an arm around her. She kissed Yongsun’s temple and smiled at her. “How much did you need?”

“Around eighty million won.” Yongsun sighed. 

“I’ll invest one hundred million won into your business.” Byul said as her mind calculated inside her head. “But, I want free suits from you for the rest of my life.” 

“Byul, don’t be silly.” Yongsun shook her head. 

“I’m not.” Byul jumped up. “Think about it, I wear your suits and get you publicity, I’ll also give you the money to put towards your business and in return I get free suits designed by you. It’s a win-win.” 

Yongsun rolled her eyes and yanked the alpha back down onto the couch. “Let’s talk about this another time.”

The alpha protested for a few seconds but eventually relented and nodded at the omega. They sat side by side silently until Yongsun leaned in and placed a deep kiss on the alpha’s lips. She pulled away almost shyly and giggled when she saw the alpha following her with her lips puckered. 

Before they had the chance to embrace one another again, a small cry sounded from the hallway and Sohyun came into view with a stained pyjama top. 

“Eomma.” She cried. “I don’t feel well.” 

Yongsun jumped up just as Sohyun threw up over the hardwood floor in Yongsun’s living room. She picked her daughter up and headed to the bathroom. Sohyun’s hair was in her eomma’s hands as the child continued to throw up into the toilet. 

Byul could hear Sohyun crying as another wave of nausea hit her and she emptied her stomach. The alpha sighed in pity before using kitchen roll and bleach to clean up the mess the child made in the living room. Puke didn’t effect Byul like it did to others. She put it down to the fact that she was always the responsible one in their group back in high school and held back many alpha’s and omega’s hair whilst they threw up at a party. 

When the sight and smell of sick was eradicated from the living room, Byul poked her head into the child’s bedroom and spotted more sick on Sohyun’s bed. She crept inside and stripped the bedding before tossing the sick covered sheets into the washing machine in the kitchen. She used more kitchen roll and bleach to clean off the sick that was on the floor of Sohyun’s room before popping back out and into the bathroom. 

Yongsun held her daughter’s head to her chest as she calmed the child down. Sohyun was shaking slightly and the bags under her eyes were huge. Byul crouched down and stroked Sohyun’s head softly. 

“Where do you keep your spare sheets?” She asked the omega quietly. 

“In my room.” Yongsun whispered. “In the cupboard next to the door, there should be some of her sheets in there. Why?”

“I cleaned the puke from her room and removed the sick covered sheets.” Byul answered as she stood back up. “I just needed to know where her sheets were so I can put them on her bed.” 

Yongsun shook her head gently as she rocked her daughter soothingly. “You didn’t have to do that.” She said quietly. 

“I wanted to.” Byul smiled. “Besides, can’t let the princess sleep on dirty sheets.”

Yongsun watched as Byul left the bathroom and headed down the hall. Sohyun’s sweaty forehead rubbed against her shoulder just as another wave of nausea hit her and she clutched the toilet bowl for dear life. Yongsun rubbed her daughters back as she began dry heaving. She knew the worst of the sickness was over and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Sohyun’s eyes pinged wide awake as she leaned back into her eomma’s embrace. The omega smiled down at her daughter and kissed her sweaty forehead. 

“Feeling better?” She asked. 

The child nodded shakily and attempted to stand up. “My stomach still hurts.” She said quietly. 

“Do you want to go back to bed and I’ll bring you some water and a bucket?” Yongsun scooped the child up in her arms and carried her out of the bathroom. 

“No.” Sohyun shook her head. “Can I watch Monsters Inc on the couch? It helps me sleep.”

Yongsun glanced at the tired expression on her daughters face and sighed. She took her daughter into the living room and placed her gently down on the couch. She pulled the lever at the side of the couch and Sohyun’s seat reclined into a small child-shaped bed. 

Byul, who was stood by Sohyun’s bedroom door whilst Yongsun carried her daughter, grabbed the child’s bed cover and draped it over her small and still slightly shaking body. The omega was heating up her kettle so she could fill Sohyun’s bunny shaped hot water bottle to stop the child from shaking. 

“Byul?” Sohyun asked when her eyes adjusted to the alpha. “Why are you here?” 

The alpha’s mind blanked out and she stood there with her mouth wide open but no words would come out. She was saved by Yongsun entering the room and placing the hot water bottle next to Sohyun on the couch. 

“She came over to have some food and to make sure you’re okay.” Yongsun cooed as she placed a gentle kiss upon her daughters still sweaty head. Yongsun lifted a damp tea towel up and placed it on Sohyun’s forehead. 

“Will you stay with me?” Sohyun asked the alpha. 

Yongsun’s alarmed looking eyes shot up and she took in a sharp breath as Byul looked from the child to her eomma without really knowing how to answer. The omega stood up and softly whispered into the alpha’s ears, “You can if you want to, but you have a flight tomorrow and you might get sick.” 

Byul turned to Sohyun. “Do you want me to stay?”

The child nodded enthusiastically. “I want both of you to stay with me.”

The alpha grinned slightly at the shy look on the child’s face and she turned to Yongsun. The omega looked at her daughter’s happily smiling face and then at the alpha. She smiled at Byul and motioned for her to sit down on one side of Sohyun. 

As soon as the alpha was sat comfortably next to the child, Sohyun cuddled close to her. Yongsun held out a cold water bottle for Sohyun to drink from and some medicine for her daughter to take. She placed a small bucket on the floor just in case Sohyun needed to be sick again. 

Byul turned on Sohyun’s favourite movie and listened intently to the child’s running commentary. Barely an hour had passed, however, before both Sohyun and Byul fell asleep. Yongsun continued to watch the film without noticing that she was the only one of them still conscious. She felt her eyes droop towards the end and before she knew it, her alarm was ringing loudly in her hand signalling that it was now the morning. 

The alpha lifted her head sleepily at the noise and her dazed and confused eyes locked onto the top of Sohyun’s head. She craned her neck forward to get a better view of the child’s face before smiling contently and closing her eyes again. Yongsun looked at them and inwardly grinned at the small interaction. She stretched as she stood up and walked into the bathroom. 

Her quick shower only lasted a few minutes. She was dressed in her work attire and making herself a coffee in her kitchen within mere minutes. She smiled at the sleeping alpha and her daughter. Yongsun looked at the time on her phone and sighed as she made her way to the couch to wake the other two up. 

“Byul?” Yongsun shook the alpha softly and immediately Byul’s eyes pinged open. “Do you want some breakfast?” 

The alpha yawned and nodded lazily. “Do you have waffles?”

Yongsun snorted as she stood up straight. “Yes, but you can’t have them with whipped cream and syrup. You have to choose one or the other. Otherwise its too much sugar.” 

“But I need sugar.” Byul pouted. “I have a very long plane ride to get through today.”

“Very long? A plane from Seoul to Busan is barely an hour long.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Byul relented. “Syrup please. No, wait. Whipped cream. No, syrup. No, whipped cream.” She felt torn. “Oh god it’s like Sophie’s Choice, if Meryl Streep gave birth to a couple of waffles, that is.”

Yongsun rolled her eyes at the alpha’s dramatics and headed into her kitchen to turn on the waffle iron. She prepared the waffle mix quickly before pouring it out evenly onto the iron. The smell was heavenly and even woke her daughter up. 

“Are we having waffles?” The sleepy eyes of Sohyun pinged open half way as she sniffed up into the air. 

Byul smiled down at her. “I am, I don’t know about you.”

“I want waffles!” She pouted. 

“But you were sick last night.” 

“I’m fine now!”

“Maybe I should eat your waffles.”

“No!”

Byul chuckled at the worried expression on Sohyun’s face. The child pouted angrily before hopping off the couch and running into the kitchen. 

“Eomma! Can I have waffles too?” She asked Yongsun with a pleading look on her face and her hands clasped together. 

Yongsun rolled her eyes and nodded her head causing Sohyun to raise a fist in the air and cheer her little victory. Her stomach still hurt slightly, but the pains were purely hunger related. Her eyes lit up as a plate of waffles was placed down in front of her at the small kitchen table. Byul yawned loudly as she sat next to the child and devoured her own separate plate of waffles. They were both unaware of the eager set of eyes watching them from behind. 

The omega smiled and bit her lip. This was the domestic heaven she’s always wanted. 

________________

Busan in the winter was just as glorious as it was in the summer. Byul’s hotel came with a free spa and the alpha took nearly every opportunity she could to have a full body massage by some of the best muscle therapists in the country. She always felt like she floated back to her room after each and every session. 

Yongsun had been sending Byul pictures of them at her parents Halloween party. Yongsun was dressed as a pink and black version of Cruella DeVil and Byul had to admit that she looked ridiculously hot. The alpha even felt a little sad at the fact that she had no Dalmatians for Yongsun to steal. Sohyun, however, was dressed as her favourite Disney character; Boo from Monsters Inc. The outfit was made entirely by Yongsun from random materials she found around her house. 

The omega even FaceTimed the alpha a few times after Byul requested just to see Sohyun compete in Apple bobbing and various other Halloween games. She couldn’t escape the clutches of Yonghee, however, who stole Yongsun’s phone during a FaceTime call and locked herself in the bathroom for ten minutes interrogating the alpha. 

Luckily enough, she was called to set before she accidentally answered any of the older siblings questions. Yonghee whined down the phone when Byul told her she had to go and reluctantly unlocked the bathroom door and handed Yongsun her phone back. She made gagging sounds in the back ground as the alpha and omega bid one another goodbye. 

The few days away from Yongsun and Sohyun was going pretty quickly for the alpha. She mainly relaxed during her stay in Busan but she realised how much she needed a break during her week or so away. Her last day on set was exhausting. They had filmed her running down an empty alleyway nearly twenty times now and still they weren’t satisfied with the end result. She was sweaty, smelly and a little homesick. 

“Reset to go again.” Someone barked out loudly. 

Something was always wrong with the take. The lights aren’t bright enough. The lights are too bright. The rubbish in the alleyway is too filthy. The graffiti needs cleaning and respraying. Byul sighed to herself as she sat down in a warm trailer and sipped at her coffee. 

“Byul,” A set assistant knocked on her door, “They’re ready for you now.”

________________

Yongsun was happily typing away on her laptop at the kitchen table when her phone rang out loudly. She jumped slightly at the noise and accidentally knocked over her glass of orange juice. She swore loudly as she held the laptop up and quickly placed it somewhere dry. 

Her mouth was full of tteokbokki and she had to swallow quickly when she eventually found her phone. Byul’s name popped up and her heart jumped into her throat. She felt like a school girl again whenever Byul called or messaged. She missed that feeling. 

“Hello?” She answered as she quickly grabbed a towel to soak up the orange juice. 

“Hey.” Byul slurred. Yongsun blinked a few times. It was barely midday, was Byul drunk?

“Hey yourself.” Yongsun smiled. 

Byul took a deep and shaky breath before responding, “I wanted you to hear it from me before you read it anywhere.”

“Hear what?” The omega panicked. Her mind went to one place and one place only. Byul had found someone else to fu-

“I broke my ankle.” She said cutting Yongsun’s self destructive thoughts off. 

The omega’s brows knitted together in confusion. “You... what?” 

“Yeah.” She giggled. “I was running down an alleyway and I slipped on a prop and broke my ankle. I’m also very high right now so I feel awesome.”

Yongsun felt both relieved and worried about what Byul had said. She couldn’t help but laugh at the way Byul giggled when she was high on morphine. The alpha’s voice rose a few decibels and so did her laughs. 

“Are you coming home?” The omega asked. 

The line went dead for a few seconds before another voice was heard. This time the voice belonged to a male. “She can’t see you, why are you nodding?” 

“Shut up. I’m talking to a beautiful goddess and you are unworthy of her ears.” She heard Byul yell across the room causing Yongsun to blush with embarrassment. 

The male voice just grumbled in the background as Byul decided to witter on about the accident and how much pain she was in. A nurse interrupted the phone call and instructed Byul to end the call. Byul moaned but reluctantly did as she was told. The last words Yongsun heard Byul say was, “Goodbye beautiful.” Before the line went dead. 

Yongsun chuckled to herself and reopened her laptop. Her mind was clouded by thought after thought of Byul in a hospital. She was worried about the alpha, but she knew she’d be getting the best care and she’d at least have her agent with her. 

Her phone pinged loudly an hour or so later indicating to Yongsun that she had received a message. Within the message was a picture of Byul sat up in bed and holding her leg like a trophy. The grinning alpha’s face put a huge smile on Yongsun’s own face as she read the caption. 

** Byul **

_ I’ve never broken a bone before.(13:45) _

_ I hope my call didn’t worry _

_ you too much.(13:45) _

_ I’ll be home tomorrow around _

_ 3pm if you were wondering.(13:45) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else slightly loving the thought of nurse Yongsun nursing Byul back to health? Because that's what ran though my mind when I decided to give Byul a broken ankle. 
> 
> As always, comment, upvote or whatever you do after a chapter gets posted, do so with enthusiasm :) 
> 
> I do so adore reading your comments and how much you like this fluff piece. I do have a twitter account now @RikuAino7 just in case anyone wanted to interact with me :) I am a little shy so please bear with!


	12. Eomma, Please!

“Eomma, I’m fine.” Byul sighed as she finally rolled into bed at nearly three in the morning. 

The alpha was discharged from the hospital in Busan at seven in the evening the previous day but her flight was delayed nearly four hours, causing her to take a flight at one in the morning. She was so tired and so off her face on painkillers that she’s sure she could have walked to Seoul faster. The painkillers wore off somewhere over Chungju and she came crashing back down to reality. 

Her eomma did nothing but pepper her phone with worried calls nearly every hour on the hour until she knew her daughter was safe and sound. Byul praised whatever impulse that forced her to buy wireless AirPods because she’d have found it impossible to manoeuvre her crutches and speak to her eomma on the phone at the same time. 

“Byulyi, you’re hurt! You need someone to look after you and who’s better to take care of you than your eomma?” Byul’s eomma was trying so hard to convince her daughter to return home to Bucheon whilst her ankle heals. Byul lost count how many times shes said no, but her eomma is persistent. 

She sighed as she tucked herself under her blankets and ignored the fact that she was still fully clothed. The woman’s worried voice on the other end of the line was enough to stop the alpha from passing out with exhaustion. 

“Eomma, please.” Byul’s voice became ragged with how tired she was. “Can we talk in the morning? I just got home and I need to sleep.” 

“You better call me the second you wake up, or else I’ll come to Seoul and drag you home myself!” Her eomma was pretty scary. Even though Byul towered over her and was arguably the tallest in the family and the only alpha, she still bowed to her eomma. 

“I will.” Byul yawned. “I promise.”

Satisfied, the woman ended the call and Byul passed out with her AirPods still stuck in her ears. Her snores echoed off the walls of her apartment and amplified the noise. Byul was normally a quiet sleeper that hardly moved in bed, but Byul coming off a painkiller high snored like a freight train and thrashed around as though she was being attacked in her dreams. 

One particular roll had her falling off the side of her bed and crashing butt first against the hardwood floor. Luckily her broken ankle was the only thing still on the bed. It was stuck in a mountain of rolled up sheets and perched just on the edge. She contemplated staying on the floor and sleeping like that but a rather loud knock sounded at the door. 

“Who is it?” She yelled out as she tried and failed to get up. Her body felt like all the blood in her system was replaced by lead. She couldn’t move. 

“It’s me!” Sohyun’s worried voice yelled. “I heard a bang and as your best friend I have to make sure you’re okay!” 

Byul smiled to herself. Sohyun was sweet. Was the seven year old strong enough to pick Byul up and help her back on the bed, though? 

“I’m good!” Byul yelled reassuringly. “The code is four two seven eight!” 

The girl punched in the numbers and ran inside. Her slippered feet coming to a halt when she saw Byul sprawled out on the floor with one leg still on the bed. Her eyes widened as she yelled for her eomma. The way she called for Yongsun made it seem like Byul had been murdered. That point only highlighted when Yongsun appeared in the doorway panting and with a hairbrush stuck in one side of her hair. 

“Byul, why are you on the floor?” The omega asked as she crouched down to lift the alpha up. 

“I was sleeping and I think I just fell off the bed.” Byul explained as Yongsun helped her back onto her bed. 

The omega elevated her leg with a few cushions. “You were asleep?” She asked with one eyebrow raised. 

Byul nodded. “Yeah.”

“Byul, it’s nearly four in the evening.”

The alpha looked from Yongsun to Sohyun and then grabbed her phone to reveal nearly twenty missed calls from her eomma and three missed calls from her appa. She sighed as she sent a quick text to her eomma clarifying that she was still alive and that she’d call later. 

“Those painkillers really knocked me out.” Byul mumbled. 

Yongsun smiled at the alpha and began walking back to her own apartment. “I’m going to make you a sandwich and then when we come back later I’ll bring you some food.” 

As the omega walked out the door, Byul turned her confused gaze onto the omega’s daughter. Sohyun was stood at the end of her bed with a concerned look on her face. Byul tried to flash a reassuring smile at the girl but it did little to ease the worry she felt. The alpha patted the empty space of her bed and watched as Sohyun’s face lit up and she almost jumped on the bed. 

She was still clad head to toe in her school uniform. As though she had just gotten home from school. The alpha laughed to herself. Whenever she was finally at home from school she used to tear the uniform off her body as though it was cursed and dress in a more Moonbyul appropriate attire. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Byul asked as the child got comfortable. 

“It’s parents evening.” Sohyun grumbled. “So I can’t have fun until later.” 

The alpha grinned at the child. “Do you get a reward if the teacher says good things about you?”

The child nodded. “Eomma buys me a Happy Meal and ice cream from McDonalds.” 

“I want McDonald’s!” Byul whined like a baby. 

“You can come with us.” Sohyun’s little eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 

Byul hesitated. By now the whole of South Korea must have known about her ankle and if she wonders into Sohyun’s school on parents evening of all days, she’s sure to cause an absolute PR nightmare for herself, even if she was incognito. There were already rumours in various tabloid rubbish that she has a secret love child. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Byul held onto one of Sohyun’s hands, “People might assume that I’m your eomma’s alpha and that you’re my child and then you’ll have so many people invading your privacy.” 

“I wish I was your child.” Sohyun whispered so quietly that Byul wasn’t sure if she heard her correctly. 

Sohyun’s big eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked up at Byul. The alpha wrapped her arm around Sohyun’s shoulders and pulled her close. 

“Can I tell you a secret? And do you promise not to tell anyone, not even your eomma?” Byul asked and continued after Sohyun nodded. “I wish you were my child too.” 

That small revelation made Sohyun’s heart beat loudly in her chest. She looked up at Byul with eyes filled of wonder before throwing her arms around the alpha’s neck and squeezing tightly. 

Yongsun, who was stood out in the hallway with a plate in hand, fought against the tears that blurred her vision when she heard the alpha’s confession. She blinked a few times to get rid of the tears before taking a deep breath and heading back through the open door of the alpha’s apartment. 

After getting nearly a paragraph long McDonald’s order from the alpha, Yongsun and Sohyun headed down the elevator and into the omega’s car. The drive was quieter than usual. Sohyun didn’t even ask for her playlist to be played. All that the child could think of was Byul’s confession. She looked up at her eomma as she drove and concocted a brilliant plan in her mind. 

She was going to make the alpha and her eomma fall in love. 

Back at the apartment block, Byul was faced with another problem. She sat on the edge of her bath and wondered how on Earth she was going to shower without soaking her cast. She contemplated calling her own eomma and asking but quickly dismissed it. Knowing her, she’d fly down to Seoul, kidnap her daughter and claim that showering with a broken bone was somehow easier in Bucheon. 

She held her phone out and dialled Hyejin’s number instead. 

“What?” The annoyed voice of her best friend snapped. 

“Hello to you too.” Byul chuckled. 

Hyejin groaned, “I’m sorry, hello.”

“I need your help.” 

A weird sound came from the omega’s end of the phone and it triggered Byul’s senses. The alpha tried to listen intensely but Hyejin’s voice made it harder to hear. 

“Hurry up I’m in the middle of something.” 

Byul laughed. “Something or someone?”

“.... I’m ending the call.”

The alpha stared open mouthed as her screen went blank. She swears Hyejin was worse than her for chatting up fans. Just as she was about to redial her friends number, her eomma’s face appeared and she screamed whilst throwing her phone in the air. It hit off the ground but luckily the screen was still intact. 

Leading with shaky hands, she picked up her phone and answered her eomma’s call. 

“Finally!” The older woman yelled loudly. “I thought you were dead!”

“Eomma don’t be so dramatic.” Byul sighed. “I sent you a text you saying I was alive.”

“A text!” Her voice went higher with each word she spoke. “I’m your eomma, not one of your little friends. I deserve more than a text.” 

The alpha, not one to put up much of a fight against her eomma, nodded. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” 

“Good. Now, what time are you coming home? Do you want your appa to pick you up? Because he won’t be able to until tomorrow.” 

Byul stood up on one leg and used a crutch to help her out of the bathroom and back into the other room. She flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. 

“I don’t know if I’m coming back home yet.” She said everything so quick that her eomma had to ask her to repeat herself. 

“What? You have to come home! Who will take care of you?”

“Eomma, I’ve broken my ankle, not my spine. I can look after myself.” 

The woman scoffed. “You can barely look after yourself before you slipped on a rock! You’ve not been eating properly either. My friends tell me how skinny you are all the time. You need to come home so I can feed you.”

Byul moaned, “Eomma!” A knock came at the front door and Byul hobbled over to open it. A grinning Sohyun with a badge that said ‘Star Student’ pinned to her uniform greeted her. 

“Eomma said food is ready.” The child grinned as she held out a hand for the alpha. 

“Who’s that?” Byul’s eomma asked loudly down the phone. 

Byul glanced at the child’s hand and held up her finger as she hobbled back to get both of her crutches. “My neighbour’s daughter.” Byul mumbled. “She bought me some food.” 

“That’s nice.” Her eomma said blankly. “I’m sending your appa down tomorrow to pick you up.” Was the last thing she said before she ended the call. 

The alpha rolled her eyes and placed the phone back into her pocket before picking up her crutches and heading out to meet Sohyun. The child’s grin doubled in size once Byul was inside her and her eomma’s apartment. 

Yongsun was sat on the floor already eating her own McDonald’s order when Sohyun and Byul entered. She pointed opposite her and Byul instantly swooned over the fatty foods. With the seven year olds help, Byul sat down on a cushion with her back resting against the couch and her leg elevated. Sohyun took the seat next to the alpha and began messily eating her own food. 

Byul’s stomach singed happily as it was finally fed. The sandwich Yongsun made was lovely, but not enough for the alpha who just wanted to eat until her stomach exploded. The omega kept sneaking glances at the alpha who was adoringly looking at her food. 

“So,” Sohyun started as she bit into her burger, “How did you break your ankle?”

The alpha thought back for a moment. “I was running down an alley way and I slipped on a prop that was shaped as a rock. It wasn’t supposed to be where it was,” Byul explained, “My path was supposed to be clear but my foot caught it and I went left but my ankle went right.” 

The other two both flinched as Byul make a cracking sound with her mouth. She chuckled at the horrified look on Yongsun’s face. 

“My eomma wants me to go home and stay with her, my appa and my youngest sister.” Byul said sadly. Although the alpha would have loved to go home to see her parents and sister, she didn’t really want to leave right at the beginning of her budding romance with Yongsun. 

The omega genuinely looked sad as the alpha spoke. Sohyun noticed the look on her eomma’s face and turned to Byul. “Do you have to?”

Byul smiled at the child and ruffled her hair causing Sohyun to shriek and swat her hand away. “She said I need someone to look after me whilst my ankle heals. I told her I’d be fine on my own but she’s persistent and a little annoying.” 

“We can look after you.” Sohyun said with a bright smile. “Eomma can cook for you and I can keep you company!” She looked over at Yongsun for back up and almost jumped up in excitement when the omega nodded. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Byul asked Yongsun seriously after Sohyun excused herself to use the bathroom. 

Yongsun smiled at the alpha and nodded. “If it means you’ll stay here and not go back to Bucheon, then of course.”

The alpha grinned at the omega and with a quick glance towards the corridor, she leaned in and pecked her girlfriends lips. Yongsun pushed the alpha away and blushed a deep shade of red as she looked over her shoulder to make sure her little girl wasn’t stood watching. 

She playfully glared at Byul once the alpha’s laughter reached her ears. Yongsun rolled her eyes and huffed as her daughter ran out from the bathroom and sat back down next to Byul. 

The rest of the evening consisted of Byul beating both Sohyun and Yongsun in Mario Kart and boasting as though she just won an Olympic gold for Korea, then she helped (or hindered) Sohyun with her homework and then finally they sat on the omega’s reclined couch and watched Sohyun’s favourite film, Monsters Inc. 

Byul’s phone rang a few times during the movie, but the alpha ignored it. As soon as the movie ended, she picked up her phone and sighed as she had missed another ten calls from her eomma. 

She excused herself and sat in the kitchen just as Yongsun ushered her daughter into the child’s bedroom to get changed into her pyjamas and into bed. The phone didn’t even ring once before her eomma picked up. 

“Moon Byulyi! Why won’t you answer your phone?!” She almost screeched down the phone. 

“I’m busy!” Byul so badly wanted to scold her. “Eomma, please.” 

“I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I’m just a worried eomma. I just wanted to arrange tomorrow’s travel because your appa keeps nagging me.” 

Byul licked her lips and took a deep breath. “I’m not coming home.” She said quietly. 

“What?” 

“I’m staying in Seoul.” Byul said a little more confidently. “Listen, I have a girlfriend now and she said she’s going to look after me.”

“You have a what?”

The alpha couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face as she thought of Yongsun. “I have a girlfriend. She’s wonderful and kind and so beautiful. She said that she’ll make sure I’m looked after as my ankle heals.” 

“What’s her name?” Her mother asked in a neutral tone. 

“Kim Yongsun, why?”

“Yesol! Go on your Instagram thing and search for a Kim Yongsun!” She heard her eomma yell. 

Byul groaned loudly, “What are you doing?” 

“I want to see what she looks like.” Her eomma said as though it wasn’t a big deal. Byul could hear her youngest sisters voice in the background and heard her gasp before her eomma spoke again. “She’s pretty. But, who is the child in her pictures?”

“That’s her daughter.” The alpha replied in a small voice. “Sohyun.”

Her eomma was silent for nearly an entire minute. Byul thought they got disconnected for a brief moment until she heard movement on the other end of the line. A door slammed shut indicating that her eomma had moved to a different room and locked the door. 

“You’re dating someone with a child?” Her voice was so calm and neutral that Byul wasn’t sure whether or not she approved. 

“I am.” Byul replied confidently. “She’s an awesome child too.” 

“How long have you been dating her?”

“Nearly a month.”

“Oh thank god.” Her eomma praised and held a hand over her heart. “I thought that the child might have been yours and you were keeping her a secret from me.” She breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, so I’m coming tomorrow with your appa-“

“What?” Byul interrupted. “I told you I’m staying here.” 

Her eomma tutted down the phone and said, “I know that! I want to meet your girlfriend and her daughter.”

“Her daughter doesn’t know about us yet,” Byul said quietly as she heard both Yongsun and Sohyun enter the living room just behind her, “Yongsun wants us to take things slowly.”

“She’s a smart omega.” Her eomma said dreamily. “I like her already. Well, we’ll be in Seoul around midday so Sohyun should be in school and we can at least meet Yongsun.” 

Byul moaned and rested her forehead against the cold surface of Yongsun’s kitchen counter. “It’s only been a month.” She groaned. 

“A month to you is like a year to normal people! I wish to meet this girl and you’re refusing your own eomma? That’s fine, I guess. I only carried you inside me for nine months and went through a traumatic labour that lasted nearly two days!”

“Eomma!”

“Don’t ‘eomma’ me! Midday tomorrow!”

“Fine.”

“I love you, Byul. Send my love to Yongsun and Sohyun.”

“Love you too and I will.”

Byul placed her phone face down on the kitchen counter and groaned loudly. Sohyun came up behind her and wrapped her small arms around the alpha. She looked over her shoulder and saw the child’s comforting smile. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

The alpha nodded just as Yongsun looked at her watch and yelled out, “Bed time!” 

Byul sat on the edge of the child’s bed reading out one of Sohyun’s favourite bedtime stories as the child rested her head on her eomma’s stomach. Yongsun rubbed soothing circles in the child’s hair until her eyes became too heavy and she succumbed to sleep. 

The soft snores coming from the child filled the room. Both adults looked at one another before sneaking out of the room and back out into the living room. Yongsun guided Byul back out towards her apartment and even helped the alpha wrap up her leg in a plastic bag so she could shower without making the cast go soggy. 

“My eomma wants to meet you.” She whispered as Yongsun secured the plastic bag. 

The omega froze for a second or two before she looked up at the alpha. “She wants to meet me?”

Byul nodded. “She said you were pretty and she wants to meet you and Sohyun but she knows that Sohyun doesn’t know about us yet.” 

“Oh,” Yongsun sat next to Byul on the alpha’s bed, “My ex never wanted me to meet his parents. What do I do? What do I say? What do I wear?” 

“You could wear a nurse’s outfit.” Byul grinned cheekily. “But not until after my parents have gone back home.” 

The omega scoffed and rolled her eyes. She whacked the alpha’s arm and stood up. She helped Byul into the bathroom and watched as the alpha sat down on the closed toilet lid. 

“Thanks.” Byul said just as Yongsun was about to leave. She grabbed onto the omega’s hand and stood up on one leg with the other resting against the toilet lid. “Just be yourself with my parents and they’ll love you.” 

Yongsun nodded nervously making Byul frown slightly. She placed both hands on either side of Yongsun’s face and slowly leaned in to place a soft and delicate kiss upon the omega’s lips. Yongsun sighed lovingly into the embrace and ran her tongue along the alpha’s bottom lip causing Byul to groan and open her mouth to the omega’s tongue. 

They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity. Just moulded as one. Byul slipped her hands down Yongsun’s back and allowed her hands to roam the omega’s firm butt. The action made Yongsun moan softly into the alpha’s mouth but she pushed the alpha away gently and smiled shyly at her. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.” She smiled at the alpha. 

“See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much dialog. But it’s cute. 
> 
> Comment, kudos, whatever you want. 
> 
> Have a great weekend!


	13. Meet The Moon’s

Yongsun barely slept. Her mind was running wild with scenarios about meeting Byul’s parents and each scenario became more ridiculous and exaggerated than the last. She tossed and turned until she finally gave up trying to sleep around five in the morning and headed to her kitchen to make herself a strong coffee. 

Her nerves were getting the best of her and it irritated her to no end. She silently prayed to whomever was above the clouds that Byul’s parents liked her. The only experience she’s ever had meeting her partners parents was after she told her previous boyfriend that she was pregnant and his eomma wrote her a cheque to, in her words, “Get rid of the pregnancy.” She shuddered at the memory as she turned on her living room tv and cuddled up with a blanket and her coffee. 

Sohyun woke up before she was supposed to. She mumbled a tired ‘morning’ to her eomma and shuffled loudly to the bathroom. Yongsun could hear her yawn before the door was closed and locked. Yongsun’s attention turned back to the tv and after a few minutes, Sohyun came out from the bathroom and over to where her eomma was lay casually on the couch. 

“Are you sick?” The child asked as she rubbed her eyes. 

Yongsun shook her head and smiled at her daughter. “No, sweetheart, I just can’t sleep.”

Her daughter stared at her for a second or two before she watched her eomma open her arms out wide inviting the child to snuggle with her. Sohyun grinned sleepily as she joined her eomma on the couch. The child fell back to sleep within mere seconds with her arms wrapped around Yongsun’s waist. Yongsun cuddled her closer and turned the volume down on her tv so Sohyun could get more peace. 

They stayed like this for just under two hours with Sohyun snoring away and rolling about on the couch. Yongsun’s alarm rang around the room alerting them both. Sohyun mumbled something incoherent before she turned around and fell back to sleep. Yongsun just giggled as she watched her daughters mouth open widely as more snores erupted from her mouth. 

Detaching herself from her loudly snoring daughter, Yongsun headed back to the kitchen and made herself another strong coffee and some toast. She decided to allow Sohyun an extra ten minute nap as she pottered around the kitchen preparing some cereal for her daughter. 

As soon as the bowl was placed on top of the small table in the living room, Sohyun’s eyes pinged open and she slid off the couch and into the floor where her cereal awaited her. Now that November was upon them and their mornings were colder than usual, Yongsun made her daughter a hot chocolate every morning to warm the child up. The drink didn’t contain as much whipped cream as the child was hoping, but she was grateful nonetheless. 

A gentle knock at the door broke their morning routine and Yongsun’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Who on earth would knock on her door at this time of a morning? She hummed to herself as she slowly walked over to her front door and looked out of the peep hole to see her best friend standing there shivering. 

“Wheein?” She asked as she opened the door. 

“Let me in!” The younger girl begged. “It’s too cold to stand out here!” 

Yongsun stepped aside and watched in amusement as Wheein scrambled to kick off her shoes and ran over to her couch to cuddle under the warm blanket. The look on her face was euphoric as her body was getting used to the heat of Yongsun’s home. The older omega chuckled at her friend before heading into the kitchen to make her a hot chocolate. 

“What are you doing here so early?” Yongsun asked Wheein. If she was facing the younger girl, she would have noticed the worried shake of the head her daughter gave her best friend. 

Wheein winked at the child and held up what looked like the plastic coverings dry cleaners use for their clothes. Yongsun turned and almost squealed in delight as she placed Wheein’s hot chocolate on the table and grabbed at the coverings. She hung it up on the doorframe of Sohyun’s bedroom and unzipped it. It was perfect, she grinned at it. Byul was going to love it.

The older omega was so busy inspecting the suit that she didn’t notice her daughter whisper into her best friends ear before jumping up and heading to the bathroom to clean herself and her teeth. Yongsun heard the door close and lock. Instead of rounding back on her friend and once again ask why she decided to come so early, Yongsun headed into her bedroom and placed the clothes neatly down on her sheets. She bit her bottom lip in excitement and sent a quick text over to Byul. 

Still biting her lip, Yongsun skipped out of her bedroom and back into her now empty living room. She looked around confusedly. Where did Wheein go? She searched the kitchen quickly and before she could think to look anywhere else, another knock came at the door. Her heart rate increased as she assumed Byul was on the other side, but as soon as she wrenched the door open, her face visibly dropped. 

“Oh, charming.” Yonghee pushed past her younger sister and deposited her shoes for some slippers. “God I’ve not seen you look this disappointed to see someone since you found out who the masked singer was.” 

Yongsun rolled her eyes and shut her apartment door. “Why are you here so early?”

“Sohyun invited me here before school.” Yonghee said simply as she headed down the hall and stood outside the seven year olds room. 

“But, why?”

“I don’t know.” The older sibling answered honestly. 

Before they could say anything further, Sohyun’s door opened and the child grinned up at her aunty. She grabbed the tall woman’s arm and pulled her into her bedroom. Yongsun could see Wheein’s sheepish face glance at her from her spot on Sohyun’s bed. The door was shut in her face and she couldn’t help but glare at it before relenting and heading to her own room to change into her daytime clothes. 

In the bedroom, Yonghee sat next to Wheein on the bed and listened intently to Sohyun’s rambling. She lifted up her sketch book and opened it up. The heading was titled ‘Help eomma and Byul fall in love.’ The two older girls shared a knowing look between them but listened to Sohyun. 

“I’ve asked you to come because we have an emergency!” She dramatically said as she pointed at her sketchbook. “I want eomma and Byul to realise that they really like each other and I need you two to help.” 

“What do you need us to do?” Yonghee played along. Wheein just looked confused. 

Sohyun turned the page of her sketchbook. “I’ve seen a few movies and they offered a few helpful tips. In 101 Dalmatians, they fell in a pond together because of their dogs,” her face fell slightly, “I don’t have a dog though. In Frozen, Anna nearly died and it helped Kristof realise he loved her.”

“So you want us to nearly kill your eomma to help Byul realise she loves her?” 

“We can use it as a plan b.” Sohyun shrugged. “But what pops up in every movie is true loves first kiss.” She smugly said as she turned another page. “We need to get them to kiss and they’ll fall in love.” 

Wheein whispered over to Yonghee once Sohyun became distracted with her sketchbook. “Hasn’t the boat already sailed for their first kiss?” 

“Yeah, but she doesn’t know that.”

“Ah.” 

A rather loud knock came from the other side of Sohyun’s bedroom door and the voice of her eomma floated inside her room. “You better be dressed for school! We leave in ten minutes.” 

“Coming eomma.” Sohyun called as her eyes widened and she began running around her room looking for her uniform like a headless chicken. 

Both adults giggled at the sight of a mini-Yongsun running from draw to wardrobe trying to collect all her clean clothes for school. They slipped out of the child’s room unnoticed and headed into the living room. Yongsun sat on her couch with her arms folded and legs crossed as they entered. They froze at the sight. 

The younger Kim sibling narrowed her eyes at the other two and clicked her tongue. “What were you doing in there?”

Yonghee cooly smiled at her sister and plopped down next to her on the couch. Wheein was still stood frozen in between the tv and couch. 

“Sohyun was just plotting with us.” Her older sister replied. “Nothing to worry about, I promise.” She reassured her sister with a wink. 

Yongsun wasn’t convinced but instead of arguing further, she let it slide and waited for her daughter to finish getting changed. She looked at the time and her heart leapt into her throat when she realised what would happen in a few hours time. She turned to her sister just as Wheein occupied the empty space on the other side of Yonghee and whined. 

“Byul’s parents want to meet me.” She whispered. 

Yonghee reached across to the coffee table and turned the tv off using the remote. She calmly turned to face her sister and almost yelled out, “What? You’ve only been seeing each other for a month!”

“I know!” Yongsun nodded her head. “Apparently she talked about me to her eomma and now her parents are coming today to meet me.” 

“I didn’t even know you were properly dating.” Wheein said. 

“I don’t know if we are.” Yongsun sighed. “I don’t even think she’s asked me to be her girlfriend yet.” 

“Ah, the modern dating scene.” Yonghee said dreamily. “You can drop your panties for your hot alpha neighbour without clarifying whether or not you’re in a relationship.” 

Yongsun blushed a deep shade of red. “No! We-we haven’t. I mean, I haven’t dropped anything for anyone. It’s-its only been a month.” 

“But it’s Moonbyul.” Yonghee looked shocked. “Rumour has it she can barely wait until the date is over before she fucks her conquests.” 

“Well, she hasn’t with me. I told her that I wanted to take things slowly-“

“Slowly? You’re meeting her family in a few hours.”

“No, only her eomma and appa and honestly I think they’re only coming down to make sure Byul’s okay.” 

Yongsun breathed a sigh of relief when the door of Sohyun’s room opened signalling an end to their conversation. She ushered her daughter to the door and helped her with her shoes and coat before throwing open the door and heading out. Her sister and best friend were trailing behind them giggling amongst themselves, but she ignored them. Instead her focus was on trying not to throw up before meeting Byul’s parents. 

________________

Byul would never admit this to anyone in fear of her eomma finding out and gloating, but she was struggling with her ankle. Everything seemed to be such a chore with her ankle encased in plaster. Even something so easy as to use the bathroom became trivial. 

She used a chair from her small dining room table to act as a sort of bedside table for her snacks and drinks. She even bought a mini fridge on Amazon that should arrive any minute now to place next to her bed so she didn’t have to keep fighting her way in and out of bed whenever she was thirsty. 

She praised whomever it was who worked at Sony for wireless controllers when she lifted up her old PS4 controller and used it to turn her games console on. She scoured through her list of games until coming to a stop on an old one she grew up playing. While the theme music for GTA San Andreas played, Byul hopped over to her kitchen area and made herself some toast and jam. There was probably more healthier alternatives she could have had, but this was the easiest to make. 

Carefully hopping back over to her bed, Byul almost dropped her toast a few times. She was prepared for a full on meltdown if she did drop her precious breakfast. Luckily she made it back to her bed in one piece and quickly scoffed her food. Her foot was placed on top of a pillow at the bottom of the bed as she pulled her controller to her and began a rampage on her game. 

The pinging of her phone indicating a call pulled her from her game, but she was too far into a mission to just stop and answer. Instead she ignored it and yelled at her tv a moment later when the words ‘Mission Failed.’ Appeared on screen. 

“All you had to do was follow the damn train, CJ!” Big Smoke yelled as he got off the motorbike. 

Byul groaned loudly as she tossed her controller to the side and picked up her phone. Before she got the chance to unlock her phone to see who had called her, a knock came at her door. She groaned again. She didn’t want to move. 

“Who is it?” She called out. 

“Byul, it’s me.” Yongsun’s voice floated through the door. 

“Come in, the code is four two five nine.” As soon as the words left the alpha’s mouth she knew it wasn’t right. “Wait, that’s my cards PIN number, the code is four two seven eight.” 

The pinging noise from the door signalled a successful entry and Yongsun shuffled in wearing her little bunny slippers. Byul smiled at the omega as she held up a few tubs of Tupperware. She placed them inside the fridge before making her way over to Byul and taking a seat on her chair/beside table. Thankfully it was empty otherwise the omega would have had a nasty shock when she sat down. 

Something on the wall just above the alpha’s bed caught Yongsun’s eyes and she grinned widely when she realised what it was. A slightly crumpled and ripped piece of paper was framed and hung just above the headboard. It was no ordinary piece of paper, it was a drawing of her daughter, Byul and Byul’s friend Hyejin. 

“I can’t believe you framed it.” Yongsun whispered so quietly as her gaze was glued firmly into the wall. 

Byul looked up at the picture and smiled warmly. “Sohyun gave it to me and it’s really good. I wanted to put it somewhere where I can appreciate the time and effort she put in to making it.” 

“Why couldn’t I have met you years ago?” The words came tumbling out before she could stop them. 

“You wouldn’t have liked me years ago.” The alpha laughed. 

“Is that so?” The omega teased. 

Byul nodded bashfully and sat up straight. “I wasn’t ready for anything more than just a one night stand years ago. I mean, even now the thought of a proper adult relationship scares me, but I want to try it with you.” 

“What made you change your mind on relationships?” 

“You did.” The alpha admitted. “And Sohyun too. I can’t really explain it, but I really like you. I think you’re a wonderful person and mother and you’re so beautiful that you make my heart sing whenever you smile at me. Then there’s Sohyun and she’s just as wonderful and she likes all the things that I like. Tv shows, movies, video games and even foods! She’s talented too. I shown Hyejin that picture she drew of us and she said once her schedule frees up, she’s gonna come here and beg Sohyun to draw her a portrait of Hyejin so she can frame it and send it to her appa.” 

Yongsun bit her bottom lip slightly and looked down at her hands. “Wheein taught her how to draw like that. She’s a great artist and she’d have been by business partner if my fashion label ever worked out.”

A lightbulb went off inside Byul’s head and she scrambled to the other side of the bed quickly. Yongsun shot her an inquisitive glance but the alpha ignored it and handed an envelope over to the omega. Yongsun took it slowly and lightly ran her fingers against the soft paper. 

“Open it.” Byul grinned. 

The omega did as she was told and carefully opened the envelope. A small rectangular piece of paper fell out when Yongsun held it upside down. She lifted it to her face and gasped loudly as she read it. There in her hands was a cheque made out to her for the amount of one hundred million won. She bit the inside of her cheek just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

“Byul...” She trailed off. 

“You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to, but this is an investment into Solar Fashion.” She reached across and held onto one of Yongsun’s hands. “You deserve the world, Yong. And the world deserves your clothing. Take the cheque and speak to Wheein about it. You don’t have to make any decisions right now so just hold onto it.” 

Yongsun looked up through eyes filled with unshed tears as she looked at Byul’s smiling face. Sniffing slightly, she leaned down and slowly pressed her lips against the alpha’s slightly chapped ones. Her hands cradled Byul’s face as the alpha deepened their embrace. 

The omega pulled away slightly and whispered a faint, “Thank you,” against the alpha’s lips before reconnecting them. Their mouths melted against one another in a slow and sensual embrace until Yongsun pulled back again. 

“Your parents will be here soon.” She breathed snapping Byul from her Yongsun induced trance. 

The alpha’s eyes widened comically as she flailed around trying to get out of her bed to tidy up a little. Yongsun placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back down against the mattress. Besides the overflowing bin next to her bed and the crutches thrown haphazardly on the floor, the alpha’s home was pretty much spotless. Yongsun even moved the crutches to lean against the wall next to the alpha’s bed. 

A knock came at the alpha’s door and her eyes widened again. With the help of Yongsun, Byul stood up and grabbed her crutches before making her way over to the door and pulling it open revealing the worried face of her eomma and the smiling face of her appa. 

“Stop smiling, your daughter almost died!” Her eomma scolded her appa. He just rolled his eyes at her dramatics and stepped forward to hug his daughter. 

Byul accepted the hug from her appa but scoffed at her eomma. “I didn’t almost die at all. I broke my ankle, eomma, not my neck.” 

The alpha waited for her eomma to scold her but the verbal drumming never came. Instead her eomma’s eyes were glued to Yongsun as the older woman threw her shoes off and barged past her husband and eldest daughter. Byul winced slightly in pain but was ignored by her eomma who all but ran at the young omega that was stood slightly terrified besides Byul’s bed. 

“You’re even prettier in person.” She smiled as she pulled Yongsun in for a hug. “I never get to meet Byul’s girlfriends because she doesn’t deem them serious enough for me.”

“You met Sohee.” Byul mumbled as her appa helped her back across the room and into a seat on the couch. 

Her eomma scoffed. “I didn’t exactly meet her.”

Yongsun sat down next to Byul as the older couple sat next to one another on the opposite end of Byul’s L shaped couch. Byul’s broken ankle was placed on the coffee table in front of her with a pillow underneath for comfort. 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Yongsun bowed her head in respect. “I’m Yongsun.” 

“We know who you are.” Byul’s appa smiled warmly. “This one here has been going through all of your Instagram pictures with our youngest daughters account.” He pointed at his wife. 

The omega nodded slowly and returned the smile she was offered. That explains why someone randomly liked a picture of her from four years ago at her sisters birthday party. The account that liked the picture was a private one meaning Yongsun couldn’t secretly snoop on them like they did with her. 

Yongsun stood after a few minutes and headed into the kitchen to make them all tea. Whilst she was gone, Byul’s eomma whacked her daughters arm causing the alpha to wince and pout. 

“She’s gorgeous! Ask her if you can mark her!” 

“Eomma.” The alpha moaned and rolled her eyes. 

“I mean it! You’re never going to trick an omega as pretty as her into falling for you.” 

She opened her mouth to argue with her eomma, but Yongsun floated back to them with a tray filled with mugs and a pot of tea. Her eomma smiled at her as she placed it down on the coffee table and poured Byul a cup of tea before pouring herself one. 

They fell into a conversation all about Yongsun as they sipped their teas. Well, Yongsun and Byul’s eomma chatted, whereas Byul and her appa stayed silent and only offered a few words here and there when prompted by either omega’s. 

“Tell me about your daughter.” She grinned widely at the younger omega. 

“She’s great.” Yongsun blushed slightly. “She reminds me of me when I was a child.” 

“It must have been hard raising a child on your own.”

Yongsun nodded sadly. “It was. I had help though from my appa, my sister and my best friend so I was never truly on my own.”

“What about your eomma? Or do you have two appas?”

The omega sucked in a shaky breath. “Actually my eomma doesn’t speak to me much since I fell pregnant. She didn’t like how young I was and the fact that I wasn’t marked when I had Sohyun. But it’s okay, I still have my appa.” 

Byul’s eomma smiled sadly at the omega. “I’m sorry to hear that. If you ever need an eomma to talk to, you can always steal Byul’s. I have three daughters and I would love one more.” 

Even though it was just a passing comment, the words stuck to Yongsun’s heart. She missed being able to talk openly with her own eomma, the woman barely says two words to Yongsun these days before leaving the room they’re in together. She was Yongsun’s best friend until she fell pregnant. All she wanted and needed was that relationship back and the offer from Byul’s own eomma was very tempting to her. 

They talked for a few hours as they began to get to know one another. Yongsun and Byul’s eomma were sat next to one another on the alpha’s couch laughing and gossiping loudly as the other two began playing GTA on multiplayer and ‘accidentally’ blowing each other up. This was what Yongsun missed the most about not having her eomma around, all she needed sometimes was a good chat. 

But, all good things must come to an end eventually as Yongsun bid farewell to both of Byul’s parents and heading off in the direction of Sohyun’s school to pick her daughter up. Byul’s eomma hugged her tightly as she left and wrote down her phone number for the omega if she ever needed her. Yongsun smiled gratefully at her as she accepted the hug. 

As soon as the door shut, her eomma grabbed Byul’s shoulders and gave her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. She beamed up at her daughter through tear stained eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. 

“Byul, please don’t mess that omega around.” She pleaded with her eldest. “I really think she will be your soulmate.” 

“I’m not messing her around.” Byul reassured her eomma as she hobbled back over to her bed and sat down. “I really like her and I want to be with her.” 

“And her daughter? Because you need to love her daughter just as much as you love her.” 

“Her daughter is cool and awesome and wonderful. She’s fun to be around and she makes me laugh. The only thing I’d change about that girl is who her sire was.” Byul sighed. 

“Why? Is her sire an asshole?” Her eomma asked to which Byul shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. 

“I don’t know. But I wish it was me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fluff no drama. Maybe a little drama later idk. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! See you soon. 
> 
> Also, 100,000,000 won is approx 74,000€ or £63,000 or $90,000.


	14. Birthday Surprises

So far, Sohyun’s plan to get her eomma and Byul to fall in love and live happily every after like they do in the movies wasn’t quite working out like she hoped. She did all the ground work, put in hours of planning but nothing ever worked out like she hoped. 

Byul came over to their home most days. Sohyun made sure of it. She’d stand outside of Byul’s door and make up a reason as to why the alpha should stay at their apartment for a few hours. She’d calculate every interaction with her eomma and her neighbour and as soon as her eomma began laughing at Byul’s poor jokes, Sohyun would go off to her bedroom and sneakily watch both adults through a small peep hole in her door. 

Unbeknownst to the child, Yongsun could still see her. She knew every trick her child was capable of. She created more distance between herself and the alpha whenever she felt her daughter’s little eyes on them. The omega would casually walk into the kitchen with her phone in her hand and hide somewhere near the fridge where Sohyun couldn’t spy on her. She’d send a quick message to the alpha still sat on the couch and explain that they were being watched. 

The alpha would chuckle at her phone and send a quick wink over to where Sohyun was hiding. The child thought she was as quiet and as skilful as a ninja, but her loud footsteps that banged against her floor as she ran into her bed caught her out. 

She needed a better plan. 

A month flew by in the blink of an eye and she still saw nothing but friendship between her eomma and the alpha. Although she was extremely happy that her eomma had found another friend, she was growing impatient at them. Her birthday was her last chance at making something happen with them. She planned a whole day filled with activities that she’d seen people do on dates. 

A check list was created and handed out to her two partners in crime, Yonghee and Wheein. They couldn’t quite understand her writing, but Sohyun added little illustrations for them. They were all huddled inside the child’s bedroom plotting as a knocking came at the front door. As per Sohyun’s plan, no one but Yongsun was allowed to answer the door. 

Byul grinned as the door was opened and revealed Yongsun’s beautiful face. She held up a bag filled with a few presents for the birthday girl as Yongsun welcomed her inside. Three pairs of eyes were sneakily watching them and all three were sorely disappointed when they didn’t at least hug. 

“Sohyun’s in her room with my sister and Wheein.” Yongsun whispered across to the alpha as she entered the apartment. “They’re watching us.” 

Subtly nodding her head at the omega, Byul needed the help of Yongsun to take off her one shoe at the door and wandered, with the support of her crutches, into the living room and took a seat on the couch. She waited for Sohyun to come out of her bedroom as Yongsun pottered around in her kitchen. 

Eventually, a small sigh was heard from the child’s bedroom and she exited it looking slightly crestfallen. Byul smiled and began singing ‘Happy Birthday to you’ as the child walked up to her. Sohyun’s eyes widened at the bag in Byul’s hands and with nodded permission from her eomma, began ripping open the wrapping paper and throwing it all around the room. She’s sure she heard her eomma groan, but she ignored it. Unwrapping gifts and throwing wrapping paper everywhere was one of the best parts about birthdays. 

The first present contained a Harry Potter themed toy. She read the description and looked up at the alpha who could barely contain her excitement. 

“It’s a potion making set.” She almost squealed childishly. “But, you can make your own candies with it, it’s so cool! My eomma bought me one for my birthday a few years ago.” 

Sohyun’s eyes lit up as she scanned the box and began opening it. Yongsun was quick to swipe the box out of her daughters hands and placed it down on the kitchen counter. 

“It’s a toy that creates a mess.” Yongsun began after receiving a very cute glare from her daughter. “You can play with it in the kitchen only and you can’t wear your favourite dress when you do.” 

Still pouting at her eomma, Sohyun nodded her head and grinned as another gift from Byul was thrust in front of her face. She once again proceeded to rip open the wrapping paper and almost screamed in delight as she realised what it was. She jumped up and down with the toy plush in her arms and clattered into Byul. 

The toy was squashed in between them and Byul was glad she opted for a plushie otherwise she’s sure she would have been stabbed by anything else. As soon as the child pulled back, she held up the toy as if she was Rafiki from the Lion King holding up a new born Simba. In her hands was a plushie of Sullivan (or Sully) from Monsters Inc, Sohyun’s favourite character from her favourite movie. 

Yongsun watched as her now eight year old daughter squeezed it tightly and possessively to her chest. She smiled at Byul who’s eyes were locked onto Sohyun. That warm feeling in the omega’s chest was back and she found herself with an almost unbearable urge to cry. She cleared her throat and blinked back the tears as she announced that it was time to go. 

With the plushie in one hand and her eomma’s hand in her other, Sohyun lead them down the corridor to the elevator. Byul hobbled along behind them with Yonghee keeping her company. Yongsun shot the alpha a sympathetic glance in the elevator but Byul was too busy being talked at Yongsun’s older sister to notice. 

“So, your eomma bought you that potion set thing for your birthday?” She asked as she helped her sisters neighbour into the crowded elevator. 

Byul nodded. “Yeah, it was my favourite present and I was so upset when I ran out of ingredients.” 

“I didn’t think Harry Potter was out when you were eight.”

“I was seventeen when she bought it me.”

“Were you a nerd?” 

“No.” Byul laughed and shook her head. “I was more of a goofball. All the omega’s in school wanted to date me and all the alpha’s and betas wanted to be my friend. I just really liked Harry Potter.” 

“Ah.”

The car was a little overcrowded, but no one dared complain. Yongsun fixed on her scariest scowl and dared any of them to complain. Byul smugly winked at the three backseat passengers as she took her place in the front seat next to Yongsun. Having a broken ankle has a few upsides. 

Sohyun’s birthday was planned by the child herself. She wanted to do as many things as she could in the space of one day. They started in one of Seoul’s indoor arena’s to watch the world famous Disney On Ice showing. The child was so engrossed in the lights, the dances and the music that she didn’t notice the arm wrapped around her eomma’s shoulders, nor did she notice the quick peck on her eomma’s cheek. 

Byul, who wore a simple two-piece suit and a face mask and cap to hide her identity, took the eight year old to wander around the arena during the interval and came back fifteen minutes later with bags filled with random and expensive Disney products including Frozen plushies, a Cinderella t shirt, a bucket of popcorn with Ariel’s face plastered to the outside of the bucket, five red slushes in castle shaped cups with detachable lids and two bags of Snow White candy floss. Sohyun sat back down in between Yonghee and Yongsun and wolfed down her candy floss. Both the eight year old and the alpha were vibrating by the end of the show due to sugar rushes. 

“Why did you buy so much?” Yongsun whispered as Olaf began melting on stage. 

“I don’t know what happened.” Byul shrugged as her one good leg bounced up and down rapidly. “One minute I’m behind a dozen people in a queue and the next I’ve got a bag filled with overpriced stuff. It’s Disney’s fault! I swear they drug you somehow when you reach the front of the queue and it makes you buy random shit you don’t want or need.” 

The omega laughed at the bewildered expression on the alpha’s face. She reached across and held Byul’s hand in her own as the closing song began to play. Sohyun’s voice was loud as the actors encouraged the children to sing along. 

Next on the birthday agenda was bowling. Sohyun was ridiculously good at bowling. She didn’t even need the stables up. The eight year old was the only bowler without stable assistance. Byul blamed her ankle as to why she needed them up, but the three omega’s just shrugged their shoulders and admitted that they were awful bowlers. 

“I’m a sore loser.” Yonghee held her hands up. “If I got more than two gutter balls, I’d just go home.” 

“Is she really that bad?” Byul whispered across to Yongsun just as the older omega inspected which bowling ball to choose. 

Yongsun nodded. “She was once on Jeju Island with her boyfriend and they went go carting. He lapped her twice because she was too slow and she just got up out of the go cart, threw the helmet down and left. It’s safe to say that they’re not together anymore.” 

“Yikes.” Byul chuckled as Yonghee smugly walked back over to them as her bowling ball smashed all ten pins. She was like an action hero that was too cool to look at the explosions behind her. 

Byul struggled with her crutches and bowling. Sohyun tried to help by holding onto Byul’s waist as the actress bowled the ball down the Lane. Her balls were much slower than anyone else’s and she genuinely considered using the small mental push railings that small children used. 

The heat inside the bowling alley made Byul drop her disguise. She tossed her hat to the side and lowered her mask so she could breathe easier. Luckily the alley was quite empty and they were in a corner booth so Byul just kept her back to the other people bowling. 

Sohyun was scoring strikes left, right and centre. She was topping the leaderboard, then came Yonghee, Yongsun, Wheein and lastly Byul. But, as Byul kept repeating to everyone, she did have a broken ankle to contend with. 

Whenever the eight year old would run off for a toilet break or go up for her turn, Byul would subtly place her arm around Yongsun’s shoulders. The omega would sink into her embrace but quickly break apart from her whenever Sohyun would skip back over to them. Even though the touches lasted mere seconds, it still felt wonderful. 

Byul gave up two thirds though the game and allowed a grinning Sohyun to take over. Her ankle throbbed just as painfully as her pride did. The pain in her ankle was her excuse as to why she couldn’t continue the game and she was standing by it. It had nothing to do with her bruised alpha pride at getting beat by three omega’s and a child. 

Sohyun ended up getting Byul’s score up and she finished in third place. Sohyun was first, Yonghee second, then Byul, Yongsun and Wheein. The eldest Kim sibling whipped out her phone and took a selfie of them all with their scores in the background. With the verbal permission of Byul, she posted it on her private Instagram account but did not tag the alpha. 

The bowling alley was connected to a huge arcade and Byul felt herself being dragged here, there and everywhere by an eager Sohyun. They played shooting games together, a Star Wars game together and won more little toys in the claw machines. Byul kept her cap low and her mask on inside the arcade. All it took was for one person to recognise her and she could be mobbed. 

The two had lost the three omega’s somewhere within the arcade without noticing. Instead they crawled their way past random people and made it their mission to play on every available game. Byul admittedly struggled playing race car games, but dominated on the motorbike ones. 

Eventually Yongsun and the others caught up with them just in time to hear Sohyun’s stomach rumble loudly. Yongsun held out her hand for her daughter to take and whisked them all back inside her car as they headed to one of Sohyun’s favourite restaurants. The food wasn’t the best, but it did have a huge children’s play centre fitted with multiple slides and ball pits that Sohyun loved. Byul almost shed a tear over her broken ankle when she realised that she couldn’t join the child. 

“When does your cast come off?” Yonghee asked as they sat down at a table closest to the play centre. 

“Probably in the new year.” Byul answered as she sipped her Coke. “My doctor said that he hopes it’ll be taken off before my birthday but he made no promises.”

“What about that awards show?” Wheein asked. “The one Yongsun made you a suit for.”

“I’m still attending it with or without a cast.” The alpha explained. “Hyejin’s my date and I promised not to let her down.”

Yongsun felt an irrational rise of jealousy at the mention of another omega’s name. Byul had explained to her that Hyejin was just a friend, and even though Yongsun believed her, she couldn’t stop the angry jealousy that hit her at the mention of her. Hyejin was lovely and in the few times she’s met the younger girl, she was polite and hilarious. Sohyun loved her too. She felt guilty whenever her jealousy came into play. 

“Imagine having Hwasa as your date.” Yonghee said dreamily causing her sister to throw her a glare. 

“Hwasa is funny.” Wheein giggled as she blushed. “She sends me funny memes all the time and even calls me up when she’s bored.”

Byul’s eyes widened as she turned her entire body to the youngest of them. “She has your number?”

Wheein nodded shyly. “She asked me for it the day we met. She said as soon as her schedule clears up in the new year that she’ll take me out so we can get to know each other.”

The alpha waited a few minutes before whipping out her phone and sending a quick message to her best friend. Hyejin, although it wasn’t a well known fact within Korea, was an omega who preferred the company of other omega’s. It was taboo within their industry for two omega’s to be together (or two alpha’s for that matter) which is why Byul often acted as Hyejin’s date to premiers or award shows. 

Wheein excused herself to head to the lavatories with Yonghee following behind her and Byul seized the opportunity to gossip with Yongsun. She grinned as she leaned her head against the omega’s shoulder and batted her eyelashes at her. Yongsun just rolled her eyes and pushed the alpha away. 

“I think my friend likes your friend.” She winked. 

Yongsun look confused. “So?” She asked. “Everyone likes Wheein.”

“I don’t mean in a friendship way.” Byul winked again but with more exaggerated enthusiasm. 

“Oh? OH.” The omega’s eyes widened. “Have they...?”

“Not yet, but apparently Hyejin’s planning on taking her out in the new year and knowing her like I do, I’ll bet they’ll wake up next to each other the next day.” 

“What? No! Wheein isn’t like that.”

“Wanna bet?”

“How much?”

“I’ll bet you a home cooked meal that she’ll convince Wheein to sleep with her on their first date.”

Yongsun shook her head and laughed. “Byul, can you even cook?”

The alpha looked absolutely offended. “I can cook! But you’re not going to find out because I’ll win the bet.”

“Then what’s the point in the bet? I’ve been making you meals for weeks now.”

Byul’s eyes glistened dangerously. “There’s a few rules, the loser has to cook wearing whatever the winner wants.”

“So I can make you wear a clown outfit.” 

Byul frowned. “I was thinking of something sexier, but whatever floats your boat.” She shrugged jokingly. “But we only do it when we’re comfortable enough. So the bet starts and ends after their first date, but the prize could happen in June or whenever you feel comfortable enough.”

Yongsun eyed her for a second or two before holding out her hand for the alpha to shake. “Deal.” She smirked at Byul. “I wonder what I’ll make you wear.” She tipped a finger off her chin just as Wheein and her sister sat back down. 

The alpha rolled her eyes but after getting a certain lustful glance from the omega, she secretly hoped to lose the bet. Knowing Hyejin’s power of persuasion, however, Byul’s fairly certain that Yongsun will lose the bet and end up wearing nothing but a smile. The thought alone made the alpha’s heart race. 

“What are you two talking about?” Yonghee asked with her eyebrows raised. 

“Nothing.” Byul squeaked out in a ridiculously high voice before clearing her throat and repeating, “Nothing.” 

Although Byul could not see the smug face of Yongsun, she could sense it. Yonghee just rolled her eyes and sat back down just as their food came. Yongsun thanked the waiters as she stood and called her daughter over to eat. She first pushed the child towards the bathroom to wash her hands and face before taking her back to the table to eat. 

Sohyun chose to sit in between Yongsun and Yonghee as she ate. She so desperately wanted to sit with her eomma and Byul on either side of her, but for her plan to work she needed them to always be next to one another. 

Byul was sat facing her and made her laugh continuously as she ate her food. The alpha kept pulling silly faces at her and almost caused her to spit her drink out everywhere. She stuck out her tongue at Byul as Yongsun playfully scolded her. But Yongsun was too quick for her and caught her with her tongue and her finger pointed at the alpha causing her to be scolded too. 

Her birthday was quickly coming to a close as Yongsun drove them back to her apartment. Yonghee hugged both her sister and her niece before hopping into her car and driving off home. Wheein also bid farewell to them all and even hugged Byul. She opened up the Taxi’s door and the three of them watched as it disappeared into the night. 

Yongsun held her daughters hand as they rode up in the elevator. From the corner of her eyes she saw Sohyun yawn a few times and rub her eyes. She knew the child would crash soon and not too long later, she did. 

Her head was in Byul’s lap and her legs were in her eomma’s lap as she snored loudly. Monsters Inc had barely even began before Sohyun fell asleep. Yongsun was glad she convinced the child to get changed into her pyjamas before the movie started otherwise it would have been a struggle getting the eight year old changed in her drowsy state. 

Yongsun carried her into her bedroom and placed her down on the bed. She kissed her sleeping daughters forehead just as another loud snore ripped its way through her body. She laughed quietly and scolded herself for not bringing her phone to record the snores. 

Byul was stood in the hallway with a warm smile on her face as Yongsun tiptoed out from her daughters room. Right now was the first time they were alone all day. Yongsun took advantage of that by wrapping her arms around the alpha’s waist and nuzzling her head into Byul’s wonderfully smelling neck. 

“Today was the second best day of my life.” Yongsun admitted. “Second only to the birth of my daughter.” 

“It was fun, right.” Byul said happily. 

Yongsun nodded and pulled back from the alpha. She looked into Byul’s wonderfully warm eyes and leaned in close to her. “It was so much fun.” Her lips ghosted over Byul’s as she whispered, “My appa is having a party for her tomorrow with a few family members and some of Sohyun’s new friends, will you come?” 

“Of course.” Byul whispered back before softly pressing their lips together in a slow yet heated embrace. 

Unbeknownst to them, a small pair of eyes watched them from a crack in the door. Sohyun held a hand over her mouth and she squealed into her hand and silently danced around her room. She fist bumped her many plushies that were on her bed and hopped under the covers. She wiggled around as her excitement doubled, but exhaustion soon found her and she passed out. 

Sohyun dreamt that night of Byul being a permanent part of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the go carting story is actually something that happened to me. But it was in Tenerife and not Jeju. 
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed! Have a great weekend and I'll see you all next week!


	15. Party!

“Your ankle is coming along fine,” The doctor smiled at Byul from the other side of his desk, “I’ll be taking off your cast in a few weeks and then I’ll arrange for a physiotherapist to see you.” 

Byul breathed a sigh of relief. A broken ankle was not as glamorous as sport stars made it seem. It was inconvenient, uncomfortable and annoying. Bathing or showering had to be top of the list of worst experiences whilst having a broken ankle. Having to stand up on one leg whilst the other had a plastic bag wrapped around it was horrible. Taking a bath was off limits by the doctor, he warned Byul against baths just in case she accidentally dunked her cast in. She ignored him because she thought she’d be fine and ended up back in the hospital a few days later because her soggy cast was breaking apart. 

The doctor shook her hand as she stood to leave. He instructed her to go to a physio after her birthday and made her promise to always wear the plastic boot when she’s out and about to minimise the pressure of walking on her ankle. Of course, she’d say with her fingers crossed behind her back. She’d at least try to wear the boot. 

Driving anywhere was a risk with her cast, she attempted it once and almost crashed her brand new car within seconds of entering it. She didn’t even leave the car park in her apartment block before almost crashing into several parked cars. In the end her agent called her a taxi and paid for a private car to take her to and fro places until she can drive properly again. 

Her driver was smoking and leaning against his car. As soon as he spotted her he threw his cigarette away, wafted his hand in the air to try and dispel the smoke and opened the back seat up for her. He was an oldish man, greying hair, an aged face, but he was also kind and extremely funny. He told her about how much his twin daughters screamed the house down when he told them that he was Moonbyul’s private driver. They packed his car with various albums and movie posters and demanded their appa to get Moonbyul to sign them. She did one better, she face timed them and had an hour long conversation with the two girls as their appa drove the idol home. 

Byul’s early morning doctors appointment made her curse under her breath when her alarm rang around her apartment at an ungodly hour, but as soon as she reached the corridor leading towards both her apartment and Yongsun’s and Sohyun’s apartment she silently thanked the good doctor for seeing her earlier than her actual midday appointment. Yongsun was stood outside a door fighting with the coded lock when Byul hobbled over on her crutches. 

“Stupid fucking thing.” Yongsun mumbled as her fingers aggressively began punching in the numbers. 

Byul could sense something off about the omega but couldn’t detect what. She placed a soothing hand upon Yongsun’s shoulder and felt slightly taken aback when it was pushed off rather nastily. 

“Ouch.” The alpha pouted and held a hand over her heart. “Does this mean you don’t like me anymore?” She joked. 

“Byul!” Yongsun whipped round. “I’m sorry! I thought you were that creepy security guard that keeps asking me if I want to see his plums.” 

“Ah, him and his plums.” Byul shook her head and chuckled. “He’s so proud of them. He even won an award for them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Most Embarrassing Testicles of 2006.” 

Yongsun stood open mouthed at the alpha. Byul couldn’t help the roar of laughter that erupted from her at the sight of the shocked omega. She broke out of her initial shock to shove the alpha’s shoulder before ignoring her and trying to finally open this goddamn door. 

“Try four two seven eight.” Byul suggested. 

Nodding, the omega put in the numbers and did a small victory dance when the door finally opened. She didn’t question the alpha on why she knew the code, but she didn’t care. Her nerves were getting the best of her today and she knew exactly why. She barged through the door and even kicked her shoes off before she realised where she was. 

“This isn’t my apartment.” She said dumbly as she looked around. 

“It’s not, no.” Byul laughed as she hobbled inside. “But thank you for opening the door for me.” 

Yongsun felt like screaming out in frustration. She turned to the alpha and her eyes burned in anger. Byul, absolutely terrified of the omega, took a few steps back until she fell into a chair at the dining table. 

“I was out there for fifteen minutes!” She yelled. “How did I not notice that it wasn’t my door?” 

Byul shrugged. “Maybe somethings going on inside your head and it’s distracting you.” 

Yongsun sighed and sat down besides Byul. She rested her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands. “I’m worried.”

“What about?”

“A lot of things. My appa has invited so many family members to Sohyun’s party and I’m worried that no one will turn up and then I’m worried that people will turn up and ask a lot of questions. I’m worried that my eomma will leave just as we get there like she has done for the past seven birthdays. I’m worried about what people will think when they meet you and what you’ll think when you meet them.” 

“Hey.” Byul pulled Yongsun’s hands away from her head and held them. She rubbed soothing circles against the backs of her knuckles as she smiled reassuringly. “If you feel uncomfortable at all grab my hand and squeeze it twice. I’ll make an excuse about my ankle and we can either leave the room or leave the party, okay?” 

Yongsun nodded her head, held up one of Byul’s hands and lightly kissed the back of it. “Thank you.” She whispered. “I can handle distant family members judging me because I find it funny. Especially my uncle who thinks I’ve sinned against nature by having a child without being marked yet he had to have surgery to remove a toilet plunger from his ass two years ago. What I can’t handle is my eomma judging and rejecting both Sohyun and I again.”

“She’s missing out, you know.” The alpha said as she released Yongsun’s hands. “Both you and Sohyun are amazing. My eomma keeps messaging me asking if I’ve marked you yet and calls me useless when I say no.” 

Yongsun snorted and shook her head. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears as she whispered, “Why can’t my eomma like me as much as your eomma?” 

“I can’t answer that, Yong.”

The omega let out a shaky breath and wiped away the tears that fell. She smiled at the alpha as she stood up. Byul followed her to the door and watched as she shoved her shoes under her armpits and opened the alpha’s door. 

“We’ll be leaving in an hour.” Yongsun said as she whipped her head back to face Byul. “My eomma may ignore you, but she ignores me too so don’t worry. My appa may interrogate you as though you’re a prisoner of war, but just ignore him.”

“Noted.” Byul nodded her head downwards. 

“And don’t drink or eat anything Yonghee gives you. It may look nice, but she’s got a hidden camera somewhere in our parents house that’s always set up to prank someone.” Yongsun shuddered. “She got Wheein last year. She thought she was about to eat a lovely cream egg until she bit into it and chocked on it. She replaced the sugary innards with toothpaste. Wheein trended on Tik Tok for nearly two weeks after that.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.” Byul grinned and imagined Wheein’s poor face as she bit into a chocolatey desert just to swallow toothpaste. She made a mental note to try it on one of her sisters for either her birthday or Christmas and broadcast it on her own Tik Tok account. 

They stood awkwardly at the door for a few seconds. Neither of them quite knowing whether they should just say bye or hug or what. In the end Yongsun snuck a quick peak over at her apartment door before leaning in quickly and leaving a few open mouthed pecks on Byul’s soft lips a few times. 

“So you did sneak out for a booty call!” Yonghee’s accusing voice made her younger sister jump almost violently away from the alpha. 

Yongsun groaned as she ran at her sister. Yonghee just laughed loudly and slammed the door in her sisters face. Byul watched on with an amused look on her face as she watched Yongsun’s fist pound on her wooden door and yell out her sisters name with a few threats. 

She looked over at Byul and said, “One hour.” In her most authoritative eomma voice as her fingers effortlessly pushed in the numbers for her door and disappeared. 

Byul grinned as she hobbled back inside her apartment to change into her chosen outfit for the day. 

___________

Yongsun’s heart was hammering inside her chest as she stopped her car outside of her parents house. Her eomma’s car was still in the driveway which was meant she was still in the house. She was unsure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Her hands began to shake and her breathing became ragged. 

The passengers in the back seat were too busy unbuckling themselves and leaving the car to notice Yongsun’s slight panic attack. But Byul noticed. She reached across and held Yongsun’s hand in hers. The omega’s eyes snapped up to the alpha’s and all Byul could see in them was fear. 

“It’ll be okay.” Byul tried to reassure the other with soothing words and a smile. 

Yongsun nodded her head. “Yeah.”

With one last squeeze of the alpha’s hand, Yongsun unbuckled her seat belt and opened her drivers side door. Her parents home was once her fortress of safety and love but now it haunted her nightmares and scared her beyond belief. She wanted to be strong in the face of her parents and she was, it was back in the safety of her home where she’d crumble. 

Byul was quickly by her side and offering her an arm to hold as they walked up the few daunting steps that lead to the house in front of them. With a quick glance at her daughter who was sandwiched between her sister and her best friend, Yongsun took the arm offered to her and slowly walked besides a still crutch dependant Moonbyul. 

Before any of them could knock on the door or simply walk in, the door was thrown open and a man jumped out throwing confetti in the air above Sohyun’s head. He had a party hat on and silly joke glasses with a big plastic nose and a fake moustache attached at the bottom. 

“Happy birthday!” He yelled as loudly as he could causing Sohyun to giggle behind her hands and blush. He then placed a party hat on her head, picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. “Ugh, you’re getting too heavy! What’s your eomma feeding you?” 

Sohyun just giggled loudly in response and wrapped her small arms around the mans forehead to steady herself. Yongsun rolled her eyes at him and whispered across to Byul, “That’s my appa.” 

She felt Byul freeze up slightly as soon as the mans eyes locked onto the alpha. He looked her up and down briefly in an attempt to intimidate the alpha but his face broke out into a huge smile as he held his hand out for Byul to shake. 

“You must be Moonbyul.” He said as Byul took his hand and shook it. “Sohyun talks about you all the time during our phone calls.”

“You talk about me?” Byul teased the eight year old. 

Sohyun nodded proudly. “Of course! You’re my best friend, why wouldn’t I talk about you?” 

“Cutie.” Byul reached up and pinched the child’s cheek earning a whine in return. 

Yongsun’s appa grinned at the interaction as he proceeded back inside his home with the child still sat on his shoulders. Yonghee and Wheein kicked their shoes off at the door as they pushed one another inside. Byul, with the help of a still anxious Yongsun, left her shoes next to the front door and hobbled about with her crutches. 

A fair few family members turned up to Sohyun’s birthday party and Yongsun was pleasantly surprised by the turn out. There were so many kids there too. They greeted Sohyun with a loud rendition of the ‘Happy Birthday To You’ song that had her grinning like the Cheshire Cat and clapping along. 

Her eomma was sat in the corner nursing a glass of wine. She smiled weakly at Sohyun as the child bowed respectfully and thanked her for the present she gave to her. Yongsun greeted her like every other time with a smile, a quick bow of the head and a little bit of small talk. Byul sat next to the omega on the couch as she tried to engage her eomma in any kind of conversation. 

Yongsun was hopeful. Normally when she arrived at her parents house, her eomma was ready to leave. But now she was sat, drinking alcohol and was wearing her comfortable pants meaning that she had no intentions of leaving her warm home. 

She lifted up a finger to her daughter and pretended someone on the other end of the room wanted her attention. She didn’t once look into the sad eyes of her youngest daughter as she all but fled the spot in her armchair. Yongsun looked at Byul sadly and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” Byul knew it was a stupid question, but the words tumbled out before she could stop them. 

“I’m used to it.” Yongsun sighed. 

A squeal of happiness broke Yongsun’s train of thoughts. Sohyun jumped up and down with a huge box in her hands squealing like a pig. Yongsun’s appa pinched the box away from the eight year old in fears of her dropping it and shattering it into a million pieces. 

“What is it?” Yongsun asked her daughter. 

“It’s a new iPad for my games.” Sohyun jumped up and tried to snatch the box from her grandfathers hands. He just laughed as he held it high in the air. 

The child pouted and it caused her grandfather to laugh harder. Her chubby cheeks reminded him so much of Yongsun when she was little. Sohyun’s mannerisms, her facial expressions and even her little temper tantrums were the exact same as her eomma’s when she was a child. 

“Promise not to jump around with it.” He said with a serious expression on his face. 

“I promise.” Her big pleading eyes reminded him of Puss In Boots and they hypnotised him into relenting and handing back the very expensive iPad. 

After Sohyun opened her gifts, Yonghee helped Yongsun put them into her car. Some of Sohyun’s school friends arrived not to long later and Yongsun’s appa had them playing all sorts of children’s party games in the back room of the house. 

Byul slipped away after losing musical statues and hobbled into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water. Yongsun’s appa had warned the party guests against taking any sorts of pictures of Byul without permission and everyone respected his orders. Byul silently thanked him and breathed a sigh of relief as he acted as a barrier between the phone cameras and her. 

The door to the kitchen opened and Yongsun’s eomma walked in. She either didn’t notice the alpha standing by the sink or did but chose to ignore her. She opened her fridge and poured out some more wine into her glass. Her shoulders slumped as she emptied the glass into her mouth and sighed once it was gone. 

She whipped around and stared at Byul’s face for a second or two before opening her mouth, “So, you’re Yongsun’s alpha?”

Byul’s eyes widened slightly. She didn’t expect anyone to ask that, especially not Yongsun’s eomma. Her mouth opened and closed a few times but the older woman cut her off just as she began to speak. 

“It’s good shes finally found an alpha.” Her words were slightly slurred, but they were clearly heard by Byul. “And one that doesn’t mind that she has a child. Unless you’re actually Sohyun’s sire?” 

One eye was widened whilst the other was almost sealed closed. The visuals of it was comical but the actual situation and the question sent a spike of fear through Byul’s mind. This was a test, she figured, and one she’d need to pass in order to be accepted by Yongsun’s strict sounding eomma. 

“I’m not Sohyun’s sire,” She wished her voice sounded more confident than it did, “and I’m not Yongsun’s alpha. Not yet, anyway.” 

She didn’t fail to notice the disappointment that was written on the older woman’s face. Nor did she fail to notice how her composure seemed to falter. Yongsun’s eomma groaned as she slumped into a chair. 

“Then why are you hanging around her? Alpha’s don’t date omega’s with children, it’s unheard of.” 

Byul sat down opposite the woman. “I really like your daughter and I really like Sohyun. Yongsun’s a wonderful woman and a fantastic eomma and Sohyun is such an amazingly gifted little girl. She’s smart and funny and most importantly, she’s forgiving. You should get to know her just like your husband has. You’ll find out how awesome she really is.” 

“I’m guessing Yongsun told you about me?”

“She told me that you don’t speak as much as you used to.” Byul nodded. “She told me that she thinks you hate her.” 

“I don’t hate her!” The older woman yelled across at the alpha. Then in a smaller voice she whispered, “She thinks I hate her?” 

Byul shrugged. “Can you blame her? I mean no disrespect, but I’ve been around you two for five minutes and whilst she’s been asking you questions you gave her one word answers and walked away. If my eomma did that to me, I think I’d breakdown.” 

Yongsun’s eomma looked down at her hands. She nervously picked at her nails and bit her lip. “I don’t hate her.” She whispered. “I love her. It’s just hard for me because of what she did.” She sighed loudly. “I grew up in a world where omega’s were marked before they conceived children. My parents used to mock single parent omega’s all the time and when they found out about Sohyun, they were so disgusted and they blamed me and my husband for it. I didn’t know what to do when Yongsun told me about the pregnancy. My parents told me to disown her and erase her from the family, but I couldn’t. I thought that by keeping her in the family but distancing myself from her, she’d know I didn’t approve of her lifestyle, but I didn’t think she’d assume that I hated her.”

“You tried to find a common ground instead of choosing a side?”

“Yes.”

“And you ended up ruining the relationship you had with your daughter rather than to lose the relationship you had with your parents.” 

The older woman nodded sadly. “She needs to know that I love her.”

“It’s never too late to repair a relationship like yours. Go and tell her.” 

She stood up on shaky legs. Taking one last look at the alpha that was sat down, she nodded her head at her in gratitude before darting from the room and towards wherever her youngest daughter was. Byul hoped she didn’t make things worse between the mother and daughter pair. 

Standing up with the help from her crutches, Byul awkwardly carried her glass of water and slowly walked back into the main room of the house. Sohyun was blind folded and wielded a bat in her hands. She swung the bat around wildly in an attempt to break the piñata her grandfather was holding high above her head. A few swings hit his chest but he acted as though he didn’t feel a thing. 

Byul grinned at the child as she took a seat next to Wheein on a small couch. As soon as the piñata was smashed and all kinds of sweets and chocolate fell to the floor, the children screamed loudly and darted to the sugary snacks. 

The sun fell quickly and the moon took its place in the sky. It wasn’t late, it was just one of those weird December days when night would fall at four in the evening. The kids played in the moonlit back garden with sparklers and all kinds of random party toys that were bought with Sohyun in mind. 

Byul was sat on the stairs that connected the house to the back garden. She watched as Sohyun ran around with half a dozen children her own age. They screamed, yelled and laughed as they played game after game after game. She didn’t notice someone sit next to her. She just felt a hand in hers and a head on her shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Yongsun whispered quietly. 

The alpha looked confused for a second until she realised why the omega thanked her. “It’s no problem.” She shrugged. “I don’t mind watching her and making sure she’s okay. If it wasn’t for my ankle, I’d be over there playing tig with them.” 

“I don’t mean that.” Yongsun shook her head. “I heard what you said to my eomma, I was just outside the room. Thank you. She apologised to me and told me that she loves me. She wants to take me out for coffee on Tuesday so we can talk.”

Byul smiled warmly at the omega. “I’m glad.”

“She also wants Sohyun to sleepover here in a few weeks so she can bond with her.” Yongsun chuckled. “My appa almost cried with happiness when she suggested it.” 

The alpha looked over at the man in question. He began walking around his garden collecting rubbish and dumping in a black bag in his left hand. He bribed the children still in the garden with a few hundred won each to help him. Their little eyes lit up and they ran around finding anything that looked like rubbish to throw away. 

“She’ll be staying over the weekend before your birthday.” Yongsun continued. “So I’m taking you out on a date.” 

“A date?” Byul’s goofy grin made Yongsun laugh slightly. 

The omega nodded. “Yes. I’d also like to stay over at yours with you, if that’s okay?” 

“That’s more than okay, Yong.”

Yongsun placed a kiss on the alpha’s shoulder and looked up at the starless sky above them. She sighed as her gaze lowered down to where Sohyun was stood begging her grandfather to give her a piggy back. The man relented with a roll of his eyes and his granddaughter jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eomma made her way to them and Yongsun watched again as her eomma took Sohyun from her appa and span her around quickly. 

Her heart hurt and her eyes filled with tears as she watched them. Sohyun’s laughter reached her ears and caused the floodgates to open. Byul was quick to wipe away the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing down her cheeks but Yongsun didn’t care. Her eomma finally making some sort of effort with her daughter made Yongsun’s heart beat so rapidly in her chest that she was worried for a split second that she was about to have a heart attack. 

She didn’t care that there was people all around her. She didn’t even care that her daughter could still see her. She turned her head towards the alpha sat next to her and crashed their lips together only briefly as though she was trying to convey all she was feeling into their momentary kiss. Byul just grinned goofily as they broke apart. Sohyun didn’t see them, she was too busy being tickled by her grandparents to realise what was happening behind her. 

Yongsun placed her head back down on Byul’s shoulder and sighed. The sky was still starless but the moon was shining down on them. It served as the only witness to their kiss and seemed to beam even brighter down on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed. I love reading your comments and I get a little excited whenever I see a new comment on this. I love reading about how much you guys seem to like this story. 
> 
> One of the main reasons I update this twice a week (and The Thief) is because of the messages/comments I get from you guys telling me that it's cheered you up or made your day better. With all the amazing stories out there by amazing writers, I honestly can't believe something I've written can be someone's favourite. 
> 
> I will see you all again Friday!


	16. Wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has an M rating just to be safe!

Yongsun had surprised Byul with her suit a few days before the awards ceremony the alpha was set to attend. She was so excited and happy with how the suit looked and fit that she picked the omega up and span her around the room. The omega scolded her for doing such a thing considering the state her ankle was in, but the alpha shrugged her shoulders and flexed her castless ankle at Yongsun. 

She still had to wear a plastic boot whenever she left her left her bed, but she could at least walk short distances without the need for crutches. The alpha kept one, however, just in case. 

The awards ceremony began in a few short hours and Byul was spending her last few free hours eating at Yongsun’s home. Sohyun had invited her over to watch cartoons and who was Byul to say no? She grinned at the child, threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie before walking over to her neighbours and happily accepting food from Yongsun. 

Ever since the omega suggested taking Byul out on a date for the alpha’s birthday and subsequently staying over at Byul’s apartment, the omega was a bundle of nerves around her. Byul tried to calm her down with a few small affectionate touches and a kiss or two when Sohyun wasn’t around, but it did very little to break Yongsun’s bag of nerves. 

In sync, Byul and Sohyun lifted their bowls up to their faces and, with the help of their chopsticks, slowly began devouring the food Yongsun had freshly made for them. Their eyes were fixated on the omega’s tv as they watched Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup defeat Mojo Jojo. 

Yongsun couldn’t help but take a quick few photos of them with their mouths wide open as they watched the tv. Every so often she’ll hear a gasp or a woah coming from the foot of her couch and the sounds made her laugh internally. Sohyun had seen nearly ever episode of The Powerpuff Girls but she still yelled at her tv whenever it looked like the girls were about to be defeated, even though she knew in the end the girls would win. 

The eight year old was quick to put her bowl back down on the table and jump up to show Byul all the fighting moves that they just saw on tv. She pretended the air was the bad guy and began kicking and punching and even shooting lazerbeams through her eyes. Byul sat back shouting words of encouragement and laughed when Sohyun accidentally fell on her butt when kicking the bad guy. 

With the verbal permission of Byul, Yongsun began posting pictures she had of the three of them onto her Instagram feed. She had long since privatised all her social media platforms and even unfriended a few people she didn’t know very well or those she couldn’t trust. She only had a few hundred followers anyway, so it didn’t take long to get rid of them. 

Not long after The Powerpuff Girls had ended, Byul’s phone rang. The awards ceremony was due to start soon and Byul was still dressed like a homeless person that just raided a sports shop. She groaned when she realised that she still had to get dressed and do her own hair and make up. Standing up, she deposited hers and Sohyun’s bowls into the sink, looked over her shoulder to see if the eight year old was around (she wasn’t) and kissed Yongsun briefly before heading back out to her apartment and seeing an impatient yet wonderfully dressed Ahn Hyejin waiting for her. 

“We leave in twenty minutes!” Hyejin wanted to throw something at the alpha but all she had was her little handbag, so she tossed it at her and frowned when the alpha dodged it. 

“I know! I was just hungry.” Byul rolled her eyes at her friends dramatics as she punched in the code for her apartment. 

Her suit was hung up neatly by the bed. She took it and disappeared into the bathroom to get changed. Hyejin sat down on Byul’s small couch and folded her arms across her chest. She should have known better than to trust the alpha to be on time. Byul would even be late to her own funeral. 

“I know exactly what you were hungry for.” She lifted a perfectly crafted eyebrow at the alpha as she left the bathroom. 

Byul shrugged her shoulders at her friend and sat down at her little make up table. She turned on the lights quickly and began applying the cosmetics to her face. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Byul shrugged. 

“Whatever.” Hyejin sighed. “I just hope it was worth being late to the red carpet.”

The alpha thought back to the wonderful food, the cartoons, Sohyun fighting with thin air and the kiss she shared with Yongsun. A smile graced her features and she had to bite her lip to calm herself down. “It was.” She nodded. 

“Ew! Byul thats gross, I didn’t need an answer.” 

“What are you talking about? We just watched cartoons.” 

“Oh, I thought... never mind.” 

Byul rolled her eyes once again at her friend causing her to nearly poke herself in the eyes with her eyeliner. “No,” She said firmly, “We haven’t done that yet.”

“Seriously?” The young omega didn’t know whether to look shocked or laugh. In the end, she did a little of both. “You, Moonbyul, haven’t had sex with Yongsun yet?” 

“Nope.” 

“Why?”

Sighing at her friends annoying questions, Byul shrugged, “She wants to take it slow and I respect that. Sex will come when she’s ready.” 

“That’s commendable.” Hyejin smiled at her friend. “But when was the last time you did the deed of darkness?” 

“The what?”

“The beast with two backs?”

“What?”

“When was the last time you took an omega down to see the pleasure beach?” 

“You’re disgusting.” Byul chuckled. “Months ago.”

“Wow.”

“I know. I don’t wanna be around when it blows.” She pointed to her crotch. “Could poke someone’s eye out.” 

Hyejin gagged just as her phone began ringing. “Car’s here.” She stood up and walked to the door. As she began pulling her shoes on, Byul stood from her table, quickly styled her hair and ran out after Hyejin who was already in the elevator. 

_____________

Yongsun had invited both Wheein and Yonghee over to watch Byul on the red carpet. She wasn’t too bothered about the ceremony itself as the alpha pulled out from performing. She was excited to see whether or not Byul would win an award for her previous album or any songs she featured in. 

Popcorn, chocolates and a wide variety of sweet stuff was tossed onto her coffee table. Sohyun was sat in between her eomma’s legs as they watched random celebrities they didn’t really know be interviewed by the host. Yonghee was busy making strange smelling smoothies in the kitchen and Wheein was praying to whatever entity was in the sky that the older omega would accidentally drop the liquid on the floor before she had to try it. 

Byul was texting Yongsun a second by second itinerary of what she had to do when her car finally arrived at the arena and Yongsun was not envious. Because Byul was no longer performing, the organisers had roped her into presenting an award which meant that she was due to be dragged here, there and everywhere. 

The green looking smoothies were placed down on the table by a proud looking Yonghee. She pushed two glasses over to her sister and niece before pushing one over to Wheein. The younger omega turned just as green as the smoothie when the smell hit her. But, she was polite and too nice to say no. She looked over at Yongsun who just ignored the smoothie and at Sohyun, who grabbed it eagerly and began gulping it down. Sohyun was a brave child. 

With Yonghee’s expectant eyes on her, Wheein reached forward and grabbed the glass just as Byul and Hyejin came on tv. She could have cried with happiness as she placed the glass back down to focus all her energy onto the tv. Yongsun reached for the remote and turned up the volume. 

“So, I’m here with Moonbyul and Hwasa who are competing against one another in the album of the year category.” The beta announcer said enthusiastically. “How does it feel to compete against one another?”

The microphone was thrust into Byul’s face. The alpha laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. “It’s weird. Because I want to lose to Hwasa but I also want to win against her.” 

“I feel the exact same way.” Hyejin winked at the camera. 

“Hopefully if one of you wins over the other, there won’t be any hard feelings when you go home.” There were so many rumours about Byul and Hyejin flying around on the internet that they both knew the announcer was fishing for some gossip without outing herself as such. 

“She’s my best friend,” Byul made sure to say the word ‘friend’ loudly enough for the announcer to understand before continuing, “I’ll always want her to win, even if it’s against me.”

A few ‘aww’s were heard from behind the camera and Byul wanted to facepalm. She did not get her ‘friend’ point across, she did in fact most probably fuel the rumours about herself and Hyejin though. 

“I want to beat her, though.” Hyejin grinned. “Just so I can say that I beat her.”

“Wonderful!” The announcer seemed pleased. “Tell us, Hwasa, what are you wearing?” 

Yongsun and Wheein perked up slightly. They weren’t too interested in Hyejin’s attire, although she looked wonderful in her strapless black dress that clung to her every curve. The eomma looked over at her friend just as the camera panned downwards to fully capture the idol’s dress and almost giggled at the strange look in Wheein’s eyes. 

“It’s from Dior,” Hyejin smirked, “It’s a dress made for only me.”

“Of course, because you’ve just become an ambassador for Dior, haven’t you?” 

Hyejin nodded. “Yes, and I’m grateful to those at Dior who offered me this wonderful role.” 

“Amazing!” The woman turned to Byul. “How about you, Moonbyul? You always dress to impress and you’re definitely upholding those standards today! Who are you wearing?” 

Yongsun held her breath and Wheein grabbed a near by empty bag of chips to either hyperventilate in or throw up in. Sohyun just kept drinking her green slime and Yonghee yawned. 

“This is a suit designed for me from an up and coming fashion line,” Byul posed for the camera, “The Solar fashion range will be available in a few months for people to purchase, but for now it’s only available for me.” She finished with a smug wink at the camera. 

Yongsun’s face blushed a deep shade of crimson as Byul winked. Sohyun jumped up in her excitement and hugged her eomma tightly. Yongsun was slow in responding, but hugged her daughter just as tight.

“I’m so proud of you, eomma.” Sohyun whispered into Yongsun’s ear causing the omega to tear up slightly. 

Wheein looked over at Yonghee and opened her arms just to retract them a second later after getting a shake of the head and a glare from the older omega. Instead, Wheein jumped onto Sohyun and Yongsun. 

The rest of Byul and Hyejin’s interview flew by and Yongsun was almost sad to see them walk away. She couldn’t have asked for better publicity from the alpha after that. 

After having the cheque sitting idly by in her bedroom draw for nearly a week, she finally summoned the courage to speak to Wheein about it. Wheein was one of the best machinists she had ever known and did nothing but encourage Yongsun since first finding out about her dream job. As soon as Yongsun showed Wheein the cheque, the younger girl called her boss and quit her crappy cafe job. Yongsun was grateful to her and they got started on their fashion range almost immediately. 

Just before Hyejin was about to perform on tv, Sohyun jumped up and yelled, “I need to pee.” Loudly before running off to the bathroom. 

“That was so cool!” Wheein squealed. “Do you know how many people watch this show? Five hundred billion!”

“That seems too high.” Yonghee raised an eyebrow at Wheein. “Byul didn’t say what I told her to! I’ll be having a word with her when I next see her.”

Yongsun eyed her sister skeptically. “What did you ask her to say?”

“Basically the same as what she said but to tell the world that she’s banging Solar.”

“I hate you.”

_______________

Yongsun had devised the perfect date for Byul. Or, rather, what she hoped would be the perfect date. Since Byul is a well known celebrity within South Korea, Yongsun had to plan everything with that in mind which meant that most things were off limits. She needed to choose somewhere that was dark enough that people wouldn’t recognise the alpha, but not too dark that they didn’t know what they were standing on and may run the risk of falling over. 

Her plans had been influenced by Sohyun. The child knew so much about Byul that Yongsun found herself opening the notes application in her phone and jotting everything down that came out of Sohyun’s mouth. In the end the child asked why her eomma was so interested in the alpha and had a knowing glint in her eyes. Yongsun just shrugged and shoved a chocolate bar into her hands to distract her. It worked. 

The designated outfit for their date consisted of comfortable sneakers, fitted jeans, a tank top she designed and created herself and a warm sweater. She also stuffed her car full with all sorts of warm clothing and blankets just in case they were cold. 

She had told the alpha to wear something similar and looked amazed at Byul when the alpha left her apartment. She was wearing white Nike sneakers with black ripped jeans and a black Ralph Loren sweater. It was a simple enough outfit that had the omega’s heart racing. She had to keep her composure, however, and led Byul down to the parking lot and into her car. 

Byul didn’t question the shit load of stuff she had in the back seats, nor did she question the face mask Yongsun handed out to her. She was too busy admiring the effort Yongsun had made for her appearance. She looked so ethereal that it made Byul’s heart sing for every second that her eyes stayed on Yongsun. 

They parked in a familiar looking parking lot and Yongsun motioned for the alpha to put her mask on. Byul complied with the omega’s wishes and watched as Yongsun pulled her own on. Luckily the air in Seoul was thick with dust meaning their masks didn’t look out of place. Just before Byul was about to open her passenger side door, Yongsun pulled the alpha close, pushed the mask away and softly pressed her lips up against Byul’s. 

“Ready?” Yongsun asked when their mouths separated. 

“Yes.” Byul grinned. 

They left the car and walked hand in hand towards an arena like venue. Byul looked around to try and figure out what they were going to see but before she could read what was on the back of some girls shirt, Yongsun pulled her through the double doors. 

There was a ridiculous amount of people in the arena and Byul began to worry about someone noticing her. All it took was for one person to yell out and suddenly Byul will be swamped. It’s happened before to the alpha and she’s sure it can happen again. 

Noticing the worry on Byul’s face, Yongsun took something from her bag and placed it on top of Byul’s head. The baseball cap would conceal her identity even more and she was grateful for Yongsun. The omega grabbed her hand and dragged her towards their seats. Byul was still unsure of who they were here to see and wracked her brain to try and gauge out who would be still on tour right now. 

Yongsun lead them to the VIP area and pushed Byul into their private booth. The alpha breathed a sigh of relief as she tugged the mask down from her face and onto the table in front of her. She looked over at the stage and recognised the set up. 

“Are we here to watch Red Velvet?” The alpha turned to Yongsun with an eyebrow raised. 

“Sohyun said you liked them.” Yongsun looked at her hands nervously. 

Byul grinned. “I do!” She grabbed Yongsun’s hands and pulled the omega closer to her. “I did a song with Seulgi of Red Velvet a year or two ago.” 

“Sohyun made me listen to it,” Yongsun blushed, “I liked it.”

“Thank you.” Byul leaned in just as the lights began to dim and placed a slow lingering kiss on Yongsun’s soft lips. 

The concert was a wide array of song, dance, colours and so much screaming. It made Byul miss being on stage like that. She doesn’t regret pursuing a career in acting, but she misses the stage, the fans singing along and screaming whenever Byul hit a high note or began one of her raps. 

Yongsun knew maybe one or two songs and tried to sing along to them. Her hand was in Byul’s the entire time as they danced around their little booth in time to the music. Byul knew a few of the dance moves to some of Red Velvets more popular songs and taught them to Yongsun as the music played in the background. 

By the end of the concert, Yongsun began downloading a few of their albums from iTunes. She knew her daughter was a fan of the girl group and she was so thrilled that she liked them too as it was another way to bond with her child. 

Before Byul had the chance to put her mask back on, Yongsun pulled the alpha close to her and shyly pecked her lips. Their booth wasn’t exactly camouflaged, nor was it unreachable from the eyes of the fans, but Yongsun didn’t care and neither did Byul as they stood there basking in the afterglow of the concert. Byul’s back was to the stage and fans so if anyone did look up all they’d see was someone’s back and Yongsun’s face. 

When their lips pulled apart, Byul watched as Yongsun’s lips were still puckered and her eyes were still closed and everything fit into place for the alpha. As the omega’s eyes slowly opened, she was greeted by a smiling Byulyi. 

“What?” Yongsun asked shyly. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Byul whispered causing the omega to blush once again. 

Yongsun pushed back gently on Byul’s chest and put her face mask back on. The alpha copied her and reached out to grab her hand as they left the VIP booth and headed back to the omega’s car. The car park was packed with fans still buzzing over the concert, but luckily they were too busy rewatching the videos they recorded on their phones to notice Moonbyul silently slip into someone’s car. 

The omega drove them out to a local park. One that luckily didn’t close until midnight. She parked the car and grabbed the blankets and a basket from the back of the car and walked a few paces away from the parking lot to a large looking tree in the distance. Byul followed on behind her and grabbed the basket from her overflowing hands. 

Yongsun lay a thick blanket down on the dry grass under the tree and wrapped herself up in another. Byul laughed at her as she sat down next to her and placed the basket down. No lights illuminated them, only the beaming moonlight. 

“I used to come here with my grandparents on my appa’s side.” Yongsun smiled sadly. “They were the only grandparents that liked me.” 

“Yong...”

“They died a few years ago,” Her eyes began welling up with tears causing Byul to scramble slightly as she pulled the omega into a hug, “One died in January, the other in March. They literally couldn’t live without each other.” 

Byul looked up at the tree and smiled. “Sounds romantic.”

“They were annoying. They kept pranking each other and when they learned how to use cameras, they filmed it and sent it into this British show called You’ve Been Framed and got paid a shit load of money for it.” Yongsun laughed as tears threatened to leak from her eyes and her bottom lip began quivering. “They brought me and my sister here every weekend during the summer to have a picnic. When they died, my appa spread some of their ashes here. They met under this tree and fell in love.” 

“So, it’s like a part of their soul is entwined with the tree?” Byul asked. 

Yongsun nodded. “I come here with Sohyun when I’m feeling down. She kicks a ball around somewhere over there and I lean against this tree.” She sighed, “I miss them so much but somehow I feel them when I come here.” 

“What were their names?”

“Donghyun and Jihoon.” 

Byul sat up on her knees and faced the tree. She bowed her head slightly whilst receiving curious looks from Yongsun. She looked back up and smiled softly at the bark. 

“Donghyun,” she bowed her head once, “Jihoon,” she bowed again, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Your granddaughter, Yongsun, is a wonderful, beautiful and strong woman and I know that you’re proud of her, because who wouldn’t be? Your great granddaughter is so cool and talented and she makes me laugh. I promise with every fibre of my being to make Yongsun smile every day and I hope you approve of us because both her and Sohyun make me so unbelievably happy. I hope I make them happy too.” 

She bowed her entire body this time so that her forehead touched the ground. A sniffle from besides her made her lift her head up just as arms were wrapped around her neck pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She felt Yongsun’s tears against the skin of her neck as the omega nuzzled her face against her. 

As soon as Yongsun’s grip relaxed and she pulled back, the omega spoke with a determination in her voice, “Lets quickly eat the little picnic I made and then go home.” 

_______________

Byul laughed at the suitcase Yongsun wheeled into her apartment. The alpha took a smaller suitcase when she went to Busan for two weeks. Yongsun ignored the looks she was receiving from the alpha as she wheeled it across the room. 

“You haven’t left home, have you?” The alpha mocked. 

The omega rolled her eyes. “It’s clothes for nighttime and tomorrow morning! I don’t really want to walk from your apartment to mine in this.” She gestures down at herself. 

“It’s next door!” Byul laughed harder. 

“But what if someone sees?”

“Who? We’re the only ones that live on this floor apparently.” 

Yongsun huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. “I can just go home.” She threatened despite having no intentions of going anywhere. 

“No!” Byul grabbed into the handle of the suitcase and lifted it onto her small dining room table. “I was joking. I’m sorry.” 

The alpha sat on the edge of her bed and motioned for the omega to come over. Feeling bold, Yongsun swallowed down her initial fear and straddled the actress. Byul’s slightly shocked grinning face flashed at her as arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her hands framed the alpha’s face and she leaned in to roughly place their lips together. 

Byul surrendered dominance to the omega for a minute or two until a particularly hard tug at her bottom lip caused her inner alpha to take over. She groaned into Yongsun’s mouth and flipped them so she was lay in between the omega’s legs and Yongsun was lying comfortably against the bedsheets. 

Tongues and teeth clashed in a flurry of passion and pheromones. Byul kept herself hovering just above the omega, leaning on her forearms for support as she detached her lips from Yongsun’s and began instead to attack the perfect skin on the omega’s neck. The noises she was getting from the omega spurred on Byul as she attached her lips to a particular part of Yongsun’s neck and bit down. 

Byul felt Yongsun’s hesitant hands under her hoodie as if she was silently begging the alpha to pull it off. Byul did as Yongsun wanted and tossed the hoodie into the living room. Yongsun’s hands reached up to pull the alpha back down against her and instantly crashed their lips against one another. 

Yongsun could feel Byul’s slightly cold hands creeping under her own sweater and pushed back on the alpha’s shoulders so she could take it off. Her tank top accidentally came off with her sweater and Yongsun felt herself gulp at the slightly feral look in the alpha’s eyes as she looked at Yongsun’s bra covered chest. 

Immediately Byul latched her lips on to the slightly exposed bit of one of the omega’s breasts. She felt herself growing hard as she dragged her mouth from the top of Yongsun’s right breast and over to her left. Her hands unzipped her own jeans and she kicked them to the floor. With the nodded permission of the omega underneath her, she took Yongsun’s jeans off too and tossed them over her shoulder. 

Yongsun could feel Byul’s hardness against her thigh as the alpha began grinding against her to relieve some of the stress her cock was surely under. In anticipation of tonight, Yongsun wore a bra that tied together in the front rather than the back with a big red bow that she wanted Byul to pull. As the alpha’s mouth latched onto one end of the bow, Yongsun’s nerves hit her. She could feel her throat close and her heart beat rapidly as the bow came undone and exposed her breasts to the alpha. 

“Byul.” Yongsun’s voice was too small for the alpha to hear. But as Byul lowered her head to take one of Yongsun’s mounds in her mouth, she said with more confidence, “Byul, wait.”

The alpha’s brain snapped into action as the words hit her. She lifted her head up with her eyes wide and alert. 

“Are you okay?” Byul gulped at the frightened look in the omega’s eyes. 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Its just... can- can we stop?” Yongsun was shaking slightly. 

Immediately, Byul jumped off the omega and lay down next to her. “Yeah, of course. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

Byul pulled the sheets up and tucked them under Yongsun’s chin to cover her up. She pointed at the tv in front of her bed and smiled reassuringly at the still shaking omega. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” She grinned. “We can watch something light hearted and fun like the cartoon Beauty and The Beast or we can watch something scary like the live action Beauty and The Beast.” 

“Beauty and The Beast isn’t scary.” Yongsun laughed, momentarily forgetting her little panic attack. 

Standing up, Byul scoffed. “Yes it is. I had to sleep with a nightlight for a week after it was released! It was the French crockery that freaked me out.” 

“I can’t believe you were actually scared by a French tea pot and a candlestick holder.” Yongsun averted her gaze from the alpha as Byul ran around her room trying to hide her very obvious erection. 

The alpha grabbed her pyjamas and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Yongsun to put her sweater back on and scour her suitcase for some of her own pyjamas. As soon as Byul vacated the bathroom, Yongsun scurried inside to change. Byul laughed at the blush on Yongsun’s face and shook her head before heading into the kitchen area. She took out a pouch of microwave popcorn and tossed it into the microwave for a few minutes. 

Yongsun came out when the microwaved dinged and sniffed dreamily into the air. The smell of popcorn overtook the smells of their pheromones that engulfed the room only a few minutes prior. Byul poured the popcorn into a bowl and lay on the bed with Yongsun’s head on her chest as the film played. 

“I’m sorry.” Yongsun whispered just as the movie was ending. 

“For making me watch a scary movie? It’s okay.” Byul laughed slightly. 

Sitting up, Yongsun shook her head. “No. I’m sorry for getting your hopes up for sex and then asking you to stop.” 

“Yong.” Byul pulled the omega back down. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t want to have sex and that’s okay. You don’t owe me an apology or even a reason as to why you wanted to stop. The fact that you told me to stop is enough of a reason.” 

“I know I don’t owe you a reason, but I want to tell you why.” After getting an encouraging smile from the alpha, Yongsun continued, “I’m nervous. Like unbelievably nervous about having sex. I feel like I’m about to lose my virginity all over again and it’s so scary for me.”

Byul placed a kiss on Yongsun’s forehead. “I can wait until you’re ready. I plan on being with you for a very long time, Yongsun. I know sex will eventually come and I can wait as long as you need for it.” She kissed Yongsun’s lips softly. “Don’t push yourself into something you’re not ready for just because I’m ready. Sex is only enjoyable when both of us are having fun, not just one of us.” 

Yongsun’s eyes danced between the alpha’s for a second or two before she pulled her into a slow and sensual kiss. “Thank you.” She whispered as she pulled back. 

“I should be thanking you.” Byul chuckled. “For trusting me enough to stop when you asked me. I know some alpha’s wouldn’t have and I’m so glad you trusted me enough to stop.” 

Their focus was pulled back to the tv as the ending of Beauty and The Beast came. Yongsun nuzzled closer to Byul as her head came to rest under her chin. Her mind was awash with thoughts running rampant around her head until she accidentally let her thoughts slip out. 

“I love you.” Her eyes widened as she felt Byul’s breath hitch and her heart skip at the confession. “Don’t say it back. I just needed you to know how I felt about you.” 

If Byul was to say it back to her, she’d know it was a lie. Instead she felt the alpha’s arms wrap around her tighter as lips were pressed against her hair. That hug felt so much better to the omega than a lie would have. It scared her how attached she felt to the alpha, but after today, Yongsun didn’t mind falling a little bit more each and every day for Moon Byulyi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept for this chapter was in my mind for weeks and I'm glad how it turned out. 
> 
> As always thank you to those who comment! I adore each and every word you write! 
> 
> And thank you to those silent readers who read this! Any sorts of interaction with this story is welcomed! :)


	17. Babysitting

Byul yawned loudly as she pressed the button on the wall to summon the elevator. She couldn’t wait to pass out on her bed after being awake since four in the morning. Table reads for movies took up so much time due to actors not grasping the context of their lines and having to repeat them over and over until the director or writer was pleased enough. The particular scene they were stuck on didn’t even contain Byul’s character so she ended up swivelling on her chair whilst pretending she was on a beach in Malaysia. 

But now as the elevator door pinged open to allow the alpha access inside, Byul shoved the Malaysian beach to the back of her mind and instead could only think of one destination that could top it. 

Yongsun’s door was slightly ajar and it worried the alpha. The box of donuts she held in her left hand was shoved under her armpits to free up her hand just in case an intruder had broken in. She still had the crutch in her right hand and immediately held it up like a bat. She winced slightly as she applied too much pressure to her still sore ankle, but kept walking. As soon as she heard Yongsun’s voice, she let out a sigh of relief. 

“Who wants donuts?” Byul grinned as she waltzed into the room holding up the box of donuts like it was a trophy. She immediately regretted it as Yongsun’s angry face snapped up at her and Sohyun’s sad looking face was glued to the floor. 

“How did you get in?” Yongsun asked as she glared at the alpha. 

Byul shrunk under the omega’s glare and audibly gulped. “The door was open.” She said dumbly as she pointed behind her. 

“You didn’t close the door?” Yongsun turned back to her daughter. 

“I’m sorry.” Sohyun mumbled. 

“Go to your room and change out of your uniform.” Yongsun pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re grounded.” 

The eight year old nodded her head as she slowly dragged her feet in the direction of her bedroom. Her head hung low as she passed by Byul. Her shoulders were slumped as she opened her bedroom door and the alpha could swore she heard a few sniffles. Byul’s heart hurt for the child, but knew she’d also be grounded by Yongsun if she ran over and gave Sohyun a hug. 

Yongsun groaned as she threw herself down on her couch. Byul was still awkwardly standing in the middle of the living room without the slightest clue of what to do. In the end she waddled over to the omega and sat down next to her. Holding out the box of donuts, she offered one with a charming smile but was turned down. 

“What happened?” Byul asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Sohyun got frustrated with a game and threw her controller at the tv,” Yongsun gestured in front of her, “Now it’s broken.” 

“Oh.” Byul looked over at the television setup and noticed a very visible crack in the screen. “It wasn’t the game I got her for Christmas that frustrated her, was it?” 

“It was.” Yongsun nodded. “She doesn’t really get any Christmas presents because we’re Buddhist so when you gave her that game she’s done nothing but play it religiously for the past three weeks. She got frustrated when some kid destroyed the house she made and just tossed her controller at the tv.” 

Byul looked guiltily down at the box of donuts on her lap. She licked her lips nervously and looked around the room to avoid eye contact with the still angry eomma sat next to her. 

“You know what the worst thing is?” Yongsun continued after the silence between them was becoming unbearable. 

“What?”

“She lied to me about it.” The omega sat up straight. “We have a rule in this house that we don’t lie to each other. She tried to say that the tv broke on its own. Then she tried to say it was already like that. Then she tried to blame it on my sister. I’m not annoyed because she broke the tv, that can be replaced. I’m annoyed that she thought it was okay to lie to me.” 

She groaned again as she rose to her feet and slowly made her way into her kitchen area. Byul followed behind her and placed the box of donuts on the side. She slowly approached the omega who had her back to the idol with her hands clutching her kitchen countertops. Byul slid her arms around Yongsun’s waist and slowly turned her around. 

“Hey,” She placed a soft kiss upon the omega’s lips, “It’ll be okay. She was probably just too frightened to tell you she broke it.”

“I just don’t understand why she’d be too frightened to tell me the truth. I wouldn’t have yelled at her or anything.” She placed her chin on Byul’s shoulder and sighed. “I’d have bitched and moaned for a while, but I would have made a few jokes about it.” 

“When I was her age I was so clumsy that I broke nearly everything my parents owned. Sometimes I was too scared to tell them what happened even though I knew they wouldn’t yell at me or hit me. Kids are afraid of the unknown and Sohyun was probably worried about how you’d react.”

“Doesn’t excuse her lying to me, though.” The omega grumbled. 

Byul nodded. “I agree.” 

Pushing back on the alpha’s chest slightly, Yongsun sighed. She opened her fridge, took out a carton of apple juice and poured herself a glass. The sounds of Sohyun’s bedroom door opening filled the room just before the child appeared with her uniform in hand. She held it up through tear stained eyes for her eomma to take. 

“Thank you.” Yongsun said neutrally as she took the clothes and threw them into the wash basket in the living room. 

“I’m sorry, eomma.” Sohyun’s heartbroken voice almost broke Yongsun’s reserve. 

“I’m still mad because you lied to me.” Yongsun said authoritatively. “But I accept your apology.” 

The little girls eyes widened as she jumped up and enveloped her eomma in a gigantic hug. Yongsun rolled her eyes and bit back a smile as she hugged her daughter back. Byul grinned widely as she yelled out, “Group hug!” and wrapped her arms around both the omega and her daughter. 

When Yongsun disentangled herself from the group hug, she stood up with Sohyun’s hand in hers and sat back down on the couch. Just as she was about to grab the remote for the tv, she remembered it was broken. She narrowed her eyes playfully at her guilty looking daughter causing her to giggle slightly behind her hand. 

Byul, who grabbed a donut and began stuffing one into her mouth, spat crumbs everywhere as she spoke, “You can have one of my tv’s, if you want.” It was said so nonchalantly that Yongsun had to ask her to repeat herself. 

“Why do you have two TV sets?” The omega asked as she helped carry one out from the alpha’s apartment. 

“So I could watch tv on the couch and in bed.” Byul shrugged. “It’s normal to have a tv in your living room and one in your bedroom.” 

“Not when your bedroom and living room is the same room!” Yongsun laughed as she carefully manoeuvred the tv through her door way and into her own living room. 

Byul just rolled her eyes at the omega and began setting the tv up. Yongsun placed the broken tv in her bedroom with the promises of throwing it out when she can be bothered. She sat on her bed and took a few deep breaths in and out as she felt her heart racing unexpectedly. 

She rocked herself back and forth on the bed until she felt her heart return to its normal beat. Sighing, she stood up and entered the living room. Byul had successfully set the tv up and put Pokémon on for herself and Sohyun to watch. 

“Do you live here now?” Yongsun jokingly asked the alpha. Byul nodded with a grin causing Yongsun to snort. “Then please pay rent.” 

_______________

“Are you sure you’re okay babysitting?” Yongsun asked as she ran around her apartment trying to get ready for a banquet the magazine she worked for were having in her honour. 

After working as a fashion editor in a local Korean magazine for nearly six years, Yongsun had decided to resign to pursue a career as a fashion label rather than a fashion judge. The editor of the magazine was devastated when Yongsun handed him her letter of resignation, but wished her nothing but the best for the future. 

As their relationship was still somewhat a secret to everyone who wasn’t family, Yongsun had invited Wheein as her plus one instead of Byul. The alpha understood completely and even offered to look after Sohyun whilst Yongsun was out. 

“No, I can’t babysit.” Byul said seriously. “But I thought I’d wait until you were nearly out of the door before I said anything.” 

“Stupid alpha.” Yongsun rolled her eyes just as a knock came at the door. 

Wheein skipped inside with a grin that covered most of her face and displayed her dimple as she made her way to the couple. Her long black strapless dress hugged her small body and complimented her many curves. Her heels were kicked off at the door and quickly replaced with fluffy slippers. 

“Ready to go?” She asked the older omega. 

“Yes.” Yongsun nodded. She quickly made her way to the couch to say goodbye to her daughter and made her promise to be good for Byul before walking up to the alpha and making her promise to be good too. 

“I’ll be good! I’m an adult!” Byul protested as Yongsun giggled. 

The omega rolled her eyes. “In name only.” She winked. 

Letting out a huff of offence, Byul walked the two omega’s to the door to bid them farewell. Wheein walked over to the elevator as Yongsun hung back. With a quick glance over the alpha’s shoulder to make sure her daughter wasn’t peeping at them, she leaned in slowly and placed a lingering goodbye kiss on the alpha’s lips. 

They heard Wheein gag but ignored her. Yongsun pulled back slightly and smiled shyly up at the alpha. Her eyes widened slightly at the lipstick stain on Byul’s lips and roughly tried to wipe it off with her hands. 

“Is my lipstick okay?” She asked quickly but instead of waiting for a reply, she took out her phone and turned on her front facing camera. She breathed a sigh of relief at her still perfect lipstick. 

“Have fun tonight.” Byul smiled at the slightly anxious omega. 

“I will.” Yongsun nodded. “Please don’t burn my apartment down.” She teased with a wink causing the alpha to groan. 

Without waiting for the alpha’s retort, Yongsun kissed Byul on the cheek and headed over to where Wheein was. Before the elevator doors fully closed, she blew a kiss to Byul who pretended to catch it. Wheein gagged once more, pulled out her phone and messaged Hyejin. 

Byul chuckled and walked back into Yongsun’s apartment. Sohyun was sat on the couch patiently waiting for the alpha to come back. Byul plopped down next to her and grinned at the excited look on the child’s face. 

“What do you wanna do?” The alpha asked. 

Jumping up, Sohyun grabbed onto Byul’s sleeve and pulled her into the kitchen. Set up on the kitchen counter was a box with cake mix inside, a tray, little cake cups, a whisk and a few bowls. Yongsun had written down a long list of instructions on how to make a cake with large letters at the bottom that begged Byul and Sohyun to not let the apartment burn down. 

“Eomma said we can bake cup cakes!” Sohyun excitedly squealed. 

“Awesome.” Byul held up her hand for the eight year old to smack with her own before they set out to make the cakes. 

Baking, Byul realised after nearly messing up the cup cakes, wasn’t as easy as Gordon Ramsey made it look. Trying to crack an egg perfectly so no little bits of shell would fall in the cake was almost impossible for both of them. They ended up with a spoon fishing for the lost shells. 

Mixing the cake mixture almost went south fast. They put the normal whisk away and opted for the electric whisk Byul had in her apartment. They didn’t know that the whisk had to stay in the bowl when it was on and accidentally coated themselves and the kitchen counters with cake mix. 

Pouring the cake mixture evenly into the little cake cups was arguably the easiest part. Sohyun used to teaspoons to make it easier for herself and yelped when Byul stuck a finger in the cake mix and wiped it on Sohyun’s forehead. Byul was in stitches laughing at the Harry Potter like cake scar on the eight year olds head, but frowned when the child got her revenge by putting her hand in the empty bowl and squashing it on Byul’s cheek when the alpha wasn’t paying attention. 

Their little food fight continued until the pinging of the oven signalled that the cakes were done. With Sohyun waiting in the background, Byul carefully took the cup cakes out and left them to cool near the sink. She laughed at the state of them both as she took out her phone and snapped a quick selfie of them both before sending it to Yongsun.

______________

Yongsun’s phone beeped loudly but was drowned out by the constant murmurings of the banquet hall. She excused herself from a conversation with her old boss to check out the message. As soon as the picture loaded, the omega let out a loud snort and cackled at her phone. 

She knew they’d somehow get the cake mix everywhere. She just hoped they cleaned up after themselves otherwise there’d be hell to pay. 

The banquet in honour of the omega was going quite well. She had no idea who half the people were, but they apparently all knew her. Wheein was whisked off by a few alpha’s to dance in the middle of the hall and the omega was drunk enough to let them. Yongsun kept her eyes on her best friend, however. 

A man sat down next to her at her now empty table and pulled out a few pieces of paper. He slid them across to her and gave her a few minutes to register what was in front of her. 

Multiple pictures of herself and Byul were subtly slid under her nose. One when they were bowling for Sohyun’s birthday, another at the little girls school when Byul kicked off with the headmistress, some were even from their date to Red Velvet’s concert only a month ago. 

Her attention snapped up to the man and she gasped when she realised who it was. Son Jungwoo, or Sohyun’s biological sire. His angry glare could have burned holes in the side of Yongsun’s head. He snarled at her as he pointed down at the pictures. 

“Moonbyul?” He spat the name as if it was acid. “You’re really allowing my child to be raised by fucking Moonbyul?” 

“I’m not doing this here.” Yongsun stood up and beckoned him to follow her outside. 

He followed behind her with the pictures clutched tightly in his hands. She led him out the front doors and down a deserted alleyway before turning to him. 

“Okay, one,” She lifted up a finger, “I haven’t seen you in over eight years since your eomma offered to fly me to America to get an abortion. Two,” another finger, “You didn’t want anything to do with my daughter so don’t you dare get angry when I finally find an alpha that actually cares about her.”

“I wasn’t given a chance to care for her.” Jungwoo screamed. 

“Bullshit!” Yongsun pushed him away from her. “I never changed my phone number since I was with you just in case you wanted to contact her. I even emailed you our new address because I didn’t want to be one of those omega’s that kicked their child’s sire from both their lives just because you didn’t want me. But you were the one that didn’t want to know or care for her.” 

“I want to!” 

Yongsun rolled her eyes and laughed humourlessly. “Of course. How did you get those pictures?” She asked pointing to the paper in the alpha’s hand. 

“My eomma owns Dispatch but because you’re a non-celebrity she can’t out your affair to the world,” His eyes flashed dangerously, “yet.” 

“What’s your daughters name?” The omega crossed her arms over her chest. Jungwoo hesitated causing Yongsun to snort and walk back into the banquet hall. He roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 

“What is it?” He asked somewhat gently considering his vice grip on Yongsun’s wrist. 

“Shes called Sohyun. I’ve told you so many times, Jung.” She sighed sadly as she wrestled her wrist out of his hands. “I can’t do this today. Please leave me alone.” 

He watched her leave but yelled out a loud, “I won’t give up, Yongsun. I’ll fight for her.”

“Good.” The omega smiled sadly. “That’s what I wanted you to do for the past eight years.”

Yongsun ignored him as she walked back into the hall. Her eyes searched for her best friend and as soon as their gazes locked into one another, Yongsun couldn’t stop the tears from leaking. Wheein immediately sobered up, pushed the alpha she was dancing with almost violently away and ran over to her friend before dragging her to the toilets. 

______________

“I hope we don’t break the tv.... again.” Byul laughed as she placed a sheet over the tv and stretched it to rest just behind the couch. 

After making and consuming every cup cake they made, Sohyun begged Byul to build a fort in the living room so they could pretend they were camping in the woods with a huge tv. Not one to say no to childish things, Byul agreed immediately and set out to create this fort. It consisted of couch cushions on the floor, all sorts of pillows thrown everywhere and a few blankets. The alpha had even ordered pizza for the two of them with ice cream and milkshakes. 

They ate quietly as they watched Angry Birds and laughed at the silly jokes. They both sat back and rubbed their full belly’s in sync after they stuffed their faces. Both of them felt slightly sick, but neither of them regretted it. Byul even sent a picture of them both frowning and feeling sorry for themselves to Yongsun with the caption ‘we ate too much.’ 

“Wanna watch Tangled?” Sohyun asked as she got over the sick feeling in her stomach. 

“Sure.” Byul said as she sank to the floor and lay down. 

Sohyun scoured her eomma’s Disney Plus account until she came across the movie and excitedly pressed play before cuddling up under Byul’s left arm. Her head came to rest just on top of the alpha’s stomach and it did nothing to soothe the queasy feeling down there. 

As the movie played, both alpha and child began a running commentary on it and spoke so much during the movie that Byul had next to no idea what was really going on. Luckily Sohyun had seen it that many times that she explained it to the alpha. 

“So, wait,” Byul pointed at the screen just as Flynn Rider was lowered from the palace roof with rope and snatched up the crown, “Is it really that easy to steal from a palace?”

Sohyun shrugged. “From that palace? I guess.” 

“I wonder if I’d be any good at stealing from a palace.”

“No. You’d get caught.”

“True. Then I’d probably get my ass kicked by like a princess or something.”

The child’s eyes widened as she slowly got up and giggled loudly. “You swore.”

“I did?” Byul looked at her confused. “Is ass a swear word?” 

Sohyun giggled louder and nodded. “Yes!”

“Oh.” Byul’s mouth formed a thin line. “Don’t tell your eomma!” 

“Promise.” The child held out her pinky finger and laughed when Byul wrapped her own pinky around hers. 

They continued to watch the movie and then when it was over, Sohyun put Monsters Inc on and clutched her plushie of Sully to her chest. Both of them made it to roughly half way in the movie before they both crashed. The movie continued in the back ground as they both lightly snored away from their spots on the floor. 

___________

After bawling her eyes out in the toilets to Wheein, the older omega regained her composure enough to go back it to the banquet. She made her excuses to leave and thanked everyone she knew for coming and made people promise to keep in touch knowing full well they wouldn’t. 

Wheein ordered them a taxi and offered to walk Yongsun upstairs into her apartment, but the other omega shook her head at her. With a reassuring smile and a tight hug, Yongsun left the taxi and watched it leave. She sighed as her mind replayed the conversation she had with Jungwoo over and over in her head. 

The elevator was empty as she shuffled inside and pushed the button for her floor. A few stray tears fell from her eyes but she brushed them away quickly as she approached her apartment door. 

Her shoes were kicked off quickly and replaced by her slippers. She slowly made her way into her living room and almost jumped at the sight of it. A big pink sheet covered the tv and the couch was moved closer to the middle of the room because the sheet wasn’t long enough to reach that part of the room. She lifted up the sheet and smiled warmly at the sight of her daughter curled up next to a fast asleep Moonbyul with some animation playing on the tv. 

All thoughts of Jungwoo and his petty threats disappeared from her mind as she quickly made her way to her bathroom to wash off her makeup and put her own comfortable pyjamas on. She turned the tv off and the lights around her home before snuggling up against Byul’s right side with her arm hugging the alpha’s waist. 

Byul stirred slightly as she felt herself be jostled by the omega. As soon as her sleepy eyes looked at Yongsun, her face broke out into a huge grin. 

“You’re back.” She said sleepily. 

“I am.” Yongsun whispered. 

“How was your night?” Byul said halfway through a yawn. 

Yongsun was stuck between being honest with the alpha or pretending the whole Jungwoo thing never happened. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth, “Good. Until I saw someone I least expected to be there.”

“Who?”

“Sohyun’s sire.”

The alpha’s widened as a strange possessive feeling rose up from her stomach and squeezed her heart. She swallowed it down and tried to make her voice come across level and unbiased. “Oh. What did he want?” 

“He said he wants to fight to be in Sohyun’s life.” Yongsun sighed. “I don’t believe him though.” 

“Why not?”

“I don’t know.” Yongsun replied honestly. “He really seemed to hate you though.”

Byul laughed quietly. “Why?”

“I don’t know that either. But what I do know is his eomma owns Dispatch and they have pictures of us together.” 

“Dispatch?”

“Yeah.”

“Now I know why he hates me.”

“Why?” 

The alpha kept laughing. “Hyejin and I made the people at that shitty company look like idiots. They claimed that we’d been together since we were on that reality show and then they said that I cheated on her multiple times. We went on VLive together and laughed at the articles written about us from supposed experts and clarified that we weren’t together.” Byul grinned at the slight smile on the omega’s lips. “They lost so many sponsors because of it and almost got liquified.” 

“What do I do, Byul?” Yongsun whined. 

“Ask her.” Byul nodded her head to a sleeping Sohyun. “The decision of whether or not she sees her father isn’t yours to make. It’s hers.”

Yongsun looked up at Byul with tears in her eyes. “But what if he lets her down?”

“Then you have to be there for her if he does.” Byul placed a kiss on the omega’s forehead. “But the decision to never see him again cannot be made by you. If or when he lets her down, you’ll be there and that’s what she’ll always remember.” 

“You’re right.” Yongsun whispered. “I’m just scared that he wants to contact her for the wrong reasons.” 

“I don’t know him so I can’t defend or attack him. But I know Sohyun and I know how smart and perceptive she is. If he’s contacting her for the wrong reasons then she’ll see straight through him. But if he’s contacting her for the right reasons then she’ll love and appreciate you more for helping to establish that relationship.” 

“I hope you’re right.”

Byul shrugged. “Even if I’m not, when Sohyun’s older she’ll appreciate it and remember that you tried.” 

Yongsun leaned closer to the alpha and pecked her lips softly, still very aware that her daughter was only tucked around Byul’s arm and could wake up at any second. She gazed into the tired eyes of the alpha and snuggled her head under Byul’s chin. 

“I love you.” She whispered and grinned when she felt Byul’s lips kiss the top of her head. She closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. Tomorrow she’d talk to her daughter about possibly seeing Jungwoo, but tonight she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Byul’s arms with her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some drama. I’m sorry. 
> 
> See you Friday!


	18. I Trust You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for M reasons!

“Hey, appa, how was it?” Yongsun asked as she answered her ringing cellphone. 

“It was good,” Her appa replied, “He took her to the park and now they’re saying goodbye. I don’t think he gave her anything to eat though, so we’ll stop of at a McDonalds or something on our way back to our house.”

“He didn’t pack any food?” The omega asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice. “Did he pack drinks? Water or even soda?” 

Her appa sighed on the other end of the phone. “I don’t know. But Sohyun’s running over to me so I’ll get her to call you later, okay?”

“Okay, appa.” Yongsun grinned once she heard the excited voice of her eight year old down the phone. “Tell Sohyun I love her.”

“Will do! Bye, Yong.”

“Bye appa.”

Yongsun placed the phone down on the dining room table. Since her ex and the sire of her child came back into her life he’s been demanding more and more time with Sohyun. The child was shocked at first that her appa wanted to get to know her and take her out to places, but she soon got over it and became excited with the prospect of finally having an appa. 

At first, Yongsun wouldn’t allow Jungwoo to take Sohyun anywhere. His play dates were arranged for Yongsun’s apartment only. After that Yongsun trusted him to take her out but only with someone supervising them. He reluctantly agreed and moaned every time Yongsun’s appa followed him everywhere. He only ever took the child to the park and back, but Sohyun appreciated just being with him even if it was only for two hours. 

The omega looked at her watch and rolled her eyes. She was currently sitting in Byul’s apartment waiting for the alpha to come out of the bathroom. With one leg crossed over the other, she yelled out, “Hurry up!” 

“I’m coming!” Came the immediate reply just before Byul finally vacated the bathroom. Her appearance made the omega snort and hysterically burst out laughing. Byul frowned at her and rolled her eyes. “Stop laughing.”

“I can’t help it!” Yongsun laughed harder causing her infamous dolphin laugh to spring forth. 

Byul rolled her eyes at the omega’s dramatics and turned towards the kitchen. She made a mental note to disown Hyejin and cause a controversy by unfollowing the omega on Instagram. Yongsun just continued to laugh as she proceeded to take a few photos of the alpha to send to Wheein. 

A few weeks into January, Hyejin’s work schedule began to clear up so she took Wheein out like she originally planned to do back in October when they met. Byul had told her best friend about the bet she had going on with Yongsun about the two omega’s and instead of helping her best friend win the bet, Hyejin purposely dropped the shorter omega off at her own home and lost the bet for Byul. 

Now Byul, who was mumbling under her breath, was dressed head to toe as a clown in her own kitchen as per the request of Yongsun and began cooking the omega’s favourite, tteokbokki. Byul rolled up the sleeves on her ridiculously frilly clown shirt as she began making the dish from scratch. 

“Remind me to call Hyejin and tell her she isn’t my friend anymore.” Byul moaned. 

Yongsun giggled from her spot at the dining room table and decided to sit back, relax and watch Byul do all the work. She was actually rather curious about Byul’s cooking technique and was excited to try a meal cooked by the famous Moonbyul. The alpha bragged about how good of a cook she was and Yongsun couldn’t wait to try her food. 

Her phone rang before the meal was done. She answered it quickly and smiled widely at the sounds of her daughters voice. She seemed extra excited as she bellowed a loud, “Hello eomma!” down the phone. 

“Hey, cutie.” Yongsun grinned. “How was your day?” 

“It was okay but it’s better now because we have McDonald’s!” She envisioned her daughter holding up her Happy Meal box as though her eomma could see it. 

“That’s awesome.” The omega said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster considering she isn’t keen on her daughter eating fast food. “Did you go to the park?”

“Yeah.” Sohyun said as she took a bite out of her burger. “It was a little boring, but it was okay.” 

Yongsun frowned. “I’ll speak with your appa and tell him to take you somewhere that isn’t the park next time.” 

“Okay, eomma.”

“I’ll let you go so you can finish your burger in peace.” Yongsun said just as Byul sauntered over and crouched down so she was eye level with the omega. 

“Tell her I said hi!” Byul grinned before going back to the food. 

“Byul says hi.” Yongsun mumbled causing her eight year old to squeal loudly and almost deafen her eomma. 

“Hi Byul!” She yelled. “Bye eomma, I love you.”

The omega smiled. “Bye Sohyun. I love you too.” 

Just as the phone was placed down on the table, Byul wandered over with a bowl full of tteokbokki and placed it under Yongsun’s nose. A few more plates filled with side dishes were also placed around the table, but Yongsun only had eyes for the tteokbokki. 

It was gone within minutes. Yongsun sat back on her chair and patted her stomach lovingly. Byul was a good cook, she realised, and made a mental note to ask her more and more often to cook for both her and Sohyun. 

“Can I take this off yet?” Byul whined as she looked down at herself. “I’m starting to feel silly.” 

Yongsun looked off to the side as she thought about it for a second before grinning and saying, “No,” proudly. 

“Please?” Byul tried to give the omega her best puppy dog eyes but it only caused the omega to laugh at her. 

“You chose the bet and now you have to deal with the consequences of losing said bet.” Yongsun folded her arms across her chest. 

The alpha whined again and it reminded the omega of her daughter. “I only lost because Hyejin wanted me to lose! She said Wheein was all over her like a rash! But she wanted me to look like a clown in front of someone I really liked just for shits and giggles.” 

Yongsun blushed slightly as she began to tease the alpha. “You really like me?” 

“Of course I do.” Byul chuckled at the blush that adorned the omega’s cheeks. “That’s why you’re my girlfriend.”

“Am I?” The omega tapped a finger off her chin. “You still haven’t actually asked me to be your girlfriend yet.” 

“Was I supposed to ask?” The alpha panicked. “I thought that kissing and us almost having sex meant we were official girlfriends.” 

“I’m an old fashioned omega. I like to be asked.” 

Byul laughed and rolled her eyes at Yongsun. “Fine,” she fixed the red ball at the end of her nose and stared into Yongsun’s eyes, “I’m super serious, so ignore the fact that I look like a small child’s nightmare. Will you be my girlfriend?” 

“I’ll think about it.” Yongsun winked causing Byul to sit there with her mouth wide open. 

The omega stood up, grabbed the empty bowls and plates and headed to the small kitchen area to wash up. Byul was still sat at the dining table in shock. As soon as she got over the initial shock, she bit her bottom lip, stood up and slowly made her way over to Yongsun. She placed both hands on the omega’s hips and tried to leave a trail of kisses on her neck. Her big red nose, however, prevented her from even grazing her lips against the omega’s neck. 

“Can I take this off yet?” Byul groaned as she rested her head against Yongsun’s shoulder. 

The omega laughed loudly and nodded her head at her. Byul almost cheered as she pulled the stupid red nose off and flung it around the room. She marched into the bathroom and quickly removed the silly clown makeup and outfit before restoring her previous outfit and forgoing the makeup. 

As soon as the alpha left the bathroom, she spotted Yongsun sat cross legged at the foot of her bed waiting for her. Byul grinned at her as she made her way over. She jumped onto her own bed and laughed when Yongsun was nearly bounced off it. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Byul asked as she settled atop her bedsheets. 

Yongsun nodded. “Sure.” 

The alpha quickly grabbed the remote for her tv and scoured Netflix in search of something to watch. Her eyes landed on a familiar movie she once watched with Hyejin and she proceeded to play it. 

“When Hyejin and I were on ‘We Got Mated’ there was a scene where we had to watch a movie in bed together and she chose this,” Byul said as the movie was loading, “I realised so much about her from that one movie and we became such good friends after I knew her secret.” 

“What is it about?”

“An alpha and omega try’s to cheat some rich omega out of her inheritance but then the two omega’s fall in love. There’s about five different betrayals and honestly I was confused for like ninety percent of the movie, but it was so good.”

“And it helped you understand Hyejin?”

“Yeah.” Byul nodded. “There was so many weird pheromones floating in the air after that movie that I’m surprised I didn’t suffocate.” 

They watched the movie in complete silence. Yongsun was completely hooked on the storyline and even gasped at all the right times. She even yelled at the tv whenever she was upset and almost cried in fear during the wine scene near the end. 

Her head was tucked under the alpha’s chin when the movie came to a close. She had an overwhelming urge to applaud the movie it was that good. But instead she raised her head to look down at the alpha under her. Byul’s happy smiling face made the omega mirror her smile as she leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips. 

Pulling back, she traced a hand up and down the smooth skin of Byul’s cheek. Her heart fluttered slightly as Byul leaned into her touch. Her eyes scanned the alpha’s face before landing on her lips. Subconsciously, Byul licked her lips and watched as Yongsun’s eyes followed the movement. 

It was agonisingly slow but Yongsun finally swallowed her last dwindling thoughts of fear and again pressed their lips together but with more force this time. As their lips moved rhythmically against one another, Byul sat up and slowly and gently pushed Yongsun so the omega was lying back against the bedsheets. 

The room was quickly being filled with their pheromones as their kisses began heating up and becoming more desperate. Byul was lying in between the omega’s legs as she tore her lips apart from Yongsun’s and began attacking her neck instead. 

Small moans were being forced from the omega’s mouth as she felt Byul bite down on the juncture just under her ear. Her back arched slightly when she felt the alpha’s lips and tongue begin to soothe the spot she bit. 

She pushed back on Byul’s shoulders and for a second the alpha thought she went too far. As she began to apologise for biting the omega’s neck, Yongsun pressed a finger to her lips causing the apology to die in her throat as she watched Yongsun almost rip off her own shirt. Her brain short-circuited for a moment as her eyes fell on Yongsun’s bra covered torso. The omega raised her arms over her chest as she began to feel a little self conscious. 

“Don’t hide yourself.” Byul whispered as she leaned in and pressed a reassuring kiss upon Yongsun’s lips. To try and ease Yongsun’s fears, Byul pulled her own shirt off and tossed it comically behind her causing Yongsun to snort. 

The omega reached up and pulled the alpha back down against her. Their teeth clashed messily as they met in a passionate embrace. Yongsun’s hands stroked up and down the alpha’s back and she couldn’t suppress the moan that left her lips as she felt the alpha’s rippling back muscles contract against her hands. She all but ripped off Byul’s bra before quickly discarding of her own. 

Byul towered over her as her eyes darkened. “Yongsun, if at any point you want to stop, you need to tell me. Okay.” 

Sitting up with a reassuring smile, Yongsun nodded. “I trust you.” She whispered as her arms wrapped back around the alpha’s shoulders and she pulled her back down. 

Their sweatpants were quickly discarded and suddenly they were both very aware of where they were and what they were about to do. Byul’s never had to care for someone sexually like Yongsun. Every omega she’s ever been with had always been ready and barely even made it through foreplay before they were begging the alpha to take them. Yongsun was different, though. Byul had to work her up to a point where she was comfortable enough. One wrong move and the omega could be emotionally scarred. 

“Can I take these off?” She asked as her fingers lightly pinched the only piece of clothing left on the omega’s body. Yongsun nodded and watched with a slight embarrassed blush as her panties were pulled down her legs almost agonisingly slow and tossed to the floor. 

Byul used one arm to keep her weight off Yongsun and used the other to slowly caress the omega’s breasts. Yongsun moaned into Byul’s mouth as the alpha pinched her nipple and began rolling it between her soft fingers. She broke off their kiss to lean her head back and close her eyes tightly. Byul grinned at the reaction and watched the omega from the corner of her eyes as she replaced her fingers with her mouth. 

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Byul purred. Her hand travelled downwards to the omega’s core causing her to smirk smugly when she felt how wet she was. 

Leaving a trail of kisses from the omega’s breasts downwards, Byul sank in between Yongsun’s legs. The omega peeped thorough one eye and moaned as Byul lightly traced her tongue up and down Yongsun’s slit with barely any pressure. 

“Byul.” Yongsun moaned impatiently as she grabbed a fist full of the alpha’s hair. The following chuckle would have infuriated the omega if it wasn’t for the warm and wet tongue that began adding an almost knee buckling amount of pressure against her clit. “Oh, wow.” She moaned at the sensations Byul’s tongue was making her feel. 

With one hand occupied in the alpha’s hair, Yongsun’s other hand reached behind her as she tried to grab ahold of the wood to steady herself. Her nails scraped against the wood and the noise sent a shiver down the omega’s back causing her accidentally grind herself against the alpha’s face. 

Two strong hands pinned the omega’s hips to the bed as the tongue continued its laps around the omega’s core. She continuously changed from licking and sucking at the omega’s clit to lapping at her entrance. Yongsun’s moans intensified when the sounds of Byul’s tongue on her most intimate parts reached her ears. 

All those self induced orgasms she has during her heats paled in comparison to this. Byul played her perfectly and easily pushed the omega over the edge. She almost screamed out the alpha’s name as her legs clamped around Byul’s head and the hand in her hair tightened painfully. 

Byul grinned as she felt the hand in her hair loosen and the legs around her head slack. She slowly crawled up the still panting omega and pulled her in for a grounding kiss. As soon as Yongsun opened her eyes, she spotted Byul’s smiling face. 

“Are you okay?” Byul asked. 

Taking in a shaky breath, Yongsun nodded. “Amazing.”

“I was that good?” The alpha winked. 

“I wanna say no because of the look you’re giving me, but honestly you were better than good.” Yongsun admitted and pulled Byul in for another kiss. “I’m ready, Byul.” She whispered as they broke apart. 

Looking into the determined eyes of the omega, Byul asked, “Are you sure? We can stop here if you want.”

“I’m sure.” 

Byul sat back on her heels as she slowly removed her boxers from herself and was delighted by the hungry expression that flashed in Yongsun’s eyes as her member sprang loose. She pumped herself a few times to relieve the agonising pressure that built up when she went down on the omega. 

She lined herself up with Yongsun’s entrance and gave the omega another soothing kiss before she slowly began entering the omega. 

“Ouch!” Yongsun flinched. “Byul, stop.” 

“What?” The alpha froze. 

“What’s that?!”

“It’s just the tip.”

“What?!” She exclaimed. “Why is it so big?”

“It’s not that big.”

“Can...can you just do the tongue thing again?” Yongsun pushed down on the alpha’s shoulders. “That... that was nice.” 

Rolling her eyes at the omega’s dramatics Byul nodded and kissed her before retreating back down Yongsun’s body. She worked the omega up with both her tongue and fingers this time. Yongsun was once again reduced to a whiny thrashing mess on top of Byul’s bedsheets. This time, she tried to keep her eyes on the alpha but as soon as that familiar sensation began forming in her lower abdomen, her eyes clamped shut as she screamed Byul’s name once again. She did spare a thought to their neighbours and hoped no one could hear actually her. 

Just as Byul was about to flop besides her, Yongsun sat up, pushed Byul into a sitting position on the bed and straddled her. Her confidence was sky high as she softly grasped onto Byul’s leaking cock head. She aligned it up with her entrance and slowly lowered herself onto it. 

Her arms wrapped themselves around Byul’s back as she moaned obscenely in the alpha’s ear. Byul had to do everything in her power not to come there and then. Instead she stayed perfectly still as Yongsun began to become accustomed to the alpha. The omega pulled back and cupped Byul’s face in her hands as she crashed their lips together in a heated embrace of fighting tongues and clashing teeth. 

Slowly, Yongsun began to softly bounce up and down on the alpha’s member. Byul groaned as her cock was finally getting some sort of relief. She traced her lips across the omega’s neck and she left sloppy kisses as she went. Yongsun’s pace was slow and sensual and not what Byul needed right now. 

She eased Yongsun back down against the sheets without breaking their embrace and began to work her hips at a faster pace than the one the omega set. She felt Yongsun’s legs wrap around her as she quickened her pace. 

After building up Yongsun twice, Byul knew she wouldn’t be able to last very long. She reached between them with a free hand and sloppily began rubbing circles against the omega’s clit. Yongsun began bucking her hips as she felt another orgasm reach her. 

With Byul’s mouth on her own, Yongsun came once again just as Byul reached her own point of no return. Despite her need to jackhammer into the omega, Byul kept her steady pace throughout until she fell from the edge. She moaned loudly as Yongsun bit down on her bottom lip and she began emptying herself into the omega. 

Her head flopped down besides Yongsun’s shoulder as her entire body went ridged. It took a while for the alpha to regain her senses, but when she did she awoke to the omega stroking her hair and whispering sweet messages into her ear. 

With the last ounce of strength she had, she pulled out of the omega and lay besides her. She pulled Yongsun to her so her head to rested against the thumbing of the alpha’s chest. They lay in silence as Byul’s eyes became heavier and heavier as the minutes wore on. 

“Was it good?” Yongsun asked timidly. 

Byul laughed tiredly as she left a kiss upon the omega’s head. “It was so good.”

“We forgot to use a condom.” The omega said shyly. 

“Oh,” Suddenly Byul was wide awake, “I..I’m safe. I.. I haven’t.. you know.. got any of that.” 

“It’s okay.” Yongsun yawned. “Neither have I.” 

Byul hummed as Yongsun snuggled closer to her. “Wanna shower together?” She wiggled her eyes brows at the omega. 

Yongsun nodded enthusiastically as they both jumped up and darted into Byul’s small shower. They changed the sheets once they were showered and feeling fresher than before. Byul stuck on another movie as they both began drifting off into dreamland. 

“Thank you.” Byul mumbled as her eyes became too heavy to keep open. 

“What for?” Yongsun whispered as she turned the alpha’s tv off. 

Nuzzling her head in the omega’s hair, Byul replied, “For trusting me.”

“It was a lot more fun than I expected.” Yongsun admitted. 

“I know. Sex is so much better when you’re with the person you love.” The casual way Byul said it made Yongsun’s head spin. 

“What?” She daren’t turn round. She stayed perfectly still and waited for the alpha to answer. 

Byul yawned loudly. “I said sex is better with you’re with the person you love.” 

“Oh. Yeah.” Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she swore Byul could hear it if she listened carefully. 

“I love you, Yongsun.” She pressed a kiss against the omega’s neck. 

Yongsun was stunned. She wanted to dance, cry, sing and vomit all at the same time. She wasn’t sure of how long they stayed like that with the alpha’s confession lingering in the air. Taking in a huge and shaky breath, Yongsun responded. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just so much smut. I don’t even know if I'm good at writing smut. 
> 
> I also love post-sex confessions which is why I saved Byul's for this :D
> 
> Have a great weekend guys and I will see you next week! If you're wondering which story I'll update on Monday, it'll be the Mars and Venus one. Idk how to tag it but it's somewhere on my page. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I must tell you that I have no idea when this concept will be updated as I'm still stuck in The Thief's universe, but I hope to get lost amongst this one too. I hope you show this fic as much love as the others, but if you don't we can just delete it and say no more about it!
> 
> This is an ABO fic because for some reason I'm slightly obsessed with them.
> 
> This story has been in my head for a while now and I haven't seen many ones similar to it, so I thought, why not? Basically an Idol!Moonbyul and Mother!Yongsun based fic.
> 
> If you are curious and do want me to continue leave a comment. If not, then I hope you have a nice day and a wonderful weekend :)


End file.
